Truth or Dare?
by S2animeluverS2
Summary: COMPLETE Two people who can’t stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a week. InuKag
1. Playing truth or dare

Truth or Dare?

Chapter 1: Playing truth or dare

Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a week. Inu/Kag

* * *

"Look at that show-off," Kagome said in disgust as she watched Inu yasha swing his

blade showing-off his special moves to Mr. To-to-sai. (A/N: their PE teacher….aint that a good name?)

"I seriously can't understand why you two can't get along," Sango said with a sigh. She shifted her book back from one hand to the other.

"Humph…who would want to be friends with a show-off like him?" Kagome rolled her eyes, "Seriously!" Kagome had entered the high school one day and bumped into Inu yasha. He'd been in a bad mood that day and called her a bitch. She was so fed up because nobody had called her a bitch before, especially because she _bumped _into them.

**flashback**

"Oh, shoot," Kagome muttered as the tardy bell went off. She hurriedly stuffed her belongings into her backpack and left the library. As she rushed out the door, she bumped into a cute, black-haired boy, with piercing blue eyes, walking lazily through the hallway.

He didn't seem to care if he was late or not.

"Watch it, you bitch!" He snarled.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at the rude boy in front of her. She stared at him for a long time.

"I said, watch it, you wench," He repeated slowly, as if he were talking to a deaf person

What gave him the right to call someone a bitch and a wench? This totally made Kagome lose her temper. "Yes, I heard you already…and what is up with you? Is this how you talk to everyone when you first meet them?" Kagome asked glaring at the boy. Looking down on her wrist showed the time- 1:15. "Oh, shoot. Now I'm later for class. I don't know who you are, but you really need to learn your manners. Didn't your mom teach you that?"

"Me?" He said incredulously. "If it weren't for you, _I_ wouldn't be late either!"

"Late? You think you're going to get to class on time by walking slowly and acting as if your all cool through the hallway? Get a life!" Kagome scoffed. How could anyone be so rude? He deserved to be late.

**end of flashback**

"Ugh… Mr. Popularity just wants those stupid girls hanging all over him," Kagome said and turned away from the guy she hated the most.

"Whatever you say Kagome," Sango said grinning. "I know your secret!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What secret?"

* * *

"Oi! Sango! Kagome! Want to play truth or dare? Everyone is gathering around here to play it," Miroku said running to them. "Come on! It'll be fun."

"Truth or dare? People actually still play that game? It's been so long!" Kagome asked. She saw Miroku shrug. "I'll play if Sango plays, I guess."

"It might be fun. I haven't played that game in such a long time—" Sango got cut off and Kagome heard a loud slapping sound. "What the hell are you doing!" Sango hissed angrily at Miroku.

"Sango…calm down," Kagome smiled weakly.

"I swear to god…Let's go, Kagome." Sango said slapping Miroku once more. That should be good for now.

* * *

"Okay…so, everyone, could we sit in a circle? It'll be easier that way," Hojo said while the group started forming a big circle. Kagome looked around and saw many familiar faces. But only one caught her eyes. Inu yasha. This made Kagome growl.

"Who's going first?" Kagome asked Hojo trying to ignore the smirk she got from Inu yasha.

"It doesn't matter, I guess you can go first," Hojo said nodding to Kagome. "Go on, Kagome, you go first."

Kagome nodded and turned to Sango, who was sitting next to her. "Sango, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Sango replied. Kagome didn't exactly want to embarrass her friend in front of all the people and decided to ask a simple question.

"Um… Do you like anyone in this circle?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sango replied rolling her eyes. Kagome smiled as she saw her friend's eyes wandered to a certain someone. She was so predictable.

Everyone took turns until it ended back up to Kagome. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, she hated it when it was her turn.

"Ok Kagome. Truth or dare?" Mika asked.

"Let's see…. dare." Kagome said. It couldn't hurt to be daring now and then, would it?

* * *

A/N: My first Inu yasha fan fiction! Hope you guys like it…the next chapter will be updated soon! One of my friends told me to get an account on this web, so I did. My stories and my sister's stories are both on the same account. So…that's all. 


	2. The Dare

Truth or Dare?

Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a week. Inu/Kag

* * *

"Ok Kagome. Truth or dare?" Mika asked.  
"Let's see…dare." Kagome said.

* * *

Chapter 2: The dare 

"Dare?" Mika asked.

"Mhm…go on." Kagome replied.

"Alright," Mika said with a sly grin on her face. "I dare you to act like a couple with Inu yasha for one whole week!"

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled. Inu yasha jerked his head up toward where the commotion was coming from.

"Yeah, WHAT!" Inu yasha echoed.

"You heard me, Kagome. And Inu yasha, sit down…you've already went." Mika said calmly, still wearing the same evil grin.

"And if I don't? What will you make me do? I'll do anything except that. Please?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Hmm…I guess…" Mika answered thoughtfully. "Ah! I got it. If you don't want to do that…" Mika started slowly. "Then instead of going out with Inu yasha, you have to go out with Kouga!" Mika exclaimed.

"What! That's even worse!" Kagome whined. Everyone knew that Kouga was a real bastard. He liked to "mess" around with girls.

"Either him or Inu yasha. You pick." Mika replied simply. Everybody stared at Kagome. They knew that Kagome hated Inu yasha a lot, but also that she would _never _agree to go out with Kouga.

"So who are you going to pick?" Sango whispered.

"Do you think I have a choice?" Kagome sighed, "I can believe you dragged me into this, Sango. I knew I shouldn't have come and played. This is why I stay away from these games."

"Then you shouldn't have picked dare. It's as simple as that," Sango said shrugging.

"Only a week right? No more than a week," Kagome asked, she saw Mika nod her head. "You better treat me something for this, Sango. Okay…I'll do it," She heard her friend scoff behind her.

"You'll do…what?" Miroku asked interested and leaning forward.

"I'll go with Inu yasha," Kagome muttered angrily. "I'll kill myself for saying that."

"And you Inu yasha?" Miroku asked turning towards him. "You have to agree, too, otherwise we can't do this."

"You have got to be kidding me," Inu yasha said with a scoff. "If you think I'd go out with this crazy person…?"

"Oh, listen, everyone!" Miroku said with a laugh. "We have found a weakness in Inu yasha after all. He's afraid of women! Especially Kagome."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inu yasha said. "I never said I _wouldn't _go along with this. I just said that it was a crazy idea."

"We all know that you wouldn't want to look like a wimp in front of us all, so you'll might as well agree," Miroku said, looking bored.

"Whatever," Inu yasha said, looking at the clock, as if finding it very interesting.

"Okay," Mika said. "That's his way of agreeing… now onto the rules. Listen carefully you guys… 'You guys' includes you too, you know, Inu yasha?"

"Humph. Whatever, just go on." Inu yasha said angrily.

"Okay, rule number one: you have a specific distance between each other. You can't stay within 10 yards away from each other, at least during lunch and if you can, in between classes… you get my point here right? Anyways, rule number two: You are to walk each other home… at least until your 200 ft. away from school. Rule number three: Actually _act _like a couple. Simple as that." Mika said snapping her fingers.

"I cannot believe this is happening," Kagome said desperately trying to think of something to get out of this position and at the same time, heard Inu yasha say, "This is a _nightmare_."

* * *

A/N: This is my second chapter…I know this is really short…but I'll go on with this story…I guess. Thanks for all the reviews! 


	3. The odd couple

Truth or Dare?

Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.

* * *

"Okay, rule number one: you have a specific distance between each other. You can't stay within 10 yards away from each other, at least during lunch and if you can, in between classes. you get my point here right? Anyways, rule number two: You are to walk each other home. At least until your 200 ft. away from school. Rule number three: Actually act like a couple. Simple as that." Mika said snapping her fingers. 

"I cannot believe this is happening," Kagome said desperately trying to think of something to get out of this position and at the same time, heard Inu yasha say, "This is a nightmare."

* * *

Chapter 3: The odd couple

"It's all your fault!" Inu yasha yelled after the game.

"_My_ fault? More like Mika's fault! Why do you blame every single freaken thing on me! I just really don't get you. And plus, I would have never agreed to this. _AND_ if you didn't act like Mr. Macho in the beginning of the school year and acting all cool wandering in the halls after the tardy bell, we wouldn't even know each other! By the way, it _isn't _cool. Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!" Kagome yelled back at Inu yasha poking him as hard as she could.

"What the hell are you doing! Stop harassing me." Inu yasha shouted.

"Whatever. Just get away from me." Kagome said stomping away.

"I don't know how her mother would love a girl like her." Inu yasha said out loud.

Kagome turned around the corner and bumped into Mika.

"Oh, oops," Kagome said. "Sorry. Bye!"

"Wait…" Mika said and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Kagome asked with confusion.

"_Him_. You know, your boyfriend," Mika said waggling her eyebrows up and down. "You know you're supposed to be with him right now. There's still a little part of brunch left."

"Oh my god!" Kagome said with frustration. "I just _left _him, and now, I am definitely not going back to him!"

"Fine, do what you want," Mika said with a shrug. "But you have to know, it applies to one of the rules. You, know if you'd rather go out with _Kouga._ Don't worry, I'll spread the word for you." Mika started walking off, until Kagome caught up to her.

"Wait, never mind," Kagome said with a glare. "I'll go back to him."

"Gosh, Kagome. I just can't understand you. Inu yasha's like one of the most popular guys in school and you have a chance to date him. Every girl would love to take your place, but they obviously can't. You are just so _odd_."

"Well, thanks," Kagome said with a touch of sarcasm in her tone. "I guess its just because I have a better taste in guys than most of you." She turned to leave.

"Wait." Mika said. "How do I know your going to go back to him? You didn't forget that already did you? Let me lead you to him," she said with a wink.

"Oh, wow," Kagome muttered, as Mika was dragging her off. "Aren't I so lucky."

* * *

Inu yasha was in the study hall just as he saw Mika dragging Kagome in out of the corner of his sharp eyes. "This is not good," he said under his breath. He was going to just leave, but decided it would be better not to. Acting like that would make him look like a chicken, and ruin his "reputation."

He kept his head down, pretending to be studying his notes. As he predicted, they came right over to where he was sitting. He looked up and growled, "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing," Mika said in a syrupy voice. "I just brought your girlfriend here. Didn't you miss her? Oh, yeah, and you'd better not be treating her bad… because when I found her, she was in a _really _bad mood."

"First of all, she's _NOT_ my girlfriend. Second, I don't really care!" Inu yasha said loudly.

"Tsk, tsk. Inu yasha, I'll go report this to the other people. And plus, this is what I said to Kagome too, you should feel lucky to have her for a 'girlfriend.' Any guy would want to take your place. Your just _odd_." Mika said repeating the same line as what she told Kagome.

"Then go get a fucking guy to replace me!" Inu yasha yelled.

"SSSSHHH!" The librarian shushed Inu yasha and gave him a glare. "And please, no foul language!"

"Yeesh, you guys, what's up with you today?" Mika said and walked away, leaving Kagome and Inu yasha behind.

"Ugh." Kagome sighed and plopped down on a chair next to Inu yasha. "I'm soo beat!"

"Kagome! Hey!" Sango greeted as she slipped into the chair next to Kagome.

"Hey." Kagome said tiredly, but at the same time glad that she didn't have to be alone with Inu yasha.

"Soooo…how's the little "couple" thing coming along?" Sango asked with a smirk.

"Don't you dare smirk at me. I know _your_ little secret." Kagome said giving Sango a smirk.

"Oh? Secret, eh? What's the secret?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"You like the pervert!" Kagome whispered.

"What!" Sango whispered back.

"I'm going…can't stand staying here." Inu yasha said leaving the two alone.

"You better go catch up with him, Inu yasha's girlfriend." Sango said with a devious grin.

"Why does everybody keep saying that!" Kagome complained.

"Don't change the subject here," Sango said. "Go catch up with him."

"Nononononooo," Kagome said. "Just do me a favor and not tell anybody. It's just for today."

Sango put her finger to her chin in a thoughtful expression. "Hmm…… no. Now, go. Do you want Mika to find you like that again and drag you to him for the second time?"

"Sheesh… you're such a good friend. By the way, do I need to remind you that I'm your _best_ friend?" Kagome said, the stood up.

"Sorry," Sango said. "It _is _part of the rules, you know?"

"You don't need to remind me. I already got enough reminders about that," Kagome turned then left the library. "Bye, see you after school."

"Actually… I don't think so… but you'll be seeing Inu yasha after school instead of me," Sango said.

* * *

Kagome found Inu yasha surrounded by a group of his friends outside the school. Kagome groaned, not wanting to be there when his friends were around. It annoyed her so much when they tried asking her out and flirted with her. She didn't have much choice, so she just walked slowly over to where they were hanging out.

"Hey, guys," she said with a pasted smile on her face. They all turned around all of a sudden and started paying attention to her. They greeted her with big dopey smiles.

"Hey Inu yasha," one of his friends said. "You got yourself a nice one this time. You'd better not lose her to me." Everyone started to laugh because they all knew this had nothing to do with actual dating, just a stupid game. "I didn't think you _were_ able to get someone as hot as her," he continued.

"Oh, shut up," Inu yasha snapped. He turned to Kagome and said harshly, "What are you doing here?"

"You know what I'm doing here. I'm not any more happier about this than you are." Just as she was about to plop down on the bench next to him to sit, the bell rang. _Yes! _She thought happily. _Saved by the bell._

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to write more and more… but still got lotsa hw to do… there may be some grammar mistakes… I'm kinda 'sleep-typing' right now… 


	4. The Games Begin

Truth or Dare?

Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.

* * *

I want to thank some people for reading my story…

Evilbunnies1: Thank you for always reading my stories! I really appreciate it! You always make me want to keep on writing.

Tranador: Love your stories. Thanks 4 reading!

Lilpopgurl02: Dara Ortiz…psh. Lol. Anyways, I forgot to review your story. Keep reading! Oh, and plus, remind Isabel…u know..

L.Adodgers: Thank you! I appreciate u 4 reading my fanfic!

Arial265: Yes…I love the evil grin. **Grin**

* * *

"Oh, shut up," Inu yasha snapped. He turned to Kagome and said harshly, "What are you doing here?"

"You know what I'm doing here. I'm not any more happier about this than you are." Just as she was about to plop down on the bench next to him to sit, the bell rang. _Yes! _She thought happily. _Saved by the bell._

* * *

Chapter 4: The game begins.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted after her friend. "Hey, so…how did you do on your test?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Sango.

"I did pretty good. Oh by the way, Mika's sitting here already." Sango said. "Hm… there doesn't seem to be any seats left… Wait… there is… right over there in the corner," Sango said pointing to the direction of Inu yasha. Mika usually sat next to Inu yasha, but for this purpose, she decided to sit next to Sango.

"Oh, gosh. I am _not_ sitting next to him." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"You're supposed to go to him Kagome and that is the only seat left. Gosh, Kagome. You seriously have to get used to this, so stop complaining, otherwise I'll make someone else to make you. Hey Miroku! Come over here!" Sango said shouting for Miroku.

"Yes, what is it, honey? Do you need anything?" Miroku asked and then, secretly he inched his hand…

A loud slap was heard echoing throughout the room.

"Argh! How many times do I have to tell you until you really understand? Get the hell away from me! And don't you ever call me honey! Got that!" Sango shouted angrily, punching him in the face. "Pervert." Sango muttered.

" Ouch, that ought to hurt." Kagome smirked.

"Why are you here?" Inu yasha asked.

"Why am I here? I love how you're so smart. Like you don't know." Kagome replied sarcastically. She slammed her books down onto the desk next to Inu yasha.

"Ugh. Don't you dare come any nearer. Got that?" Inu yasha said grumpily.

"You think I want to?" Kagome snapped. The class was very painful and boring, especially with the long lecture the teacher gave. She started to tune in as she listened to Ms. Akizuki, her teacher, announce a project.

"Now class, I will be assigning you each a partner to do a school project. For the project, you have to write a story about… anything." Ms. Akizuki announced. (A/N: random names like always. Don't blame me…I'm saving the other names for something else.)

"Great…a project. Making a story up? How lame." Kagome muttered. She seriously couldn't find anything interesting about that.

"The point of this project is to see if you can work with a partner without fussing who he or she is." Ms. Akizuki said.

"Blah…" Inu yasha muttered.

"Okay, now I shall announce the partners," Ms. Akizuki said. "Yui and Hojo, Kikyo and Kouga, Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Inu yasha…" (A/N: I decided to have her in here…)

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inu yasha yelled.

"Yes? Is there a problem with the pairing?" Ms. Akizuki looked up.

"There is a big problem. Can you pair me up with someone else?" Inu yasha pleaded.

"Oh, all right," Ms. Akizuki said with a sigh. She was known as a really nice teacher, who was still very young and just out of college. She always wore a bright smile. "Well, I can put you with Kikyo if you like and Kagome, you can switch to work with with Kouga."

"Kikyo! You've got to be kidding me." Inu yasha said. Inu yasha had been dating Kikyo a long time ago, but things didn't really work out with them. It wasn't just a simple, "I want to break up with you." It was, "You bastard!" Secretly, Kikyo still liked Inu yasha and almost everyone knew it. She couldn't keep anything a secret.

"Oh that's fine with me! I don't really care." Kikyo shouted out from the back of the room. She gave Inu yasha a little smile.

"Well Inu yasha? What do you think? Do you want to be Kikyo's partner or not?" Ms. Akizuki asked.

"No way am I going to be partners with Kouga!" Kagome said butting in. She glanced over at Kouga. It gave her the creeps just by looking at him.

"Um, Ms. Akizuki?" Sango spoke up. "Can I make a suggestion? Why don't you just leave the partners how it is? It'll be easier like that."

"I agree," Ms. Akizuki said, nodding her head. "Since they don't want to work with either Kouga or Kikyo, we'll just leave the pairing the same."

Heads shot up as the bell ran. Students scurried to get to their next period as quickly as possible.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Akizuki said and bowed.

* * *

(After school)

"You better go to Inu yasha. Walk each other home and have lots of fun!" Mika said reminding Kagome for the thousandths time. It was starting to get on Kagome's nerves, but she thought better of it and kept her mouth shut.

"I know, I know! Why does everyone have to remind me? Do they think I'm that clueless?" Kagome said with a sigh.

"Hey Inu yasha! Wait up!" Kagome called out.

"What do you want! Why do you always have to follow me? Did you know that when you follow someone, its called _stalking? _It's quite annoying. You don't have to do what Mika says. It's not like you're her dog." Inu yasha said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, no comment. I'm just playing by the rules." Kagome said. "I also know that you wouldn't want to look bad in front of other people. Isn't that why you're actually going along with this?"

"I'm not a chicken." Inu yasha snapped.

"I never said you were…Okay…whatever." Kagome said.

"Are you sick?" Inu yasha said peering at Kagome closely. Kagome looked like she was lost in thought, in wonderland.

"No, and since when did you care?" Kagome snapped back to reality and asked.

"I don't care. It's just that you should've snapped back at me. That's not normal." Inu yasha said.

"I've been thinking…you know how Sango, Miroku, Mika and those other people? You know how they always make sure we stay together? I was wondering if we could………" Kagome started to talk. She was thinking of maybe actually acting all friendly and cozy with Inu yasha when her friends were around. When her friends saw how close they looked, they'd get jealous and want them as far apart from each other as possible. It would be fine with her as long as she got to act however she wanted when they were alone.

"Not a bad idea," Inu yasha said with the first genuine smile she'd ever seen, as if reading her mind. "I like it."

B-dum, B-dum, B-dum.

'What was that? Was that my heart pounding? What? Why?' Kagome said as she saw Inu yasha's smile.

"Anyways, I guess we can split up now. I think we're already 200 ft. away." Inu yasha said walking away without saying goodbye.

'Rude as always' Kagome thought. As Kagome kept walking, she found herself drifting back off into space and thinking about Inu yasha's smile. She, herself had a dreamy smile pasted on her face.

* * *

A/N: yay! I'm done w/ this chappie! Ugh, now back to the stupid hws…Evil teachers. 


	5. Falling in Love?

Truth or Dare?

Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.

* * *

'What was that? Was that my heart pounding? What? Why?' Kagome said as she saw Inu yasha's smile.

"Anyways, I guess we can split up now. I think we're already 200 ft. away." Inu yasha said walking away without saying goodbye.

'Rude as always' Kagome thought. As Kagome kept walking, she found herself drifting back off into space and thinking about Inu yasha's smile. She, herself had a dreamy smile pasted on her face.

* * *

Chapter 5: Falling in Love?

The alarm clock went off at exactly 6:30 in the morning. Kagome buried her head under her pillow, too sleepy to wake up. The alarm kept going on and on, until she finally got annoyed and slammed it off.

"Ugh! Stupid alarm clock!" Kagome muttered and decided to go to sleep just for a little more.

"Kagome! Wake up, sweetie! You have to get to school by 7:00!" Kagome's mother called from downstairs.

"Mmm…Ok…" Kagome said finally waking up. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and put on a pink shirt with a heart printed on it, and a white mini skirt to match it.

"Mother!" Kagome shouted running down the stairs with a brush in her hand. "If I don't come back soon from school, that means I'm doing my project okay?"

"Project? What project?" Kagome's mom asked.

"This really lame project Ms. Akizuki announced. You have to right a _story_ with a partner." Kagome said.

"Ah, who's your partner? Is it Sango?" Kagome's mom asked.

"No, I didn't get to be with her. Everybody was paired boy girl. And I'm with the worst person in the whole would!" Kagome complained.

"Well Kagome, at least I know you won't be doing anything…strange." Kagome's mom said smiling.

"Mom…don't think pervertedly. You're starting to act like Miroku." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Well, have a nice day. Come back soon." Kagome's mom said waving good-bye. Kagome stepped out of her house and looked out on the beautiful day. She took a deep breath and began walking. She smiled while she was walking and then she stopped; Two pairs of blue eyes staring at her.

"Um…what do you want?" Kagome asked uneasily.

"Aren't we going to walk to school together?" Inu yasha said cocking his head.

'Man, he looks cute'

'What? What am I saying?'

"Oh yeah…and the plan. Okay, sure." Kagome said.

"Yeah…the plan." Inu yasha said now nervously. He didn't exactly like Kagome, but had to do the plan in order to get the stupid dare off him.

"Well, um…let's go." Kagome said going to his side. She blushed a little and looked away.

'Why the heck do I keep on blushing! It's getting on my nerves!'

'I'll tell you why you're blushing.'

'Why"

'You like him'

'No I don't!'

"Kagome!" Inu yasha said snapping his fingers in front of Kagome's face.

"Hmm? What?" Kagome asked.

"Never mind…" Inu yasha said looking at Kagome weirdly.

"Um…okay." Kagome said.

"Okay, we're close to the school now, we better start moving. What do you want to do first to…" Inu yasha started but Miroku walked up.

"Hey beautiful. Do you know where Sango is? I've been trying to find her, but she was nowhere in sight." Miroku asked scratching his head.

"No, I didn't see her. Did you do something to her?" Kagome said.

"No…" Miroku said now standing next to Kagome. His hand was uncontrollable and started groping Kagome.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!" Kagome screamed slapping Miroku in the face hard. Miroku just kept on inching his hands towards the raven beauty.

"What the hell? Man! That bastard has problems! Come on Kagome!" Inu yasha yelled grabbing her hands and ran off.

"Miroku…" Inu yasha muttered. He noticed they were in front of the school.

"Let's go inside now…" Inu yashas said still grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her inside.

"Y-yeah." Kagome said blushing.

'Doesn't he noticed it?'

"…and he went to the bathroom crying!" Mika was talking to her friend and laughed. "Oh, hi Inu yasha. I'm glad you're with your girlfriend…but you know, you don't have to hold her hand. That wasn't in the rules." Mika said now grinning.

"What?" Inu yasha said surprised. He noticed he was holding Kagome's hand and quickly let go.

"So, do you need anything?" Mika asked still grinning.

"Uh…no." Inu yasha said blushing. (A/N: Aww don't you like it when he blushes?)

"Um…ok, I'm going to go to class now. Bye." Kagome said running off to the direction of her first class.

"Kagome! I saw that. I saw every single thing! It was such a cute scene!" Sango said smiling.

"Why do you always pop out of nowhere where ever I go? It's like your spying on me." Kagome sighed.

"Well, I do want to know what happens. It's really fun to see what happens to you two." Sango grinned.

"I knew it. Oh, by the way, your pervert was trying to find you." Kagome said.

"Miroku? What would he want?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. But I have to ask you something Sango," Kagome said smiling. "Do you like him?"

"What! Why would I like a pervert like him! You're out of your mind." Sango said shaking her head.

"Well, I've been thinking. When we were playing truth or dare, I asked you if you liked someone right? And you said that you didn't." Kagome began.

"So? That doesn't mean anything." Sango said.

"Not to mention, you were blushing. Am I right?" Kagome said grinning evilly.

"But that doesn't mean I like him!" Sango said back to Kagome.

"Sure it does. I mean, who else could it be? It definitely can't be Kouga or Inu yasha, could it? Doubt it. Hojo? No way! That's not your taste. But Miroku…hmm, let me think… yes you could like him. See." Kagome said smiling proving she was right.

"That doesn't prove anything. What if the boy I like wasn't playing truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"Sango…you really are clueless, you just told me you like someone." Kagome said grinning. She turned and ran off.

* * *

By lunchtime, the whole school was buzzing with excitement. During homeroom, they announced that the homecoming dance was just a couple of weeks away. Everyone was already trying to decide what they would wear and who they'd be going with.

Kagome usually thought it was stupid trying to impress the guys with what they wore and how they put on their make-up and hair. She thought it was just a waste of time. She didn't care who she went with to dances and usually got asked by her guy friends. They knew that she didn't think the dances as dates and all.

But since there was Inu yasha right now, she couldn't help wondering who she was going to go with. Would it be like before or would it be Inu yasha?

* * *

A/N: Ah, my 5th chappie finally updated. Hm…I wonder what's going to happen next…plz R/R! Review button is only down there. Just click the lil button. And then type! 


	6. Falling in Love part 2

Truth or Dare?

Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.

* * *

Kagome usually thought it was stupid trying to impress the guys with what they wore and how they put on their make-up and hair. She thought it was just a waste of time. She didn't care who she went with to dances and usually got asked by her guy friends. They knew that she didn't think the dances as dates and all.

But since there was Inu yasha right now, she couldn't help wondering who she was going to go with. Would it be like before or would it be Inu yasha?

* * *

A/N: Thank you everybody for reviewing! I'm finally posting my 6th chappie! Yay! Now plz enjoy this chapter. Hope 2 c u reviewing more! Lol.

* * *

Chapter 6: Falling in Love part 2

"Sango! Quit it! Gosh… it's just one homework assignment!" Kagome shouted. Her friend seemed to be complaining that she forgot to do her homework.

"But my grades! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What am I going to do?" Sango yelled.

"Sango, my dear." Miroku said coming up.

"What do you want? I don't have time for you to grope me. Got that? Now go!" Sango ordered.

"But I've come to help you. Here. Take my assignment. I can do another one in just a second." Miroku said holding out his paper.

"What? Y-you'd do that for me? R-really? Are you sure?" Sango said uneasily.

"Oh course. I would always do this for you. Now, here, take it." Miroku said holding out that paper. Sango took it from him and he started 'touching' her. The only reason he gave her his assignment was that he actually wanted to ask her out to the homecoming. He just couldn't find the right words.

"What the………" Sango said and began to kick Miroku. "What are you doing! Get away! I really thank you for giving me your assignment, but don't you ever touch me again!"

"Ow…." Miroku said rubbing the bump that was now forming on his head.

"Miroku, you really should learn how to keep your hands to yourself. Seriously, they teach that in pre-school." Kagome sighed and went to her seat. (Next to Inu yasha.)

"Sango! Sango my dear! Come back!" Miroku shouted after Sango who was walking away.

"Man, he gives me a headache." Kagome said and she slipped into her seat.

"Class! Now, since you have a project, I would like you all to go pair up with your partner and discuss your story. Now you may go." Ms. Akizuki said who was coming in the door.

"Hmm…. so, what do you want to write about?" Kagome asked.

"Feh." That was all the answer she got.

"What was that?" Kagome asked trying again.

"You know, just because we're trying to get back at Sango and Miroku, it doesn't mean I'm going to be all friendly toward you. I'm only doing it when they're around, I'm not doing it when I don't have to." Inu yasha said.

"W-well, I-I was just asking okay! I want a good grade, unlike you. Sheesh." Kagome said surprisingly. She took out her notebook and turned away from Inu yasha.

"Hello! Now how is my favorite couple doing?" Sango said popping out again.

"Man! Shut up about that! You're a really annoying person you know!" Inu yasha snapped.

"A bit touchy aren't we?" Sango said and shot him a glare.

"Whatever." Inu yasha muttered.

"I doubt I'm going to get a good grade. Geez! He's not even helping. I'm trying to be nice and stuff…." Kagome stopped and turned to Inu yasha.

"Come with me right now! This instant." Kagome ordered. She dragged Inu yasha out into the hallway and stopped.

"What do you want!" Inu yasha said angrily.

"What is your problem? You were all fine in the morning and now you're all……… ugh!" Kagome said shaking her head.

"Get to the point." Inu yasha snapped.

"Fine! Okay, aren't we supposed to do the little plan thing?" Kagome asked.

"Uh……… d-do you want to?" Inu yasha said now stammering.

"What kind of question is that! You agreed to this……… so do you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't care. We don't have to, and we can. It's your choice." Inu yasha said looking behind her.

"Hey! What's the hold up? Hurry and come back inside! Were you two arguing again?" Sango asked who came out of the door just now.

"Uh, no! We were just saying……… sorry to each other……… because we were being so rude!" Kagome made up. Sango's eyebrows shot up.

"A-apologizing?" Sango asked in surprise. 'That is not normal.' Sango said in her head. Kagome nudged Inu yasha in his hips.

"Er…….. yes, apologizing. You got a problem with that?" Inu yasha said.

"N-no. No problem at all. It's just that it's kind of strange. You know." Sango said.

* * *

"Miroku! Did you see Inu yasha and Kagome today?" Sango asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Miroku asked.

" Didn't you think they were acting a little strange today?" Sango asked.

"Uh, no, why?" Miroku asked again. (A/N: He's clueless.)

"They were both acting uh……… scary. As in friendly." Sango answered.

"Why?" Miroku asked for the third time.

"I don't know……… They're up to something………" Sango said.

"Why?" Miroku asked again.

"Hmm……… I have no idea……… do you?" Sango asked.

"No, why?" Miroku asked again and again.

"Do you think they're going to the prom together!" Sango asked again.

"I don't know. Why?"

"SHUT UP! MAN! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO ANNOYING! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT!" Sango finally shouted and slapped him in the face. "Clueless pervert…" She stalked off, leaving him behind. "Sango!" she heard him whimper, and saw him out of the corner of her eyes, that he was rubbing his face.

I guess I hit him a little too hard sometimes, she thought with a sigh. Oh well, it's not my fault he's so pathetic and perverted.

* * *

Inu yasha and Kagome walked out of the school and went to the yard. There they saw Sango, who had just slapped Miroku.

"I guess he did something wrong……… again." Kagome said with a sigh. She saw Sango come up and Kagome felt annoyed.

"She's coming, better watch out. I bet she's going to say, 'Hello my favorite couple!'" Kagome predicted.

"OH! Hello the cutest couple in the whole school!" Sango said as she ran up.

"Close enough." Inu yasha muttered.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Noting! Nothing at all." Kagome said as she put on a fake smile.

"Anyways, that's not what I need to ask you. Do you think I can walk home with you today?" Sango asked.

"Um………" Kagome looked at Inu yasha and made him decide.

"N-nope. You can't." Inu yasha said a little too quickly.

"And WHY?" Sango asked closely.

"Er, b-because……… we're going to………"Inu yasha trailed off.

"W-we're, we're going to the coffee store!" Kagome sputtered.

"OH? Then can I go see if you're actually going to get rid of me or are you telling the truth?" Sango asked.

"What the heck?" Kagome said is disbelief. "You think I'd want you to come along and check on us? Forget it………"

"So you're actually lying. You just want to get rid of me." Sango said pouting.

"Fine, fine, fine! Sheesh. You can come along, but you have to go right away afterwards." Kagome said and let how a breath.

"Ugh……… torture." Inu yasha muttered.

"Good!" Sango said happily and went back onto the school campus.

"Now we actually have to go to a coffee shop." Inu yasha complained.

"It's not like we're going to stay there long. Just until Sango is away." Kagome said.

"Yeah…."

* * *

"KAGOME! INU YASHA! HEY! WAIT UP!" Sango shouted out. She ran up to Kagome and followed.

'I was hoping she would forget and walk home herself.' Kagome thought.

"So, let's go to that coffee store. There's supposed to be a really good one right around……… here" Sango said and pointed to a little tiny coffee shop.

"Er, thanks Sango. You can leave now. Have a nice day." Inu yasha said pushing Sango out.

"Not just yet, Mr. I need to see you guys ordering. 'Cause this thing can be fake." Sango said.

"Oh my god…." Kagome muttered. 'I knew I should've just ditched her.'

"Well? Order." Sango said pointing to the waitress.

"Humph. Okay. Excuse me? I would like to order one cup of pearl milk tea. And he would like uh………" Kagome looked at Inu yasha.

" The same." Inu yasha finished for her.

"Coming right up." The waitress said.

"Good! So you weren't trying to fool me." Sango started walking out of the coffee shop, "You two have fun!"

"Phew. Now that she's gone." Kagome said heading to the door.

"Gosh, I can't believe you'd have such an annoying friend and I can't believe my best friend fell for a girl like her. I can't stand her! Let's get out of here." Inu yasha said. As they walked out of the shop, the waitress rushed up to them.

"You guys didn't forget these already, did you?" The waitress said with a smile.

"Er, no!" Kagome said and paid for the drink. Inu yasha did the same.

"Bye! Oh and by the way, hope you like your treat!" The waitress turned to Inu yasha and winked, "I see you already got a treat. You'd better not lose that girl. She's something all right. Treat your girlfriend nicely!"

"My………… what!" Inu yasha yelled. Kagome blushed.

'Do we actually look like a real couple? It's been only two days and people think that we're together.' Kagome thought.

'Man. These people are stupid. A couple? Right…like in a million years I will.' Inu yasha thought and glanced at Kagome. 'She looks kind of cute…what? I didn't say cute did I? No…I didn't. I couldn't have.'

"Well, got to go! Er, see you tomorrow!" Kagome ran off before Inu yasha could speak.

* * *

A/N: Well? How about this chappie? Was it good? Plz say yes! Now I hafta go back to study my stupid books. Ugh. Thank u all! 


	7. Special thanks

Special thanks to sum people!  
  
***************************** Yay! I want to thank sum pplz:  
  
Rekindled: Thank you. Your comment really meant something!  
  
kougas-girl, Arial265: Thank you for coming back to read!  
  
Three-Legged Dog: I'm sorry if my chapters aren't long enough for you, but my chappies r getting longer and longer. My first chapter was only 400 sum words! By the way, I'm not saying this in a bad way. ^^  
  
Lucky-Faerie005: Isabel!!! Hiiii! I'm glade to see you actually on your computer! Yay! Thank you~ and don't forget to read Dara's fanfic. ^^  
  
DemonKitty: Thank you for clicking and then typing. I actually don't even know how this story will end. And I don't even know how I'm going to write this chapter. I make my stories up while typing. ^^  
  
Annie Good-Smithins: Dara, I still can't believe you used this name. Lol. Annie Good-Smithins? Bwhaha. You make me laugh. But anywayz, the kdotcontrol thingy was me. He didn't actually write it. Just to let you know.  
  
gcroitgrrl: Thank you! I'm going to try to update as fast as I can.  
  
spikevamp/spikeseigal/inu: Thanx! Luv ya! Lol.  
  
Kikyo-013: Want me to give you a clue? You should know who. Lol. I'll give you a really tiny clue. She's uh..... let's see, she's cool! *Nods* yup. Cool.  
  
AmBeR EyEs ChIk: gasp! I did a good job! Yuppie!  
  
Kagome-Rules: exactly, Kagome rules! ^^ I need to tell you a secret! *Whisper*kagomeandinuyashadogotothehomecomingtogether!I think*Whisper*  
  
kagome23: Thank you! Yay! I'm really thankful!  
  
EvIL2: Yes. She just had to pick dare. If she didn't what's the point of this story? Lol. Thanks 4 your review!  
  
koni: HIIIII! Great to be typing to you. Lol. Anyways, thank you. You're going to find out about the story right after I give these thanks to my reviewers... well, some. I can't possibly give it to every1. If I don't, I shall continue some other time.  
  
Fiona-Full-Demon: Thanks a bunch! ^^  
  
Sakura: Love you too. Lol! I just felt like saying that. Anyways, thank you!  
  
kougas-girl: I must see your beautiful dance of yours! Must see it!  
  
SamaraRose7: yay! Funny! Are you sure it's funny enough? I need to add some funny parts to Kagome and Inu yasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OH! YOU ABSOLUTELY CANNOT FORGET TO READ!!! Jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk! You can forget. Okay! I only gave the thank you to the people who reviewed today. I didn't do that other ones yet. That's a different story. I'm kinda tiered...I need to go work on my 7th chappie!! Yay! Oh, and in case you wanted to know that date, its 10/25/03. 


	8. True love

Truth or Dare?  
  
Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a week. Inu/Kag.  
  
'Man. These people are stupid. Couples? Right.... like in a million years I will.' Inu yasha thought and glanced at Kagome. 'She looks kind of cute... what? I didn't say cute did I? No... I didn't. I couldn't have.'  
  
"Well, got to go! Er, see you tomorrow!" Kagome ran off before Inu yasha could speak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: True love  
  
"Nnng..." Kagome stirred as she woke up in the bright warm weather. Sunlight spilled into her bed room. She stood up and went to take a shower. (isn't that obvious?)  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Kagome scurried to her desk with a towel wrapped around her body and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Kagome answered.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango's voice boomed into the phone causing Kagome to pull away.  
  
"Hi to you too. So what's up? Why are you so.....hyper?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Am I? I just wanted to ask you something." Sango hesitated.  
  
"What would the 'something' be?" Kagome asked. She took a sip of water from her bed stand and listened to Sango.  
  
"Hum, are you and Inu yasha shaking up? 'Cause like, you guys never did actually apologize or went out before." Sango replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome nearly screamed. The water she was drinking now ended up on the floor.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked from the other line.  
  
"What are you talking about? Shaking up? No way. You think I'm would possibly like him?! You're out of your mind." Kagome said shaking her head even though Sango couldn't see her.  
  
"Hmm, then what's with the coffee shop thing? And what's with the 'sorry' part?" Sango asked.  
  
"No way......wait, I mean. Er....we are just... getting more friendly. You know, the way we are? You know." Kagome sputtered.  
  
"No I don't know. What are you talking about?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Um............" Kagome began.  
  
"KAGOME! ARE YOU AWAKE?! YOU NEED TO COME DOWN NOW!" Kagome's mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Sorry Sango. Got to go. I'm going to be late. Bye!" Kagome said and she slammed the phone down. She ran downstairs to see what her mother wanted.  
  
"What is it mother?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome! Why aren't you dressed yet?" Kagome's mother asked as her eyes widen.  
  
"I woke up early enough. And it's not like anyone's here. It's only you. Plus, I have a couple of HOURS until I have to go to school." Kagome said giving a shrug.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kagome's mother hissed loudly.  
  
"What.........." Kagome asked and she heard someone walking toward their direction.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Er............" Inu yasha came and stopped dead in his track. Kagome's eye's widen in shock. She couldn't move.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kagome blushed as she turned away from him. Inu yasha did the same.  
  
"The project. I was wondering about it. I was going to ask you about it. I called but no one answered. Then I came and your mother invited me." Inu yasha muttered.  
  
Kagome's mother quickly pushed Kagome away.  
  
"Young man! If a woman is in a really tight situation somewhat like this, you must not stay here! Do you understand? It's quite embarrassing. And also, Kagome, I would like you to quickly and go upstairs to change." Kagome's mother ordered as she watched her daughter scurry up the stairs. She turned to Inu yasha with a frown.  
  
"Er...." Inu yasha gulped. He saw her frown turn into a smile.  
  
"So when are you two going to get engaged?" She asked happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome went through her closet and picked out a long white skirt. She wore a baby blue tee shirt. She went to her dresser and began to comb her hair. After blow drying it, she twisted her hair into a loose bun. She stuck chop- sticks in it and wa la. She ran down the stairs and saw her mother talking to Inu yasha.  
  
"..........I've always dreamed of having granddaughters or grandsons. *Sigh* I can just imagine them. Cute and cuddley. Kids running around in the backyard. *Sigh* I can just imagine it." Kagome's mother sighed.  
  
"Ahem. Mother. What were you talking about?" Kagome asked. Since her mother was talking about something like 'granddaughters or grandsons' Kagome was curious.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Anyways. Your boyfriend here is more than welcome to come over anytime!" Kagome's mother smiled.  
  
"B-boy-boyfriend?! What?! He is NOT my boyfriend. For the thousandth time, he is just a boy!" Kagome complained.  
  
"Ah, whatever you say my dear. Whatever you say." Kagome's mother smiled and turned away. 'Though they really don't notice that their love is beginning to bloom? Just the way they look at each other. I doubt they even know what's happening.' She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, what do you want to do for the story. Your said you knew something?" Kagome asked. She was actually surprised to know that Inu yasha was actually going to participate.  
  
"Well, I've got plenty of ideas." Inu yasha said with a bright smile. He took out his paper and began to read off the list. "The Kid Who Ate His Teacher. Bart the Fart Master. Ugly Women. The Worm Burger. 101 Ways to Annoy the Principal......." Inu yasha went on and on and on.  
  
"Um, how very impressive. Although I don't think it's a really good idea to do those. They're pretty........gross for a fact. And um, I don't they are actually what the teacher is looking for.  
  
"Then let's see you come up with a story." Inu yasha grunted.  
  
"Well, you need to give me a few hours to think about it. It's not that easy to come up with stories." Kagome said.  
  
"Well I came up with these in only 5 minutes." Inu yasha argued.  
  
"That's because you didn't think of the beginning of the story, the middle, and the end. You only thought of the title. What good is that?" Kagome argued back.  
  
"Okay, then I bet you that you won't come up with a good story by lunch. Let's bet on being each other's slaves for two whole days." Inu yasha smirked.  
  
"NO!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Why not? Too chicken to bet?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"No, it's a homecoming week. Plus, The slave thing would end on exactly the homecoming day. This Friday." Kagome explained.  
  
"Ugh. Why do people like to think about the prom? It's so stupid." Inu yasha said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Did you ask anyone to the homecoming yet?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"No. And why would I tell you?" Inu yasha said and glanced and Kagome.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said with a shrug.  
  
"Are YOU going to the homecoming with anyone yet?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"No." Kagome replied.  
  
"Who do you want to go with?" Inu yasha ask now smiling.  
  
"Now THAT is none of your business. Who do you want to go with?" Kagome asked who blushed a little.  
  
"If you're not telling me, then I won't tell you." Inu yasha said stubbornly.  
  
"Please? Please, please, please?" Kagome begged and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"N-no." Inu yasha said who couldn't resist her eyes.  
  
"Please?" Kagome asked one last time.  
  
"NO." Inu yasha said firmly. Kagome dropped her doggy eyes and walked out of the room.  
  
'She kind of looked cute like that.' Inu yasha chuckled.  
  
'Ah ha! So you do like her.'  
  
'Who the hell are you?'  
  
'I'm you.'  
  
'What the....what do you want?'  
  
'I want you to admit that you want to go to the homecoming with her.'  
  
'I do not.'  
  
'Do not.'  
  
'Do too."  
  
'Do NOT.'  
  
'Do TOO.'  
  
'Go away. Stop bothering me. I have better things to do than talking to you.'  
  
'Fine. But you do want to go to the homecoming with her.'  
  
"Whatever." Inu yasha muttered.  
  
"Inu yasha! Come on! Let's go to school! You don't want to be late do you?" Kagome shouted from the front door.  
  
"Coming!" Inu yasha shouted back.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome! Inu yasha!" Sango called out from the front gate of the school. Today she was wearing a dark blue shirt with a matching jean.  
  
"Joy. Just what I need. A girl coming up and bugging me." Inu yasha muttered.  
  
"You kind of forgot about me. She bugs me too. More than you." Kagome muttered back.  
  
"So how was your drink yesterday?" Sango asked cheerfully.  
  
"I knew it. I knew you were going to talk about that." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, really? Is it that obvious?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, quite obvious all right." Inu yasha muttered.  
  
"By the way, Inu yasha, Kagome. I think you should hear this," Miroku began. "There's been a rumor saying that you two are official?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inu yasha said at the same time.  
  
"They think that because you guys spend so much time together now. Doing exactly what the rules say, and even going out on dates!" Miroku said.  
  
'I actually forgot about the dare.' Kagome thought. She wasn't really thinking. How can this be? People were suppose to forget about the dare and leave the two alone. But apparently it just got worse.  
  
"This is going to be a very long week." Inu yasha muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The stupid dance is coming up. Ugh! And it's this Friday! I wonder who I'm going to go with." Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"I wonder." Sango said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up." Kagome glared.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything wrong. I was just wondering. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Sango asked innocently.  
  
"Right. You were thinking about me going with Inu yasha. That will never happen. Got that?" Kagome asked annoyed.  
  
"Whatever you say." Sango said and turned away.  
  
~*~*~**~*  
  
"Inu yasha, who are you going with to the homecoming?" Miroku asked.  
  
"And why should I tell you?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Because I'm your best bud! Duh!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Right. And that's suppose to make me tell you?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. I suppose." Miroku replied.  
  
"Uh huh. So who are you going with? Did you ask anyone yet?" Inu yasha asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I was hoping I would ask Sango. Like always. Don't know how to ask her though. Should I give her some flower? Maybe with some music? Or, do you want me to buy her a ring?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Dude, this isn't a marriage. It's a dance." Inu yasha reminded Miroku.  
  
"I know. But I want her to say yes!" Miroku complained. "*gasp* maybe I can even give her a quick kiss!"  
  
"Stop living in la la land." Inu yasha muttered.  
  
'Should I ask her to the homecoming? Or should I not? Ugh. So confusing. What if she says no? Who cares, I can always ask someone else like Kikyo.' Inu yasha thought.  
  
Inu yasha walked out of the school building and saw Kagome reading near a big tree all alone.  
  
'This is my chance.'  
  
Inu yasha walked up to Kagome and tapped on her.  
  
"Kagome......um, I was wondering. You know how the homecoming is coming up? And you know, nobody asked us yet..........do you think....." Inu yasha trailed off.  
  
"Do you think.....what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Er, um." Inu yasha sputtered. Kagome gave him a side way glance.  
  
"Would you.....w-would you l-like to g-go er....." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Would I like to go to...you're really getting me confused, Inu yasha." Kagome said giggling.  
  
"Well, wouldyouliketogotothehomecomingwithme? I mean you don't have to but...." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Wait, w-what did you say? I'm not sure if I heard you correctly." Kagome asked slowly.  
  
"Um, would you like to go to the homecoming dance with me?" Inu yasha asked nervously.  
  
"I-I......" Kagome said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&  
  
A/N: hahahahahaha! I end there. I'm really really tierd. Its 12 right now. Sleepy. But I'm gonna upd8! 


	9. Turning Down

Truth or Dare?  
  
Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.  
  
"Um, would you like to go to the homecoming dance with me?" Inu yasha asked nervously.  
  
"I-I......" Kagome said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: Turning down  
  
"I-I.........." Kagome hesitated. She looked into Inu yasha's eyes. "I have to think about it."  
  
"Okay, I take it you don't want to go to the homecoming with me. Right. You can just say it instead of making me wait. I'll just go ask Kikyo." Inu yasha said and took off without a word.  
  
"I never said that I..." Kagome shouted out but decided not to talk anymore. Why didn't I just say yes? 'Because I'm afraid he's just joking around. Like those other freaks like Kouga. I bet he just wanted to ask me so he wouldn't look like a loser. This dare thing isn't over until the homecoming.' Kagome thought. Kagome sighed and walked where Sango was. She stopped when she heard Miroku asking something.  
  
".........I would really like if you came." Miroku said with a bold voice. He looked innocent and sweet.  
  
"Of course I will go to the homecoming with you!" Sango said and hugged Miroku.  
  
"Sango, that's really not necessary..." Miroku said, but he liked it anyway. His hand went creeping toward Sango's ass.  
  
"Not this time buster." Sango said and slapped Miroku's hand.  
  
"*sigh* I was so close!" Miroku complained.  
  
Kagome watched as Sango and Miroku walked together hand in hand. She knew Miroku would be really trusting. He was always sweet to Kagome, but rather perverted. That would never change. She wished Inu yasha wouldn't give up easily and acted like Miroku, just not the perverted part. 'Or jump to conclusions. I never said I wouldn't go with him.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome shouted. Sango's head turned to the direction of Kagome.  
  
"What's up?" Sango asked with a big grin.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"Really. Miroku asked me to the homecoming!!!" Sango squealed happily.  
  
"I know. I heard him talking to you." Kagome smiled half-heatedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked worried.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing." Kagome said with another sigh.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that. You can tell me what's wrong, Kagome. You know you can tell me anything." Sango said gently.  
  
"Really. It's nothing. I'm fine. Everything's fine." Kagome smiled. 'It's just that everybody at school is happy about the homecoming, bragging they have dates when I'm so stupid to turn down Inu yasha.' Kagome wanted to say but didn't.  
  
"Okay. But if you need me, just grab me out anytime, just not when I'm in the bathroom." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stupid....how can I be so stupid? I should've known she would have never said yes. Man, I make a fool of myself." Inu yasha muttered. Inu yasha walked into the school building and saw Kagome at her locker.  
  
'Uh oh, now what do I do.' Inu yasha thought. He quickly turned around to avoid Kagome but Kikyo just popped out.  
  
"Oh my darling Inu yasha!" Kikyo gushed.  
  
"I'm not your darling!" Inu yasha hissed.  
  
"Whatever you say my dear." Kikyo said as she put her hand on Inu yasha's cheeks.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inu yasha demanded and blushed.  
  
"You use to like it when I did that." Kikyo smiled.  
  
Kagome was watching this scene from her locker. She sighed as she saw what Kikyo did to Inu yasah. 'Does he truly still love her?' Kagome thought. She turned away. She felt disgusted.  
  
"Inu yasha, why don't we go to the homecoming together? Since I don't think you have a date yet." Kikyo said with a smile. This caught Kagome's attention.  
  
"Well I suppose we could go together. At least you asked me, I was supposed to go with Kagome originally." Inu yasha said slowly.  
  
'What? I told him I was going to think about it and he just makes a decision with Kikyo. Am I like invisible to him?' Kagome thought. 'Apparently so.'  
  
"Great. Now, I must go. After school I have a lot of shopping to do." Kikyo said and ran off.  
  
'Whatever. I'm not going to let this bother me. But...... I knew it! Inu yasha never actually cared for me. He only wanted to use me so people wouldn't think he was a chicken.' Kagome thought angrily. She stomped away to the other direction of where Kikyo went.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now class, the story is supposed to be due tomorrow, so I would like you to meet with your partners again." Ms. Akizuki announced again.  
  
'Great. Just great. I was hoping to avoid him. Ugh!' Kagome thought.  
  
'Great. Just great. What am I going to do? I was hoping to avoid her!' Inu yasha thought. (A/N: Isn't it freaky when people think alike?)  
  
"Okay," Inu yasha said as he walked to the desk next to him. Which was Kagome's. "What do you want to write about?"  
  
"I'm still thinking." Kagome said not looking at him.  
  
"Well you better hurry up and think of one. It's due tomorrow and we don't even know what we're going to write about!" Inu yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you think of something? It's not easy!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"I gave you a whole list of things." Inu yasha snapped back.  
  
"A list of crap." Kagome muttered.  
  
"You know what? I don't even care if we get a bad grade. You can do the story all by your self, Ms. Smart-ass." Inu yasha snarled.  
  
"Fine! I will!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Good. Oh, and by the way, you don't need to think about going to the homecoming with me. Pretend I didn't even ask you." Inu yasha finished just as the bell rang. (Short period... o well.)  
  
"Well, I-I didn't even want to go with you!" Kagome shouted out.  
  
'He makes me so mad!' Kagome thought as a tear slid down her face.  
  
'What's this? Tears? Why am I crying?' Kagome thought. She quickly dried her tears and went out of the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
At lunchtime, Kagome was all alone again. Sango ditched her to get together with Miroku. She took out her notebook and began scribbling. After she was done, she noticed she drew Inu yasha. It didn't really look like Inu yasha, this one had doggy ears. Kagome giggled at what she drew.  
  
"K-A-G-O-M-E and I-N-U Y-A-S-H-A forever. You should've written that." Sango said with a smirk as she cam up.  
  
"W-what?" Kagome asked surprisingly as she slammed her notebook shut.  
  
"Cute drawing you had there." Sango smirked again.  
  
"What drawing?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean." Sango said.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome said not looking up.  
  
"So, who are you going with to the homecoming dance?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to the homecoming. I thought I told you that." Kagome said with a frown.  
  
"What? You're not going? Are you crazy?" Sango asked shaking Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Nobody asked me, there's not use going there if nobody is going to ask me." Kagome explained.  
  
"At least I get to stay home and watch T.V." Kagome said.  
  
"Tell me your joking. Nobody? Nobody asked you? That is impossible. It's just not." Sango said shaking her head.  
  
"How is that not possible? Anything is possible. I'm not going to the homecoming dance, big whoop." Kagome grumbled.  
  
"But you have to go! What about Inu yasha? Didn't he ask you? He should be going with you." Sango insisted.  
  
"Nope, Kikyo already asked him." Kagome said.  
  
"How about Hojo?" Sango asked.  
  
"He kind of asked Mika." Kagome said.  
  
"Kouga?" Sango tried.  
  
"You must be crazy." Kagome said.  
  
"Then what about......" Sango tried thinking of someone but couldn't .  
  
"Okay Sango. Thank you for helping me find someone to go to the homecoming dance, but that's not going to happen. I'm not going. Final," Kagome said. "Plus, I need to finish a whole story by tomorrow."  
  
"Isn't Inu yasha supposed to help you?" Sango asked.  
  
"He seems to be.....a little busy." Kagome said trying to get Sango off the subject.  
  
"That's totally unfair to you. He should be doing some work too!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"He did." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Kagome, you should really stop taking peoples sides. You're too modest and everything!" Sango cried out.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, but no. I'm not going and I'm going to do my story." Kagome said for the last time. She stood up and walked away.  
  
"But Kagome!" Sango called after her. 'Okay, I really don't get this. She popular and pretty. And also nice! And nobody asked her yet? What's going on?'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome called out when she stepped into the shrine. No one seemed to have shouted back.  
  
"I wonder where they all are?" Kagome wondered. She went into the kitchen and saw two letters.  
  
Honey, Your brother and I went out to get some project supplies. Be back before dinner!  
Love,  
Mother  
  
Kagome, I'm going out to explore. Your mother already knows where I'm going. Be back in two days.  
Love,  
Grandpa  
  
Kagome sighed. She went upstairs into her room. She stood at her bedroom door, looking around she sighed again. She took out the list of things Inu yasha wrote down. Her heart ached. She didn't know why but it just did.  
  
'Why am I feeling like this?' Kagome thought. She sighed and went to work. On her blank piece of paper she tried to think of a title but couldn't.  
  
'I can't think. What am I going to do? I can never come up with anything.' Kagome sighed and crumpled up her paper. She sat at her desk staring into space, she suddenly saw Inu yasha's face.  
  
'What am I thinking?' Kagome shook her head. 'Why am I always thinking about him? Why? I just don't understand......"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inu yasha was in his room working on his other homework. He finished everything.  
  
'Okay, now, I finished my math, social studies, science, and langu.....' He stopped. He just remembered that he made Kagome do all the work.  
  
'Serves her right.' Inu yasha thought. He decided to go watch T.V. since he finished all his homework. Walking to the living room he hear the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" Inu yasha said into the phone.  
  
"Inu yasha!! Hmm, It's so nice to hear you again....I missed you during school!" Kikyo said.  
  
"Oh, hey." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Anyways, what color do you think I should wear for the homecoming? I want everything to be perfect. I have a pink one, a red, black, gold, silver......" Kikyo said naming all the different kinds of dresses she had.  
  
On the other side of the line, Inu yasha just sat there not listening one bit. He wondered who Kagome was going to go with.  
  
'Kagome? Why would I care who she would be going with.' Inu yasha thought shaking it off. 'I guess I was a little to harsh. Actually, why should I care? It's her fault. And who would want to go to the homecoming with her? She's so ugly.'  
  
'Actually you would want to go with her. Remember?'  
  
'Why are you back?'  
  
'You really should go apologize to her. You were kind of mean.'  
  
'You shut up.'  
  
'Whatever. I'm just telling what's best. You shouldn't go with Kikyo. You made a really big mistake.'  
  
".....don't you?" Kikyo asked from the other line.  
  
"Um, what?" Inu yasha said suddenly distracted from his thoughts.  
  
"Today I saw Kagome on the streets. She was like soooooo stupid. Do you know what she did? She tripped! What an idiot." Kikyo laughed from the other end.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. You know, that ugly jerk headed girl? The one that's in our school?" Kikyo asked as if Inu yasha was dumb.  
  
"She's not stupid!" Inu yasha said.  
  
"I know, Kikyo said. "She stupider than stupid."  
  
"No......." Inu yasha didn't bother finishing his sentence.  
  
'Why am I taking her side?' Inu yasha thought. He sighed and decided to tell Kikyo that he had to go. He hung up and went back to his room. He still felt bad about what he did to Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Still nothing...." Kagome muttered. She'd been thinking of something to write about during the past few hours. She finally gave up and didn't care if she failed. From downstairs her mother and Souta came back.  
  
"Kagome!!! We're home!" Her mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Welcome home." Kagome said as she went downstairs.  
  
"So how's the story coming?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"Um, great!" Kagome lied.  
  
"Ah. Is he here?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That guy that came today." Kagome's mother replied.  
  
"Oh, you mean Inu yasha? No." Kagome said. She wished her mother would stop talking about him.  
  
"He should be here! This story is due tomorrow isn't it?" Kagome's mother asked. She went to the phone and called Inu yasha. (pretend she already has his number k?)  
  
"Mom! Stop!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Hello? Inu yasha? Would you like to....." Kagome's mother started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay! Another story updated! At last! Now I can rest in peace. Thank you every1! Me go do homework now. Ugh. Hey everybody out there! If u give me sum more reviews, I promise I'll update! I already have part of mi chappie done! K? reviews + more reviews = ???????. I give you that problem to solve. 


	10. Our Story

Truth or Dare  
  
Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.  
  
Okay, screw the chappie in the beginning. I'm not gonna post the ending part anymore. Okay, so now on to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Our story  
  
""Hello? Inu yasha? Would you like to come over to help Kagome on her.......no? What do you mean no?" Kagome's mom asked.  
  
"I mean, I don't think Kagome would want company right now." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Oh really? Let me go ask Kagome." Kagome's mom went over to Kagome and asked.  
  
"Uh, um. Mom, if he doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to. You can't really force him to." Kagome said.  
  
"But it's not your story. It's yours and his. Okay? So, I think he should come........ Hello Inu yasha? Sorry for taking that long, but I really think you should come help Kagome........Mhm, yes, yes. Right. Yeah. Bye." Kagome's mother said.  
  
"Mom! You didn't have to force him! You shouldn't have. If someone doesn't feel like coming, you don't just force them. Don't you think that's a little rude?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Certainly not! You guys are supposed to get engaged. Which means he's going to be my son-in-law." Kagome's mom cried happily.  
  
"Mom! I'm not going to marry him! Not in a million bazillion years!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"No, your not. You're going to have a baby with him!!" Kagome's mom shouted more happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"He's here." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Aw, don't sound so disappointed." Kagome's mom said cheerfully. She went over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Er, hi Mrs. Higurashi." Inu yasha greeted uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh, hello dear," Kagome's mom said. "Kagome should be upstairs. She seemed a little out of control when I called you. Did anything happen between you two, son-in-law?"  
  
"S-son-in-law?" Inu yasha sputtered.  
  
"Well yes! Anyways, Kagome is upstairs. She should be in her room" Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"Um, alright." Inu yasha said and quickly went up the stairs. Inu yasha scurried up the stairs hoping Kagome's mom wouldn't keep talking about the "son-in-law" thing.  
  
"Um.....hey." Inu yasha said uncomfortably as he stepped into her room.  
  
"Hey." Kagome said not looking up from her notebook. She was still mad at Inu yasha.  
  
"Um. So. Did you finish the story? Or did you come up with anything?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"......" Kagome still didn't look up.  
  
"Well?" Inu yasha asked again.  
  
Kagome slammed her notebook shut. Inu yasha jumped up a little.  
  
"Okay. You know what? You don't even need to be here! And anyways, I thought you didn't care if we got a bad grade? And what about letting me do all the work? What's gotten into you? You're really complicated. Which is the real side? The nice, helpful one or the stuck up, stupid, idiotic, dimwitted jerk?! Geez!" Kagome said and threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Well, why should I tell you? Isn't it obvious?" Inu yasha said giving Kagome a glare.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question." Kagome said now looking at him. She glared back and stood up.  
  
"Whatever. And just to tell you? I'm not as much as a jerk than you are. You should think before you talk. Oh, of course! You can't even think 'cause you don't have a brain! How can I forget?" Inu yasha said with a laugh.  
  
"If I didn't have a brain, I wouldn't be talking or I wouldn't be in high school! Now look who's talking." Kagome shot back.  
  
"Uh huh. That's terrific. And I'm in high school too. How exciting. That doesn't prove that you have a brain. You could've snuck or something. Your type of stupid girls are like that." Inu yasha said shaking his head.  
  
Kagome raised her one of her eyebrows. "Uh huh.....you don't really make sense."  
  
"That 'cause you don't have a brain. That's what I've been telling you!" Inu yasha said. He rolled his eyes and sat on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked still glaring.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"You're sitting on my bedroom floor. MY floor." Kagome said with another glare.  
  
"Right......ew! Did you say your floor?! I might get contaminated!" Inu yasha shouted and stood up running around like a retard. He snickered and stopped.  
  
"........Okay. You know what?! I've had enough! Get out of my room! GET OUT! I SAID OUT!!!! NOW!" Kagome shouted angrily. She pushed him and he stumbled.  
  
"What the.......What the hell did you do that for?!" Inu yasha shouted.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO THAT FOR?! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! AND ARE YOU DEAF?! I SAID OUT! GET OUT!! OUT, OUT, OUT! AS IN O-U-T!" Kagome shouted even louder. She got pissed and starting shoving. She pushed until he was out of her door way.  
  
"Okay, I'm out. Isn't that so exciting?" Inu yasha asked. He glared at Kagome and rolled his eyes. With that Kagome slammed the door as hard as she could right in front of Inu yasha's face.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`  
  
It had already been an hour since Inu yasha left. Kagome sighed and went to her bed. She sat on it comfortably and laid down. She had been so tired after she yelled. Come to think of it, that was her first time yelling so loud. She closed her eyes sleepily. Then there was a knock on the door. Kagome groaned and rolled over to get up. She opened the door and Souta was the standing.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked with a sigh.  
  
Souta peered at Kagome. "I need to ask you something. I'm just curious."  
  
"Okay, then ask." Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"Why were you shouting so loud? Didn't you know that Inu yasha was there? Or were you actually shouting at him?" Souta asked.  
  
"I kind of knew he was there. And yes, I was shouting at him." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, why were you shouting at him? He's a nice guy." Souta said.  
  
"Nice? Hardly. If you knew him like me, you would freak out. He's the most stupidest arrogant jerk," Kagome said bitterly. "And how do you know he's nice? You've never seen him before."  
  
"I'm playing Nintendo with him right now. He's so good. Man! I never seen anyone get such a good score!" Souta said excitedly.  
  
"What?! What do you mean your playing Nintendo with him NOW?!" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"Well, I did finish my homework. And mom gave me permission to play." Souta said sweetly.  
  
"Souta, you know exactly what I mean. Why is he still here?" Kagome asked glaring.  
  
"Well.......I wanted to play. That's all. And mom wanted you guys to finish the story.....but you guys were yelling so loud that we heard every single word. So mom decided to let him stay a little bit longer while you calm down. You know, because your temper is really.....yeah." Souta said.  
  
Kagome glared even harder. 'My temper? Yeah right. His temper is even worse! And what the heck is my mom thinking. Letting him stay here? I'm so going to kick him out right now!' Kagome thought and stomped out of the room and went to Souta's.  
  
"......Oh, really? I never knew you were so talented! So you practiced using the sword ever since you were three? I'm impressed!" Kagome's mother said smiling. She had been talking to Inu yasha ever since Souta was talking to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, my dad was a real master with it. He taught me everyday. It was really hard and tiring, but my dad told me to never give up. He was really good at teaching me....even though I never listened to him. I treated him really badly. And now....he's gone. But I always loved him. My mother cried everyday, thinking about him. One day, she got really sick and died." Inu yasha said remembering the memories.  
  
"Oh! Gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I never knew your mother and father passed away." Mrs. Higurashi said as her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Besides, that already passed." Inu yasha said and noticed that Kagome and Souta were at the doorway.  
  
"Hi honey. Why don't you two finish writing your story?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Uh...um, I don't know..." Kagome said now feeling sorry for Inu yasha. His mother and father had passed away. She never knew how hard his life was.  
  
"Inu yasha! Let's play another game! Maybe you can teach me that new move you did!" Souta said interrupting.  
  
"Nah, I have to finish writing. Maybe next time, kiddo." Inu yasha said and gave him a smile.  
  
"Um.....let's go back then." Kagome said uneasily.  
  
"Yeah. Let's." Inu yasha said and followed Kagome. Kagome walked slowly out of Souta's room with Inu yasha following behind her.  
  
"Er, so what are we suppose to do? I mean... we're just going to be arguing... might as well at least come up with something." Inu yasha said not making eye contact.  
  
"Well, um...I'm stumped." Kagome said biting her lips.  
  
"Okay, let's think of something simple....." Inu yasha said still not looking at Kagome. Kagome sighed and turned away. This wasn't going to work out at all. She knew that they wouldn't get anything at this time.  
  
"Are you guys still wondering on what to write about?" Mrs. Higurashi asked caring lemonade inside.  
  
"No! We don't know what to write about at all!" Kagome complained.  
  
"Okay. Keep thinking. Anyways, here's some lemona..." Mrs. Higurashi's toes accidentally got caught on the floor and fell with the lemonade spilled. She bumped into Kagome. Kagome tripped and fell onto Inu yasha.  
  
"Oof." Inu yasha grunted.  
  
"Ow....." Kagome said rubbing her elbows. She turned and noticed that she was on top of Inu yasha's chest. Kagome looked at Inu yasha while he did the same. Their eyes locked at each others for a split second. They blushed and turned away quickly. This whole scene was quite lovely to Mrs. Higurashi. She actually felt happy for tripping and spilling. 'My little girl has learned something new.....love.'  
  
The two quickly stood up and Inu yasha cleared his throat.  
  
"Here, let me help you with the lemonade." Inu yasha said still blushing.  
  
"Ah, It's okay, son-in-law." Mrs. Higruashi said smiling. "You guys can go into my room and do your work. It's really spacey in there, so you can have more air."  
  
"Um...are you sure mom? You never let anyone go into your bedroom once." Kagome asked.  
  
"Why, Inu yasha isn't a stranger! He's going to be marrying you, he counts as a family." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"M-mom! We're not going to marry!" Kagome said. "And we will never."  
  
"Exactly. Never." Inu yasha echoed.  
  
They walked into Mrs. Higurashi's bedroom and began thinking.  
  
"We could do a history of something. That still counts as something...." Kagome thought.  
  
"History?? You're kidding me right? I don't even know anything about history." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Let's do something action like. Something exciting." Kagome thought.  
  
Inu yasha smiled and thought of something. "Hey, I think I know what we can do now, something action like right? Something exciting...this is going to be exciting all right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"........finally! Finished! Yay!" Kagome cheered. She was so happy that the story was done, but the story was kind of fun to do. Especially on what they did.  
  
"Yup." Inu yasha said agreeing while stretching. He looked at the clock on the bedstand. "I should get going. You're going to bring the story tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah. Thank you......the idea was really good. I never knew you would actually come up with something like that." Kagome said impressed.  
  
"Well, appearances don't count." Inu yasha smirked. He walked out out the room and said good-bye to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Have a nice day too. Bye!" Mrs. Higurashi said. She closed the door and turned to Kagome. "Now let's see what you've got!"  
  
"Here. Read it. It's actually good." Kagome said and gave her paper to her mom. They sat on the couch reading the story and Mrs. Higurashi's smile lighten up even more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye mom! See you after school!" Kagome said the next morning. She stepped out of the shrine and started walking in the bright morning. The gentle breeze blew her hair a little, making her smile.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if I'll meet up with Inu yasha. He was actually nice to me for the first time! I guess I misunderstood him." Kagome said aloud. When she turned to a corner, just as she predicted, Inu yasha was walking in the same direction.  
  
"Morning!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." Inu yasha replied bored.  
  
'What's up with him? A bit sarcastic are we?' Kagome thought.  
  
"What do you want?" Inu yasha said glaring. He took a step aside so he was far from Kagome.  
  
"Nothing.....I just said good morning. I was being nice." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"That's nice. Like I really care. Psh. Good morning? Whatever." Inu yasha said and speed up.  
  
'Actually I take my word back. He was never nice.' Kagome said and rolled her eyes. 'Now I bet he's going to start acting like a jerk again.'  
  
They quickly walked to school with Inu yasha in the front and Kagome in the back. They stepped into the school building and began walking to their classroom. On their way to the classroom, Sango popped out like always.  
  
"Kagome!!! Good morning!" Sango said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, aren't we happy this morning?" Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Yes! You want to know why? Because I got my dress for the homecoming! I bought it yesterday. It's really beautiful! You got to see it someday." Sango gushed.  
  
"I'll be surprised when you step onto the dance floor. I can't wait to see it!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
'Ugh. The homecoming dance. I forgot it was this Friday.' Inu yasha thought.  
  
"Inu yasha honey! I have so much to tell you! Come here." Kikyo said as she came up to Inu yasha.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Inu yasha asked sweetly.  
  
"You have such a sweet smile." Kikyo said fluttering her eyelashes. " You won't believe what I got for the homecoming!"  
  
'Whoopy. We're going to talk about homecoming dresses. How exciting.' Inu yasha thought.  
  
"Okay, I bought this....." Kikyo started.  
  
"Okay, Kikyo. I'm glad you have such a beautiful dress. Yes. You're going to look beautiful in it. I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class. See you later." Inu yasha said and ran off.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu yasha as he ran down the hallway.  
  
'Homecoming dance.....I forgot. I wonder who I'll be going with....' Kagome thought as she sighed.  
  
A/N: Ooooooooooooookaaaay! There! My ninth chapter. Happy? I got sum reviews so I guess I'm updating. Ok! cute_sweetheart11, you got the answer correct! Reviews+more reviews= update! Good job! Lol. So! Until next time everyone! Oh! And I 4got. Thank you everyone who reviewed! And Isabel? Thank you for all the reviews......but I think I only need one. Lol ^^ 


	11. Presentation Time

Truth or Dare?  
  
Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.  
  
Okay! So, now I'm finally gonna upd8. alrighty, um...wait, what was I going 2 say?? Er..oh ya! Thank you pplz 4 all ur kind reviews. *Bow* Oh, and Akaro? I'll be telling the story in here. I didn't exactly know what 2 do..so I'm just going 2 do..THAT. Oh and pplz? They r not going 2 the homecoming 2gether! Aren't I evil? It's just part of the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe no one asked you yet!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Who cares? It's no biggy..." Kagome sighed. She sat down at the lunch tables and plopped down her lunch.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome! Why don't you just go with a random person? I mean, there's more guys out there that don't have a date yet." Sango urged.  
  
"No. Why would I want to go with someone I barley know? I mean, that's going to be the worst dance. Let's see you go with someone you don't know. You think you'd have fun?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well....ugh! Fine. I give up. There's no one available." Sango said.  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you." Kagome sighed again and played with her lunch.  
  
"Look, there's Inu yasha. Do you want to go say hi to him? ........ Oh my gosh!" Sango gasped with her hand covered over her mouth.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I forgot you need to sit with Inu yasha! This dare thing isn't off yet!" Sango said.  
  
"Really? You totally forgot? Are you sure?" Kagome asked surprised. Sango nodded.  
  
"You need to go back to him. Or else Mika will find out." Sango smirked.  
  
"Oh come on! Nobody remembers. It's old news already. Let's just say the dare is off. Okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No K. Because I certainly remember now. Now go." Sango said pushing Kagome to Inu yasha's table. He was sitting with Kikyo. They seemed to be talking about the homecoming dance. Well, at least Kikyo was.  
  
".......so which one?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Er.." Inu yasha said uncertain.  
  
"Oh hey Inu yasha! Your girlfriend is back. I almost forgot that I had to give her back to you. So why don't you make some..oof...room for her?" Sango said trying to push Kikyo aside.  
  
"What....are you doing?" Kikyo demanded.  
  
"Trying to make room for Kagome." Sango replied simply.  
  
"Excuse me, there's a space right here." Kikyo said pointing towards the seat next to her.  
  
"But excuse me missy, Kagome is suppose to be Inu yasha's "girlfriend", so you aren't allowed to sit next to him. It would be strange for Inu yasha sitting in between two girls. And apparently, you're not his girlfriend. So you might as well...MOVE IT!" Sango said shoving Kikyo aside. She grabbed Kagome and pushed her down into the seat next to Inu yasha.  
  
"Sit here. And make sure this git doesn't try to push you off." Sango said. And with that she turned away.  
  
"Um...." Kagome said uneasily.  
  
"Why does Sango have to interrupt every single time?" Inu yasha asked frustrated.  
  
"Oh, she really didn't mean it. She was just trying to help Mika." Kagome said taking Sango's side.  
  
"I agree with Inu yasha. That Sango is a bitch!" Kikyo exclaimed.  
  
"Butt out." Kagome said giving Kikyo a glare.  
  
"You know, you don't have to stay at this table. You might as well go away. You're as annoying as Sango. So GO." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Hah." Kikyo said smirking.  
  
"I-I.." Kagome stammered looking hurt.  
  
"Hello? Higurashi? Go means walk away." Kikyo said.  
  
"I know. It's just....Why are you being so mean? I didn't do anything to you." Kagome asked still hurt.  
  
"Mean? Hardly. You're the annoying one here. And I said go....geez, unless you need someone to help you get out of here. Can't a guy get some peace?" Inu yasha asked angrily.  
  
"F-fine." Kagome said finally. Her eyes began to water, she stood up from her seat and faced Inu yasha. She wiped her eyes. She glared at him and placed a hand on Kikyo's shoulder and Inu yasha's and push them into each other hard.  
  
"What the hell?!" Inu yasha shouted angrily.  
  
"Oh, Inu yasha!" Kikyo said sighing. She nuzzled and closed her eyes day dreaming.  
  
"What the....Kikyo, get away!" Inu yasha shouted.  
  
"Well, have a good time with your new girlfriend. I just dumped you. Have a nice day!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Oh, why didn't I think of that before! Sheesh! Man, you stupid little....." Inu yasha trailed off.  
  
"Humph!" Kagome gave Inu yasha one last glare and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Kagome, what did you do for your story?" Sango asked.  
  
"......Oh my gosh. I can't believe I did that...I can't believe it. I just can't." Kagome muttered slapping her hand onto her forehead.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"You won't believe it...Ugh! Inu yasha is going to be so mad at me!" Kagome exclaimed. She walked into the classroom and headed to her direction of her seat. She plopped down on her chair and took out her supplies.  
  
"Well?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Well what?" Kagome said looking the other direction.  
  
"Where is it?" Inu yasha asked again.  
  
"Where is what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Where is the god damn paper!" Inu yasha shouted.  
  
"T-the paper? Y-you mean our story? Well, you see. Yesterday when you left after to go home, um... I gave the paper to my mom to read, and I think she forgot to give it back to me. And then I went to my room and forgo...." Kagome sputtered.  
  
"So you....FORGOT OUR PAPER?! ARE YOU CRAZY? I WORKED SO HARD ON THAT AND YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT?! MAN! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN, YOU'RE A.....ARGH!" Inu yasha exploded.  
  
"Calm down Inu yasha. Sheesh. It's not a big deal. All we have to do is turn it in tomorrow and our grade goes down by ten points. And then we get detention." Kagome said giving her most innocent smile.  
  
"THAT'S all? What do you mean THAT'S all?" Inu yasha yelled.  
  
"You know what I mean. I mean, when did you care about your grades? Sheesh." Kagome said glaring.  
  
"Whatever. You have to go explain to Ms. Akizuki. I shouldn't be in trouble. Got that? And we were also suppose to give a speech!" Inu yasha said angrily.  
  
"Fine! Fine! Blame it on me, okay? Though, it's not going to work. 'Cause you're the one who gave the paper to me in the first place." Kagome said sighing.  
  
"You...." Inu yasha started.  
  
"Alright class! I want you all to take out your story. When I call up your partner's name and yours, you must come up to me and turn in the story. After, you will give your speech on what you wrote about and explain how you got this idea. Got that?" Ms. Akizuki asked.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Akizuki." The class said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, then....Sango and Miroku! Please come up." Ms. Akizuki announced.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood up from their seats and walked up to the front of the classroom. They gave their paper and faced the class.  
  
"Okay! So, Miroku and I did a story about perverts." Sango glared at Miroku.  
  
"So, there was once a guy named Miroko, he always touched ever girl he saw. Especially Sanga." Sango started.  
  
"Ah, wait. But we thought that having perverts in the world are special. You see, perverts are usually cute, don't you guys think so? I mean, the girl Sanga truly does loves Miroko. She just wouldn't admit it." Miroku smiled.  
  
"*Cough* *cough*" Sango choked and pretended to gag. "Actually, let's have a vote. Who thinks having perverts in the world is good? Nobody? You see, perverts are disgusting. Who agrees with me?" Sango asked.  
  
Everybody raised their hands. Kagome giggled from the back of the room. Inu yasha caught himself looking at her. Blushing he turned away.  
  
"So, in the end of the story, Sanga teaches him a lesson by slapping, and he stops stalking her. The end." Sango finished rolling her eyes.  
  
"No! We actually changed the ending. Okay, Sanga confessed that she loved him, so they kissed and...." Miroku started but got cut off by Sango. She grabbed his ear lobes and pulled him away.  
  
"Thank you." Sango smiled and walked off.  
  
"Good job Sango and Miroku....but I have a question. How did you guys react. Or let's say, were you two fussing about anything? Were there any arguments?" Ms. Akizuki asked.  
  
"No. No arguments. Only a lot of slapping." Sango said.  
  
"Slapping?" Ms. Akizuki questioned.  
  
"Never mind." Snago said and sat down.  
  
"Alright....then we'll have...Kagome and Inu yasha go next." Ms. Akizuki announced looking at a list.  
  
"Um....Ms. Akizuki? We have a little problem. You see, when we finished writing the story, I gave the paper to Kagome. And she kind of forgot to bring it to school. So, we can't present today. So you might as well pick another group first." Inu yasha explained. He walked back to his seat and sat down looking at Ms. Akizuki.  
  
"Well, that shouldn't have happened if you two were ready right? Kagome, you should've remembered to bring it to school! Inu yasha trusted you in bringing it. Now both of your grades go down! I'm very disappointed in you. You will stay in for detention today." Ms. Akizuki said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah." Inu yasha smirked.  
  
"And as for you, Inu yasha. You should've checked with her in the beginning. You also could've brought the paper back home instead. I'm not only disappointed in Kagome, I'm disappointed in both of you! Both of you have detention. Now, Kagome, remember to bring the story tomorrow. Okay?" Ms. Akizuki asked.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Akizuki." Kagome said.  
  
"Now, Mika and Hojo? Please come up to present." Ms. Akizuki said naming another pair.  
  
"Now look what you did. I have detention!" Inu yasha hissed.  
  
"Well, don't you always have detention? What's the difference?" Kagome asked. "I should be the one complaining."  
  
"Whatever." Inu yasha glared.  
  
Class ended and Ms. Akizuki gathered her things.  
  
"Inu yasha? Kagome? You two need to stay in for detention. I need to go attend to a meeting, so you two will be alone. I have Ms. Kaede watching you time to time. She'll be looking in the widow to see that you two are in here. Okay?" Ms. Akizuki asked.  
  
"Mhm, sure." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, now be good!" Ms. Akizuki said as she went out the door. The door closed and Inu yasha and Kagome sat at their seats quietly. They were back to back not looking at each other. Inu yasha stole a glance at Kagome who's head was tilted. She was thinking about something. She looked sad. He felt like asking her what was wrong, but didn't dare to.  
  
Kagome sighed as she got up from her seat. She walked to the window and opened it.  
  
"Mmm....." Kagome smiled as the wind brushed against her. Her hair flew gently, making it shine in the sun. "It's so pretty! Look at the clouds Inu yasha!" Kagome said as she stared up to the sky.  
  
Inu yasha stood up from his seat and walked up to Kagome. He stood next to her and looked up to the sky.  
  
"Doesn't that cloud look like two hearts?" Kagome said as she pointed to a cloud that was shaped as a two hearts.  
  
"Feh." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Figures...." Kagome sighed and walked back to her seat. She put her head on the desk and closed her eyes. Strangely, she felt tired. She drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Inu yasha walked up to Kagome, gazing at her.  
  
'She looks cute like that....'  
  
'Told you so!'  
  
'Ugh, not you again.'  
  
'Well, I'm sorry. Whatever. You are so stupid for going to the homecoming dance with Kikyo.'  
  
'Shut up.' Inu yasha shook his thoughts away and glanced at Kagome again. She looked like an angle.  
  
'What am I thinking?'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Detention wasn't so bad was it?" Sango asked as they stepped out of the school yard.  
  
"I don't know.... I was asleep." Kagome yawned.  
  
"Hmm....did anything happen? Anything....interesting?" Sango smirked.  
  
"What?! No way! Sango!" Kagome ran after Sango. They laughed and feel onto the grass.  
  
"So! Are you going to show me your dress?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nope! Not until tomorrow. The homecoming!" Sango cried happily.  
  
"Right.....homecoming is tomorrow...." Kagome sighed and laid down.  
  
"Oh! Kagome! I just heard that......um... Kouga was going to ask you to the homecoming. Like, today." Sango said.  
  
"Well, he's going to be turned down, 'cause I'm seriously not going to go with him." Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
"But come on Kagome! At least you get to go to the dance!" Sango protested.  
  
"No." Kagome said firmly. "I'm never going to go with him. Not him."  
  
"Kagome, he's coming. Such great timing isn't it?" Sango said pointing to Kouga. He walked up to them and faced Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! So, I was wondering...since you don't have anyone to go to the homecoming, I was wondering if you would go to the homecoming with me." Kouga asked bravely. He smiled at her with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Kouga, I'm really sorry...I wish I could go with you...but....." Kagome said but Sango beat her.  
  
"But she would love to go with you. I mean, why wouldn't she? She'll go with you. Have a nice day!" Sango said and pushed Kouga away.  
  
"Alright! So I'll pick you up around....." Kouga said.  
  
"She'll call you!" Sango shouted. She turned to Kagome and smiled. "I guess you'll be going to the homecoming after all."  
  
Kagome stood there opened mouth, looking like a fish. She took a deep breath and let it out. She smiled sweetly, but that smile turned into a frown.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU KNOW I HATE KOUGA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"K-Kagome. Y-You really don't mean that do you?" Sango asked pretending to look hurt. "You'll be thanking me, Kagome."  
  
Kagome watched Sango walk off. She turned and saw Inu yasha.  
  
"Oh! Hi Inu aysha. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She looked back at the school building and saw that everyone was gone.  
  
"We're suppose to walk back together." Inu yasha said ignoring Kagome's puzzled face.  
  
"Oh...alright..." Kagome said as they started walking out of the school gate.  
  
"So, tomorrow is the homecoming dance. Are you still going with Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu yasha looked at Kagome confused. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering." Kagome said looking down on the streets.  
  
"Oookay..." Inu yasha said giving Kagome a strange look.  
  
"It's nothing. It's just that..." Kagome sighed and looked at Inu yasha. "Never mind. Why do I even try?"  
  
Inu yasha looked at Kagome and wondered what she wanted to tell him. "Right."  
  
"Well..bye." Kagome said and gave him a little wave.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Inu yasha replied as he watched Kagome run off into her house.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Tadaima!" Kagome shouted as she stepped in her house.  
  
"Kagome! Hello dear. Welcome home." Mrs. Higurashi greeted.  
  
"Mom, sorry for the short notice, but I need a dress!" Kagome said.  
  
"A dress?! What do you need that for?" Mrs. Higurshi asked.  
  
"The homecoming is tomorrow!" Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh! So you need a dress! Are you going with Inu yasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Um..no?" Kagome said.  
  
"No? Oh! But then who are you going with?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Kouga. Well, anyways....I need to hurry and finish up my homework." Kagome said as she escaped from her mom.  
  
"Alright. I'll go find you a dress." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. She was disappointed that Kagome wasn't going to go with her future husband.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay! Now...I finished this chapter! Longest one I ever wrote..so. what do you think about it? Is it bad? If it is...tell me! Tell me anything. That would help me write better. But I try to avoid flames tho....thank you every1 hu didn't flame me..only one person did..but let's not talk about that. Alrighty! Bye bye...c u in da next chapter...which is in a couple of days. 


	12. Dance With Me

Truth or Dare?  
  
Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.  
  
Oh! Um.Akaro? Sssooorrrrryyy! I got kinda caught up with the story that I forgot all bout Inu yasha and Kagome's story. ^-^ my bad. But for sure, it's gonna be in this chapter. I'm positive. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter everybody!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11: Dance with me  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked into her bedroom. Homecoming dances can be a pain when you're really not into it.  
  
"Kagome! Come down here! I have some dresses you can pick from!" Ms. Higurashi shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome shouted back as she scrambled down the stairs.  
  
Ms. Higurashi laid out a couple of dresses when Kagome came with sparkles in her eyes.  
  
"Wow! These are so pretty!" Kagome said happily as she picked up a long flowing light purple dress.  
  
"Hmm. Wait....so you're not going to the homecoming with Inu yasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"No mom. Why do you keep on asking that?" Kagome said. "It's not like we were destined to be with each other."  
  
"Oh, it's just that. You guys would make a really great couple!" Ms. Higurashi explained.  
  
"Yes you guys would!" Sango said as she stepped in from the window and closed it with a loud clank.  
  
"When did you come?" Kagome said sweatdropping.  
  
"You guys didn't seem to lock your window. And I kind of heard you guys talking about your relationship between Inu yasha and you. Sorry, I'm just nosy. Don't blame me, it's not that I like that part of my personality." Sango said.  
  
"So there was something going on between you two! I just knew it! Did you guys kiss yet?" Ms. Higurashi asked interested.  
  
"Mom! You are acting really...weird! There is absolutely nothing going on between us two. Okay?" Kagome said frustrated. "There was never a "you guys" and there never will!"  
  
"Kagome. Calm down. It's okay to be embarrassed. You don't need to admit anything." Sango said smirking. "Ms. Higurashi, do you mind if I borrow Kagome for a sec?"  
  
"No, not at all. Go ahead." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Thanks." Sango said smiling and push Kagome into her bedroom.  
  
"Now what? Going to talk about the homecoming? Well, forget it. I wasn't even going to plan on going." Kagome said sighing.  
  
"Oh really?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes. Really." Kagome said sighing again.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? You've been sighing a lot lately." Sango said noticing Kagome's glum face.  
  
"I don't know..It's just that, ever since Inu yasha asked me to the homecoming dan-." Kagome started.  
  
"HE ASKED YOU TO GO TO THE HOMECOMING??!!" Sango asked wide eyed.  
  
"Yeah. And I told him that I needed to think about it. I didn't know why I said that. He just got all mad and stuff. It's like I hurt him or something." Kagome sighed.  
  
"So, you're feeling glum because you're not going to the homecoming dance with Inu yasha. How interesting." Sango said smirking.  
  
"Nonono. It's not that. It's nothing like that." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Oh, then what's it suppose to be? Just admit you like Inu yasha." Sango said still not wiping off the smirk she had on earlier.  
  
"I'm serious, Sango. Okay! I don't know if I like him or not. Right now I'm all mixed up. It's like a puzzle I have to put together and solve." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome. I know how you feel. But come on! Just go to the homecoming, have some fun. And you maybe can even get a dance with Inu yasha!" Sango said patting Kagome.  
  
"Sango, it's not that I want to dance with Inu yasha or not. It's that...oh I don't know what. I'm really confused. I don't know if I like him or like him as a good friend!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. You'll solve that puzzle of yours in no time." Sango said smiling.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome! Aren't you excited?" Sango said jumping up and down the next morning.  
  
"Why would I be excited? What's happening today? Someone's birthday? No school?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, dummy. It's the homecoming dance today!" Sango said excited.  
  
"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that." Kagome said not smiling.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome. We can dance together. Have some fun." Sango said gently. "How far are you with this..puzzle?"  
  
"Didn't start it yet. I'm still confused." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Speaking of your so-called-puzzle, there's Inu yasha and Miroku." Sango said pointing. "Hey guys! Wait up!"  
  
Kagome watched as Sango happily trotted over to Miroku. She followed Sango's tracks slowly without looking up.  
  
"Sango dear! It's so nice to see you all happy and energetic." Miroku said smiling.  
  
"Don't you go there. Don't you dare." Sango said glaring.  
  
"I didn't even do anything!" Miroku said.  
  
"Yet. You don't know what's going to come up." Sango said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Sango. Let him off for once." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. You know, I'm not actually much of a pervert as you think I am. Thank you Kagome. I know you like me very much, so I'm going to give you this beautiful gift." Miroku said and slipped his hands toward Kagome's ass.  
  
"PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT!!!!! HANDS OFF!" Kagome shouted as she continuously slapped Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, you really need to control yourself." Inu yasha growled.  
  
"How can you guys be so cruel to me?" Miroku said as he rubbed the red mark from Kagome's handprint.  
  
"As if. Oh, and you better not act like this at the homecoming. I'm warning you. One little tiny wrong move, you're going down." Sango said giving Miroku a death glare.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku whimpered as he followed Sango into the school building.  
  
"Well, they're gone now." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah..." Inu yasha replied.  
  
"So! Um..." Kagome said uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to go to class now. So yeah. Bye." Inu yasha said walking away leaving Kagome standing there alone. Kagome smiled and gave him a little wave before turning the other direction to go to class. She bumped into someone unexpected.  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome." Kikyo said giving a little fake smile.  
  
"Hi." Kagome said bitterly. 'This is defiantly not the face I want to see.' Kagome thought.  
  
"So, who are you going with the homecoming with?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Kouga." Kagome replied. She played around with her backpack straps and didn't look up at Kikyo.  
  
"How cute. Well, like everyone knows, I'm going to the homecoming with INU YASHA." Kikyo said as she stretch Inu yasha's name.  
  
"I'm happy for you." Kagome said. She really didn't feel like arguing with Kikyo right now. Every time when someone talks to her, it's always about the homecoming. She really didn't want to talk about it. It's not fun to go to the homecoming when you're going with KOUGA.  
  
"Why thank you. We're going to have a blast." Kikyo said smiling even bigger.  
  
"Yes you will. Not to be rude or anything, but I need to get to class. Bye." Kagome said as she rushed off.  
  
"You can't win him over me, Higurashi." Kikyo said as she smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay class! Since yesterday Inu yasha and Kagome didn't do their speech yet, why don't we give them a chance right now?" Ms. Akizuki said while Inu yasha and Kagome went up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Okay, um..Inu yasha and I did a story about the Feudal Fairy tale." Kagome started.  
  
"Now what do we say?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Er, it's based on adventure. This story talks about a dog demon, two mikos, fox demon, flea demon, a monk, and a demon exterminator." Inu yasha continued.  
  
"Okay, so the dog demon was really talented. He knew how to use the sword as well as me." Inu yasha boasted.  
  
"Yeah right. And I have special powers." Kagome said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut up." Inu yasha hissed.  
  
"And why? You call this a presentation? The pervert story was better than ours! Yade ya. Talking about a dog demon, who's really cool. Gag!" Kagome grumbled.  
  
"Well someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed." Inu yasha sneered.  
  
"Whatever. Get this stupid thing over with." Kagome hissed.  
  
"Sure. So, then they had to go on an adventure together to find all of the shikon shards................" Inu yasha said as he told the whole story. (A/N: you don't expect me to tell the whole story do you? I mean, I hate writing summaries. And just to tell ya, I didn't know what to do for their story, so they're just doing this feudal fairy tale.)  
  
"Thank you Inu yasha and Kagome. You guys did a very great job. But, were there any arguments?" Ms. Akizuki asked.  
  
"Tons. I'm not afraid to admit it." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright. Well, please take your seats." Ms. Akizuki said as Inu yasha and Kagome went back to their seats. "Since today is the homecoming dance, I will give you guys a free period. Now you can do whatever you want."  
  
The whole class cheered as they began chatting eagerly about the homecoming.  
  
"What's so exciting about the homecoming?" Kagome muttered.  
  
"Stop acting like that Kagome. How about you ditch Kouga when you get there?" Sango said comforting Kagome.  
  
"Oh yeah, that would work." Kagome said grumpily.  
  
"What??!! You're going with Kouga?!" Inu yasha asked loudly.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Kagome said looking up at Inu yasha.  
  
"N-nothing." Inu yasha quickly turned away to hide his blush.  
  
'Damn, why do I keep on blushing?'  
  
'Because you lik-.'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Class, we will be having a pop up quiz right now." Mr. Myoga said as he passed out couple sheets of papers to the class.  
  
"Great. Just what I need to cheer me up." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Maybe the quiz won't be hard." Sango said.  
  
"You may began." Mr. Myoga said as the whole class turned over their paper.  
  
Who are you going with to the homecoming?  
  
Do you like this person?  
  
Do you hope you guys will kiss?  
  
Kagome looked at the quiz disgusted.  
  
"What the heck?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Exactly! What are you thinking, Mr. Myoga?! This homecoming dance is none of your business!" Sango stood up and walked up to Mr. Myoga.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know who your going with." Mr. Myoga said grinning.  
  
"KISS??!! You're going way to far, old man." Inu yasha growled.  
  
"Actually, I'm not the only nosy one here. Most of the teachers want to know who everybody is going with." Mr. Myoga said.  
  
"How sickening." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Done with my quiz, Mr. Myoga!" Kikyo called from the back of the room.  
  
"Well done Kikyo. Now please pass me your quiz." Mr. Myoga said as he took Kikyo's paper. "You are going with Inu yasha? Wow. You really like him. Mhmm. You're not going to hope to kiss? Why is that, Kikyo?"  
  
"Because I know he will kiss me. Nobody can resist not kissing me." Kikyo smiled.  
  
"That is BS!" Inu yasha shouted.  
  
"It's okay, honey. No need to be embarrassed." Kikyo said blowing a kiss to Inu yasha.  
  
"Oh my gosh...I can't stand being here for another second!" Kagome said. Class had ended shortly after, no homework was given because of the homecoming.  
  
"Did you see how Kikyo was batting her eye lashes at Inu yasha? It was sickening." Sango said as she caught up with Kagome after class.  
  
"No I didn't. I'd gag if I saw that." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, really, are you okay? You can talk to me about anything." Sango said gently.  
  
"No, really. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Kagome assured.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Sango said.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Mika called as she hurried up to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, since today is the last day until the dare is off, why don't you go say something to Inu yasha? Maybe he'll even give you something to remind of about this dare!" Mika said as her eyes shimmered.  
  
"The dare! It's off!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Well, not really. It's actually off until lunch ends. So you guys will be spending a lot of time together during lunch period." Mika instructed.  
  
"Why?" Kagome whined.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome. Stop whining!" Mika said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Humph."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang as lunch period started. Kagome stood up from her seat and went to her locker to put away her things. On the way she meet up with Inu yasha.  
  
"Hey." Kagome said softly.  
  
Inu yasha only nodded in response.  
  
"So did Mika tell you what we have to do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Inu yasha replied.  
  
"Well, you should be glad. At least you won't have an annoying girl like me being around you anymore. Right?" Kagome said as she smiled a little.  
  
"Damn right!" Inu yasha said as he finally agreed.  
  
"I'm not annoying!" Kagome finally exploded.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who said that you were annoying. Sheesh."  
  
"Doesn't mean I meant it!"  
  
"Sure sounded like you did. But the main part is, you are annoying. So just shut up."  
  
"I was just trying to get you to talk! Can't you be any nicer? I just thought that maybe we could be nice for a change! It's the last day, and maybe, just maybe I thought that for once, we could treat each other nicely." Kagome said softly.  
  
Inu yasha stared as Kagome's face, which was staring at the floor. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I guess thing's just don't change. I can't even change a little part of your attitude. I can be pretty pathetic sometimes, I'll admit that.." Kagome trailed off and looked away. Why was she acting so strange? Inu yasha just stood there. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even get what she was talking about. She never talked like that before.  
  
"Um.." Inu yasha shifted as he searched his brain to come up with something to say.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to go use the restrooms." Kagome said as she quickly escaped from Inu yasha.  
  
'What's wrong with me? And nice? Where did that come from? When did I ever think that he was going to be nice to me for a second? Gee, Kagome. How stupid can you be?' Kagome thought as she went into a stall and leaned against it.  
  
".....Inu yasha will drool all over me when he sees me in that dress. Right after school, I'm going to the salon to get my hair fixed, my nails fixed, and makeup. Everything has to be perfect." Kikyo said as her friend and her went to touch up their makeup.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not like guys won't be drooling all over you. You're going to be the best! I can imagine you two dancing and you becoming homecoming queen and Inu yasha becoming homecoming king," said Kikyo's friend, Tsukiyama  
  
"Of course. Can I borrow your crimson rose lip gloss? Thanks. I won't let anybody get near Inu yasha. Especially Kagome. I won't let her near him." Kikyo said as she smacked on some lip gloss.  
  
"Let's go." Tsukiyama said as they both exited the bathroom. Kagome stepped out of the bathroom stall and went up to the mirrors. She studied herself closely. She just sighed and walked out of the bathroom door. When stepping out, she bumped into Inu yasha.  
  
"S-sorry." Kagome apologized as she moved.  
  
"Er...yeah." Inu yasha said uneasily. They just stood there. Nobody knew what to say. Their backs were facing each other, and silence was filling the air.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kikyo stormed in as she broke the silence. "What is she doing here?!"  
  
"What? You mean her?" Inu yasha asked as he pointed to Kagome.  
  
"Who else? Come on Inu yasha honey, let's go. After school we can go get a cup of coffee or something. Hang out and maybe even go to my house to do something FUN." Kikyo said as she brought her hands up to Inu yasha's face. Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched this scene go by. How disgusting it was!  
  
"I thought you would be going to fix your hair, nails, and makeup? Don't you need to be PERFECT?" Kagome asked in annoyance.  
  
"Who told you that? And anyways, it won't really matter if I do go get fixed up because Inu yasha will always love me. Isn't that right darling?" Kikyo said as she gave Inu yasha a quick peck on the cheeks.  
  
"Stop it, Kikyo." Inu yasha demanded as he pushed her away.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Kikyo said as she continued.  
  
"I said STOP IT, dammit!" Inu yasha shouted. Kikyo quickly stopped as Kagome smirked.  
  
"Nice move." Kagome smirked and walked away from the couple.  
  
"....Miroku!!!!! How could you be reading Play Boy?! You scumbag! You're an even bigger pervert I ever knew! How could you be checking out other girls after all those things you told me?! They're almost naked!" Sango shouted. Her shouts could be heard from all over the place. Kagome heard Sango scream and started slapping him. She slapped him again and again and again and again and again and etc.  
  
"Typical." Kagome smiled as she walked up to Sango. She looked down at the pervert and giggled.  
  
"Stoff lffing, Kaffofe." Miroku said as he rubbed his face. Kagome only laughed harder. "Itf nof funffy." (Translate: Stop laughing, Kagome. It's not funny.) Miroku's face was all puffy and red. Kagome bent down and faced Miroku.  
  
"Aw you poor pervert. Here, let me give you a kiss." Kagome said as Miroku eagerly puckered his lips. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! "Don't you ever touch Sango again!" Kagome angrily gave him one last hit and went off with Sango.  
  
"Wow, Kagome. I never knew you were that strong." Sango said as she gave Kagome a little round of applause.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Kagome said as she bowed. "By the way, what did Miroku say? When I heard you talking about the Play Boy magazine, you said something like: "How could you be checking out those girls after all those things you told me?" I think..."  
  
"W-what? I-I didn't say anything like that. What are you talking about?" Sango asked as she turned away.  
  
"Come on. You can tell me. And if you don't, my mood will change. I won't go to the homecoming." Kagome said.  
  
"Ah! No! Kagome, you need to go!" Sango said.  
  
"Then tell me." Kagome forced.  
  
"Nooooooooooo." Sango said as she shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.!!"  
  
"Fine. I'm not going to the homecoming. Oh well." Kagome said as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait! How about this? You go to the homecoming, and I tell you over there. Okay?" Sango asked.  
  
"What if you don't tell me? You might be lying." Kagome said as she studied her friend's face carefully.  
  
"You can't even trust your best friend?" Sango said.  
  
"Oh all right. You better tell me. If you don't, you'll pay for it!" Kagome said. Sango smiled and bounced away to class.  
  
"Don't you just like seeing Sango so excited?" Mirkou asked as his hands rubbed against Kagome.  
  
"You-you-you......." Kagome angrily cracked her knuckles,"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tadaima!" Kagome shouted as she took off her shoes.  
  
"How was school?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Same as always. Ah! By the way, do you mind doing my hair for me? 'Cause today is the homecoming." Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure! I just love doing hairstyles. Did I ever tell you about my part time job when I was young? I worked at a salon!" Ms. Higurashi bragged.  
  
"Wow! I can't wait until you help me. Hmm? Where's Souta?" Kagome asked as she looked around the room.  
  
"He went over her friend's house. Why do you ask?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"No reason. It's just that the house was so quiet. You know, he is really noisy." Kagome said.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"AAAACHOO!" Souta rubbed his nose.  
  
"Did you catch a cold?" Souta's friend Katsumoto asked. (A/N: okay, seriously, I'm just using random names.)  
  
"No...I just felt like as if someone was talking about me." Souta sniffled.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Telephone!" Ms. Higurashi yelled.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome yelled back. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"It's me, Kouga. I was just checking if you were still going to the homecoming with me." Kouga said.  
  
"Of course!" Kagome said.  
  
"Okay. Good. Because I wouldn't want my woman to ditch me." Kouga laughed from the other line.  
  
"Ah..heh heh. N-no..why would I do such things?" Kagome sweat dropped. 'You don't know how much I feel like doing that.' "I got to go. So bye. See you in..1 hour."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Mmmmmmmmoooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP ON MY HAIR!!!!!!!! I NEED TO GO IN 1 HOUR!!!!!!!!" Kagome huffed.  
  
"Coming, coming!" Ms. Higurashi replied as she hurried up the stairs.  
  
It took awhile to get Kagome's dress ironed and put on. At least the dress wasn't complicated at all. Ms. Higurashi had to spend a long, long time on doing Kagome's hair.  
  
Kouga arrived shortly after. He opened the door for her as she stepped into the passenger seat.  
  
"You look beautiful today." Kouga said admiring her.  
  
"Thank you. You do too." Kagome said politely. (A/N: Okay...so beautiful doesn't describe a male. You get what I mean.)  
  
Minutes passed as they got to their school. Kouga escorted Kagome into the building. Kagome's eyes sparkled at the sight of the room. Balloons and streamers were hung up at the wall. There was also a balloon arc when they entered. Banners were up and sparkling confetti were falling from the ceiling causing the floor to shimmer. Music played and tables were set out.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Kagome gasped in delight.  
  
"Yeah." Kouga agreed.  
  
"KAGOME!" Mika shouted as she ran up to Kagome.  
  
"Mika! You look so pretty!" Kagome said as she checked out Mika's dress. Mika had on a light pink dress that had only one sleeve and it went down to her ankles. There was also a see-through pink shawl to go with it. Her hair was a really funky look for prom! The top was criss-crossed into a high ponytail. The ends were "pieced" with hair spray. Hair jewels were scattered in unexpected spots. (A/N: again..from the site.)  
  
"Thanks! You look pretty as well! I especially love the hair. Who did it?" Mika complimented.  
  
"Thanks! My mom helped me. I never knew she was this good!" Kagome giggled. Kagome had a baby blue dress with a layer of see through clothing on top. It was a spaghetti strap and went all the way down to the ground. Her hair was separated in loops and braids, twisted and tucked. Finished really low at the nape at the neck. Toss in an orchid to make a gorgeous statement. (A/N: okay...that was seriously from the site.)  
  
"Ah! There's Sango!" Mika pointed out as Miroku and Sango entered.  
  
"Sango!! Your dress!" Kagome squealed. Sango twirled around and showed her dark royal purple dress. It had sequins sewn onto it. Her dress kind of changed from dark purple to light. Her hair was curled and half up and half down. Loops were added here and there. And with a finishing touch, a sparkling hair tie was placed.  
  
"Why are girls so....weird when it comes to dresses? I just don't get it." Kouga said as he watched the three girls squealing.  
  
"Oiy! Inu yasha! Over here!" Miroku shouted as he waved Inu yasha over. Kagome abruptly stopped squealing. She turned and saw Inu yasha walked over with Kikyo. She had to admit, Kikyo did look pretty in her dress. As Kikyo and Inu yasha arrived, Kikyo's dark red dress flowed along. She held a little red purse to go with the outfit. (A/N: hahahahahaha! I dunno how to describe their dresses! Whaa! That's y I put the sites. But im afraid it wont work!) There were locks of curls piled on top of her head, two groups of hair were left down on the side of her face.  
  
"Hey Mirkou. I'm really surprised that you got Sango to go with you." Inu yasha smirked.  
  
"I'm surprised myself. Who knew I would end up going with a pervert?" Sango said.  
  
(A/N: Kouga and Inu yasha....screw their arguments. Right now I don't want to write about them I will...later...but main part is Kagome and Inu yasha right now ^-^)  
  
Inu yasha turned and saw Kagome. He kept on staring at her. Her hair was up so delicately and her dress matched the color of her eyes. Kagome looked up and caught Inu yasha staring at her. She quickly turned away to hide her blush. A slow song came on as couples went up to the dance floor. Sango, Miroku, Mika, and Hojo also went up.(A/N: I didn't know what to do with Hojo...-_-)  
  
"Come on Inu yasha. Let's go dance." Kikyo said as she pulled Inu yasha up to the dance floor.  
  
"Shall we?" Kouga asked as he took out his hand. Kagome took his hands as they also went up to the dance floor. Inu yasha stole another glance at Kagome and turned away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: WWWWWWWWoooooooooooooooWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was the longest chappie I ever wrote! Long long long!! Oh ya, and Star-Arrows? I'm sorry, but Kouga and Kagome are going and Inu yasha and Kikyo are going to the homecoming. My hands are frozen..type type type! Im still impressed by my work. It's not lyk I mean it was good, just that I wrote a lot!!! Hope you lyk it! Well! Until next time! ^-^ 


	13. Confused Heart

Truth or Dare?  
  
Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.  
  
A/N: aah! Its been awhile since I upd8ed! I was so busy this week. U wont believe how many Christmas shopping I was doing. Anyhu! Demon Angel? Lyk means "like" its just so called AIM style. Sorri, got use 2 using them....so! now lets continue on with the story...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12: Confused heart  
  
Kagome stiffly put her hands around Kouga's neck as he put his hands around her slim waist. They swayed back and forth with the music. Kagome glanced at Inu yasha and saw Kikyo leaning so close to him. Her arms were wrapped around Inu yasha's neck so tightly, like she wouldn't ever let him go. Kagome stared disgustingly as Kikyo leaned onto Inu yasha's chest.  
  
'Humph! Why do I even care?' Kagome thought as she looked away. Kouga seemed to notice that Kagome glanced at Inu yasha. He pulled Kagome closer to him and held her tighter. Kagome noticed his actions and was surprised.  
  
'You're all mine Kagome....' Kouga thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango, why do you keep on looking at Kagome's direction?" Miroku asked as they both danced.  
  
"Don't you notice anything?" Sango asked.  
  
"No....what's happening?" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"How can you be so impenetrable? Look more carefully!" Sango said as she hit Miroku on the head. Miroku stared at Kagome and Kouga for about two minutes.  
  
"Now do you see?" Sango asked impatiently.  
  
"Ahh! Kagome's dancing needs a little improving! She seems a little stiff. Isn't that right?" Miroku asked.  
  
"NO! Baka! Can't you see? Kagome and Inu yasha aren't exactly having fun!" Sango explained.  
  
"Well, then why don't they find something to do more exciting?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That's not what I mean!!!" Sango stopped dancing. "Can't you see that Kagome and Inu yasha are suppose to be dancing together? I mean! It's so obvious! They like each other! I see it in their eyes. They just won't admit a single thing!"  
  
"Oh! So what do you want to do about it?" Miroku asked now understanding.  
  
"That's quite obvious, hentai. All we have to do is get them to dance!" Sango said as she pulled Miroku out of the dance floor so they could discus.  
  
"How? Do you think Kikyo would leave Inu yasha for a second? I seriously doubt it. And Kouga, he thinks Kagome is her woman." Miroku said.  
  
"True, I know how to get Kouga away. He's quit a gentleman when he's handling with girls though. I'll go handle Kouga, you go get Kikyo away from Inu yasha. That is after the song is finished." Sango explained.  
  
The song ended shortly after and Sango stood up and pulled Miroku up.  
  
"Let's go. Now remember, say that we need help on getting the drinks!" Sango reminded.  
  
"Yeah yeah...." Miroku nodded.  
  
Sango saw Kagome and Kouga walk back from the dance floor. Kouga seemed to be talking about something, but Kagome wasn't paying attention at all. She just stared down at the floor.  
  
"Kouga! Hey!" Sango tried shouting over the music. She tried running up to Kouga with her long purple dress flowing along. Kouga turned and looked perplexed.  
  
"Yeah? What would you like?" Kouga asked politely.  
  
"Well.... I was wondering if you could help Miroku and I with the drinks!" Sango said.  
  
"Um....why do you need my help? I certainly don't want my date to be waiting for me." Kouga said as he gave Kagome a smile.  
  
"Uh...no it's okay....you can go. I'll wait here." Kagome said giving Kouga back a smile.  
  
"Thanks Kag!" Sango said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kikyo! Hey." Miroku said as he interrupted Inu yasha and Kikyo's conversation.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Kikyo said pointing to Inu yasha.  
  
"Inu yasha doesn't seem to be having fun..." Miroku muttered.  
  
"What?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Oh nothing! Anyways, Sango and I were hoping you could help us get drinks." Mirkou said. 'I seriously doubt this is going to work..'  
  
"And why should I help?" Kikyo asked looking at Miroku eccentrically.  
  
'I knew it...' Miroku thought. "Well you see, we thought that maybe you'd be kind enough to help us get Inu yasha's drink for us. We don't know what kind of drink he likes. Since you know Inu yasha more than us, we thought that you knew what he likes."  
  
"Just asked him! And if you've forgotten, you're his best friend. How can you be so dense?" Kikyo said annoyingly. She turned back to Inu yasha who wasn't even paying attention.  
  
"Must I have to do this?" Miroku muttered. He sighed and pulled his hands out and quickly grabbed Kikyo's ass in a one quick move.  
  
"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kikyo shouted. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at where all the commotion was coming from.  
  
"Man! Kikyo! I never knew how hard and sharp your butt is! It's also very hard! No wonder I never grope you!" Mirkou said loudly. Kikyo's face turned red. Some people snickered and smirked and then turned away.  
  
"What is your problem?!" Kikyo hissed. Inu yasha chuckled. Kikyo shot him a death glare.  
  
"All I wanted was you to help me get some drinks." Mirkou said simply.  
  
"Fine! Then let's go!" Kikyo said as she stormed away. When nobody was looking, she touched her butt. 'It's not sharp! It's as round and smooth! What does that perverted guy know?!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat in her chair quietly as she saw couples dancing. She looked out the window and saw how bright the moon and star was. She decided to go outside to get some air. After all, it was stuffy in the room. Kagome slowly stepped out of the building and inhaled the fresh breeze. From outside, she could see Mika and Hojo dancing around happily inside. She saw Sango and Miroku arguing about something. But there...there she saw Inu yasha, sitting all alone. Kagome looked away from the window and sat down on a bench nearby.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is taking them so long? It's so hot in there....I should probably go outside for some fresh air." Inu yasha said as he stood up and exited the room.  
  
He looked out into the sky and saw what a beautiful sight. He stared ahead and saw someone. Someone was in the shadow, her long dress flowing in the wind. (A/N: does that sound...creepy?) Kagome..... what was she doing there?  
  
"Hey." Inu yasha greeted as he walked up to Kagome.  
  
"H-Hi." Kagome said startled. She felt a little bit uncomfortable then.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Inu yasha asked casually.  
  
"It was too stuffy in there. Needed some fresh air." Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh. Same here." Inu yasha said. "You look nice. Especially your hair."  
  
Kagome stared at Inu yasha and then started to blush. "Thanks. My mom helped me."  
  
"How's it going with Kouga?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"No offense or anything, he's too polite for my taste. "Good evening, Kagome. Shall we dance? The sight I see today, is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."" Kagome mimicked Kouga. Inu yasha chuckled.  
  
"Yeah.." Inu yasha hesitated.  
  
"Mmhmm...." Kagome murmured as she looked up in the sky.  
  
"Hey....do you want to go in for awhile? I mean..." Inu yasha asked uncertainly.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Kagome said as she stood up and walked back into the building.  
  
They sat down at a table and sat there silently. Neither of them knew what to say. A slow song came up and suddenly Inu yasha broke the silence. "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Uh...sure." Kagome said as they both stood. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu yasha while he did the same. Some how Kagome felt different. It was really warm. What was this feeling? She felt so...secure. They danced for awhile with their eyes locked as they stared at each other. Nobody said anything. The song slowly ended, only leaving a couple of soft notes as Kagome closed her eyes. Their lips were only inches apart, slowly, their lips brushed against each other's. She opened her eyes and saw something unbelievable. (A/N: you know what it is? ^-^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes!" Sango shouted as she punched her arms in the air.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"So KAWAII!!!!" Sango squealed.  
  
"What? What's so cute?" Miroku asked again.  
  
"Didn't you see it?" Sango asked with a big smile.  
  
"..no? What was I suppose to see?" Miroku asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh never mind!" Sango said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome blushed as the song ended slowly. "Well...um...thanks for the dance." Kagome sputtered.  
  
"Yeah...." Inu yasha replied turning out just as red as Kagome. Kagome quickly bowed and walked away.  
  
'Oh my gosh....my first...kiss.' Kagome thought bringing her figures up to her lips.  
  
"So Kagome!" Sango said as she showed up in front of Kagome.  
  
"Oh! Yeah?" Kagome said startled.  
  
"Was my eyes playing tricks on me or did I see Inu yasha and you...kiss?" Sango said smugly.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Oh really? Well..care to explain why you're blushing?" Sango smirked.  
  
"It's just hot in here. Anyways, don't think I was going to forget about what Miroku said about you." Kagome said.  
  
"Are you just trying to change the subject?" Sango said.  
  
"Are YOU trying to change the subject?" Kagome echoed.  
  
"No. Why would I be?" Sango asked.  
  
"Don't know. So what did he tell you?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you until you admit you kissed Inu yasha." Sango said.  
  
"But!" Kagome protested.  
  
"No buts Kagome. Ah! Got to go. Miroku's waving at me. Bye! Have a nice time with Kouga. Oh, don't forget to thank Mrioku and I." Sango said with a wink.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Kagome grumbled.  
  
"Kagome my woman! I'm sorry to have made you wait so long. I really do apologize." Kouga said.  
  
"Oh cut the politeness." Kagome muttered. "Oh! That's okay. It wasn't that long." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Um, I'm a bit thirsty...let me first drink up and then we'll dance." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Of course. Anything for my woman." Kouga smiled.  
  
"Kouga, one thing, I'm not your woman. And I'll never be." Kagome said irritably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu yasha! Here. I brought you some coke." Kikyo said as she walked up to Inu yasha giving him a cup of coke. "I knew it was your favorite."  
  
"Wrong girl..." Inu yasha muttered and began drinking.  
  
"What's that, Inu yasha?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Nothing." Inu yasha replied.  
  
"Hmm, I was wondering, do you want to go outside for a walk? The moon is really bright. It's really romantic." Kikyo said as she smiled.  
  
'A little desperate are we?' Inu yasha thought. "Nah, I think I want to stay inside. Anyways, I already went out when you we over there screaming your ass off when Miroku groped you." Inu yasha smirked.  
  
"Mmhmm. It would've been better if it were you wouldn't it?" Kikyo said.  
  
"No." Inu yasha simply replied.  
  
"Why are you so boring today?" Kikyo whined. "It's the homecoming and all you're doing is sipping your coke and watching couples dance while I, your date and future wife, is sitting here trying to get you to a romantic spot!"  
  
"Sure, sure. Cool." Inu yasha said distracted.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kikyo asked as she looked at the direction Inu yasha was looking at.  
  
".....And now we will announced who the Homecoming Queen and King are! Please give me the envelope, Mitsu...thank you. So for our king! It would be...." The principal announced.  
  
"It's going to be me and you. I know it will." Kikyo said excitedly.  
  
"Just look at her. She thinks she's going to win." Sango said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, I kind of think she's going to. Just a feeling." Kagome said as she stared at Kikyo. Moving her gaze to the left of Kikyo, Inu yasha sat there on his chair looking bored. Kagome blushed and turned away.  
  
"Our king is........INU YASHA!" The principal shouted out. The students cheered and some guys gave him high-fives,  
  
"It won't be surprising on who the queen would be now." Sango said.  
  
"Now as for our homecoming queen.........KIKYO!" The principal shouted out again. The students squealed and some of her "fans" gave her hugs. Kikyo blew them kisses and went up.  
  
"I love you all!" Kikyo said smiling her "famous smile."  
  
"Oh gosh. Tell me when this is over. She thinks she's a superstar going to some kind of expensive trip!" Kagome said in dismay as she hid behind Sango.  
  
"It's over." Sango said as she moved to let Kagome see.  
  
Inu yasha took the tiara from the principal as he placed it on Kikyo's head. It gleamed brightly making Kagome's eyes hurt.  
  
"Oh gosh, she acts all surprised even though she knew it was going to be her." Kagome muttered.  
  
"You think she wouldn't try to act surprised? She thinks she's the role model of everyone. It's really disgusting." Sango said.  
  
"Yup." Kagome said nodding.  
  
"I agree." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh! When did you get here?" Sango said as she smiled at Miroku.  
  
"Just now." Miroku said returning one of his most dazzling smiles.  
  
"What do you think abo-" Sango started.  
  
"AH!!! Sango! I just remembered! You were supposed to tell me what Miroku told you!" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"What? A-Are you sure I said that?" Sango said nervously.  
  
"Oh come on. Tell me." Kagome urged.  
  
"Tell her what?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know what she's talking about....." Sango said.  
  
"Please! You do know what I'm talking about. Now tell me. We made a promise. And promises aren't suppose to be broken." Kagome whined.  
  
"Fine! Just not in front of him." Sango said pointing to Miroku.  
  
"Why not?" Miroku whined.  
  
"Oh stop it." Sango said.  
  
"Why?" Mrioku whined.  
  
"Why do people whine so much these days?!" Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh Inu yasha! You're so sweet!" Kikyo said as she giggled her way back.  
  
"I forgot all about them." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Jealous?" Sango asked.  
  
"What?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"I said.....jealous? As in, do you envy her?" Sango asked again.  
  
"No! Of course not! Why should I be?" Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Dunno. Just had a feeling." Sango explained.  
  
"I can't believe you." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Oh hey guys. Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Kikyo said as she touched her tiara.  
  
"No. We're going to commiserate you." Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kikyo said as her brows went up.  
  
"You're quite excused." Sango said sweetly.  
  
"What is up with you, Sango? You're just jealous that I am homecoming queen and that Inu yasha is king." Kikyo boasted.  
  
"Sure, I'm soooooo jealous. That's why I feel like kicking your ass! Oh! How can I forget? You're ass is suppose to be hard. I wouldn't want to hurt my beautiful dear feet." Sango said.  
  
"What is up with your attitude? Sheesh." Kikyo asked.  
  
"I don't know. What IS up with my attitude?" Sango asked.  
  
"Whatever. Don't even come close to me. It's your problem that you're not as beautiful as me." Kikyo said as she pulled Inu yasha away.  
  
"Ah. That felt good quarrelling with her." Sango said smiling.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sango....." Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
"Well she was being a brat." Sango pointed out.  
  
"I know. But still. Anyways, what is up with you and Miroku?" Kagome tried asking again.  
  
"Um...guys? Don't forget, I'm still here. I feel kind of left out here." Miroku said as he stood next to Sango.  
  
"How nice." Sango said as she turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not now." Sango said.  
  
"I really hate doing this to you, Sango. But I have to choice." Miroku said as he laid his hands on Sango's ass and rubbed it a couple of times.  
  
Goose bumps started appearing and Sango's hair started sticking up.  
  
"HENTAI! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GROPE ME! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!!!!!!!!" Sango shouted. Luckily, the music was on loud so nobody heard her.  
  
"It's not my fault! I've been trying to get your attention, but you kept on talking to Kagome!" Miroku explained.  
  
"Well, it didn't mean you have to grope me! It's not a free groping world you know?!" Sango said.  
  
"But I was trying to get your attention." Miroku explained again.  
  
"But you promised you wouldn't grope me at the homecoming!" Sango whined.  
  
"That's true, but you just ignored me. I didn't know any other way to get your attention." Miroku said.  
  
"Still! You could've just tapped on my shoulders!" Sango said.  
  
"I did! But then you kept on talking to Kagome and talking and talking and....you know what I mean?" Miroku said.  
  
"Well, if you said you tapped on me, how come I didn't fell it? How do you explain that?" Sango asked.  
  
"That's 'cause you weren't paying attention to me." Miroku said.  
  
"Uh.....guys?" Kagome said as she looked at the shouting couple.  
  
"I just can't believe it!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Sango? Um...I'm still waiting for you to answer my question.......Sango? SANGO? Fine....I'm going." Kagome said as she slipped away.  
  
Kagome searched the place for Mika to talk to but didn't find her anywhere. She decided to go to a empty table to site alone. She spotted one and began walking to it. As she did, someone reached the table just as soon as she did.  
  
"Oh! Hey." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Hey." Kagome said as she blushed.  
  
"Oh, uh, can I sit here for a sec?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said avoiding looking at him. "Where's Kikyo?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom." Inu yasha replied.  
  
"Figures. I bet she's doing her makeup rite now." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, there she is now. Yup. She has fresh makeup on. Look." Inu yasha said as he pointed to Kikyo's face.  
  
"No offense or anything, but I hate the color of her lip gloss. It's so...red. And her face is so......white." Kagome said as she looked at Kikyo in disgust.  
  
"I can't blame you. But she does look pretty without those makeup on." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Hmm." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Inu yasha!!!!" Kikyo said as she ran up to Inu yasha.  
  
"Yeah?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Kikyo said glaring.  
  
"Am I not supposed to be here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your date? Stop hanging out with mine. If you wanted to go with Inu yasha, you should've asked him out. You know he didn't ask you do you?" Kikyo said still glaring.  
  
"Well, I could talk to him if I want. It's not like you own him." Kagome said.  
  
"Well excuse me, I think I should have more time with him than you, because if you have already forgotten, he asked ME out. Not you. Got that? Or do I need to spell out every single word for you?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"No thank you. I got a A on my spelling and vocabulary test. I think I know what you mean." Kagome said as she turned and left.  
  
"Well that takes care of her." Kikyo said.  
  
"You didn't need to make her go away like that." Inu yasha said.  
  
"But I wanted to get in touch with my Inu yasha!" Kikyo said.  
  
"......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye! Thanks for the ride!" Kagome waved as Kouga drove off. Kagome sighed as she went into the house. "Tadaima....." Kagome said weakly.  
  
"You're finally home!" Ms. Higurashi said as she helped Kagome.  
  
"I really need to sleep! I'm so tired." Kagome said as she wobbled up the stairs. She walked into her room and unzipped the zipper from her dress and put on her pink comfy pajamas with bunny prints on them. After, she took out all the fancy pins from her hair and shook her head to let her hair fall down. She went into the bathroom to wash up and slipped into bed. Tucked herself and turned off the lights.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmm. *Sigh*" Kagome sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She felt a little hot and opened the window. She checked the clock: 7:23. It was a Saturday, so she decided to sleep in. When Kagome was about to lay down, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said sleepily as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Good morning!" Sango said cheerfully.  
  
"How can you be so chirpy this morning? It's only 7:23!" Kagome said as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Too excited." Sango explained.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said as he eye lids began to drop.  
  
"Kagome? Hello?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome said as she tried hard to stay awake.  
  
"Oops, sorry. Maybe I should tell you next time. You sound really sleepy. I'll let you sleep. Bye." Sango said.  
  
"Bye......." Kagome said as she hung up and dropped the phone on the bed and laid down.  
  
2 hours later:  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Are you awake?" Ms. Higurashi shouted. "Kagome?"  
  
She hurriedly went up the stairs and went into Kagome's room finding Kagome sweating.  
  
"Oh dear. She must have a fever." Ms. Higurashi muttered as she took her temperature. 102 F. Ms. Higurashi sighed and went down to get some medicine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who was that? Such beautiful white hair. So long, so different. Those eye, golden amber eyes. So fascinating. There was something onto of "it's" head. Doggy ears? How can that be? Who was it? Such cute ears, so irresistible. So soft!  
  
Kagome woke up as she weakly sat up. Her head felt hot and ached.  
  
"Mother?" Kagome called out weakly.  
  
"What is it dear? How are you feeling?" Ms. Higurashi said worried.  
  
"It's so hot....." Kagome replied.  
  
"I know. By the way, Sango called earlier and said that she would be coming for a short while." Ms. Higurashi said as she gave Kagome a pill.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Kagome said as she took the pill from her mother and swallowed it.  
  
"Now, rest up. You might even get to make it to school on Monday." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Mmhmm." Kagome muttered.  
  
Ms. Higurashi went out of Kagome's bedroom and went down the stairs. Couple minutes had past and Kagome heard the front door open.  
  
"Oh, hello Sango. Kagome is just up stairs." Kagome heard her mom say.  
  
"Hey Kagome? Can I come in?" Sango asked as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said.  
  
"Hi! How are you feeling?" Sango asked.  
  
"Weak." Kagome answered. "I had just the strangest dream ever."  
  
"Really? Tell me sometime okay? But not now, 'cause I think you would want me to tell you it." Sango said excitedly.  
  
"What? Is it about Miroku telling you something? 'Cause you still didn't tell me yet." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah....but do I need to tell you? It's nothing important." Sango said.  
  
"Of course you have to tell me! I wouldn't have gone to the homecoming you know." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, if you didn't go to the homecoming, you wouldn't have kissed Inu yasha!" Sango said.  
  
"That wasn't a kiss!" Kagome protested.  
  
"Oh sure. Brushing each others lips with each other isn't a kiss? Of course it isn't" Sango teased.  
  
"Still! Anyways, you're still trying to change the subject. What did Miroku tell you? Tell me now. Or else." Kagome forced.  
  
"But why?" Sango complained.  
  
"Fine. Sango, I don't really feel good right this minute, so I was hoping you could leave me for a couple of days. I need a little air." Kagome said hotly.  
  
"Kagome! You aren't mad at me are you?" Sango gasped.  
  
"Of course not! Why would I be? If I was mad at you I wouldn't be telling you to go away would I?" Kagome said.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you. Just promise me you won't stay mad okay?" Sango finally said.  
  
"Of course!" Kagome said happily. 'Faking being mad at Sango always works.' Kagome smiled silently.  
  
"Okay! So it all started when...."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Why do you keep on staring at other girls?!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Because they have such slim and slender bodies." Miroku simply replied. He continue to stare at the girls without blinking.  
  
"Oh gosh. What an insult." Sango muttered.  
  
"Why's that an insult?" Miroku said as he finally removed his glance from the girls.  
  
"Nothing." Sango replied blushing.  
  
"Tell me." Miroku urged.  
  
"No." Sango sighed.  
  
"Please?" Miroku said giving Sango his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"It's just that.....if you keep on staring at them and not me, then that means I must be FAT." Sango replied hotly.  
  
"No! I wouldn't ever think that. I have 2 reasons why I don't stare at you." Miroku said.  
  
"Tell me." Sango said.  
  
"Okay. One, if I stare at you, my eyes would burn. And uh....two, um...staring at other girls helped me forget how beautiful you are. You know, so I wouldn't grope you?" Miroku said as he tried to think for more ideas.  
  
"Oh sure....." Sango said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's true!" Miroku insisted.  
  
"Mhmm.....whatever." Sango said as she stood up to leave.  
  
"It's true! You are beautiful!" Miroku shouted to Sango. Sango turned and faced him.  
  
"Whatever!!!" Sango laughed and walked away.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Really??????????!!!!! That happened?! That's so sweet!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"Uh huh....yeah right." Sango said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what else did you need to tell me?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I saw Inu yasha today." Sango said excitedly.  
  
"Sooooo......?" Kagome asked blushing when she heard the name "Inu yasha".  
  
"I think he was talking about you." Sango said.  
  
"And....." Kagome asked.  
  
"It's so obvious that he likes you!" Sango said.  
  
"Suuuure. Talking about someone doesn't mean they like them. I was talking about Miroku and I don't like him. Well, I like him as a friend. And we also talk about Kouga, does that mean I like him? No." Kagome said.  
  
"Noooooooo, but like, they said something like.....like....well, I don't know what they said, but it's obvious it was something serious." Sango said.  
  
"Oh please. You're not making this up are you? And what's with the "they"?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, Miroku was there too." Sango replied.  
  
"Which means they might've been talking about you too. They might've said something like. "You know Kagome? Since she's so close to Sango, do you think I have a chance with her?" Maybe Inu yasha wouldn't say that, but Miroku would." Kagome said.  
  
"You make everything difficult." Sango muttered.  
  
"I'm just trying to prove you wrong." Kagome said.  
  
"Fine, fine. Gosh. Oh yeah, do you want to go shopping with me today?" Sango said unsure.  
  
"I'm not sure if my mom would let me. She's sooooo protective when I get sick." Kagome said.  
  
"Hmm. Just try." Sango pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Kagome sighed. "MMMMMMMMOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!"  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Ms. Higurashi said as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Um...can I go with Sango to the mall?" Kagome asked pleadingly.  
  
"Kagome! You know that you're not well yet an-" Ms. Higurashi started.  
  
"Please?" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. But you can't." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Please??? I just want to go out for a little fresh air. And maybe I can-" Kagome said as Sango butted in.  
  
"She's meeting Inu yasha there. He asked her out. You know, it's hard to turn down someone as HOT as him." Sango said.  
  
"What?!" Kagome said. She turned to Sango and glared. "What are you doing?!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"Just watch." Sango whispered.  
  
"Oh really? Is that so? Hmm...if that's the reason......then you can go." Ms. Higurashi said as she smiled gleefully.  
  
"Oh gee. I can't believe that worked." Kagome muttered.  
  
"But it you need to really take care of yourself." Ms. Higurashi said as she turned serious.  
  
"I'm fine, mom. It's just a little cold." Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever. Don't come back to late. And say hi to Inu yasha for me!" Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Okay. So! Let's go." Kagome said. "Wait, let me first change." Kagome went through the closet and found a pair of white jeans and a baby blue top that says "miko". She went to the bathroom and changed. "Okay, let's go now."  
  
~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look at this!" Sango said as she showed Kagome a black t-shirt with white letterings.  
  
"Cute." Kagome replied. "It'd look good on you."  
  
"Really? Hmm, let me go try it on." Sango said as she headed to a dressing room.  
  
"So? How's it?" Kagome shouted.  
  
"I guess it's okay. I don't know." Sango said as she stepped out of the dressing room.  
  
"That does look good!" Kagome said.  
  
"Should I buy it?" Sango asked as she changed into her outfit.  
  
"If you want to. I just think it looks good on you." Kagome said. "What are you staring at?" Kagome asked as she followed Sango's gaze. "Oh no...."  
  
"INU YASHA! MIROKU!" Sango shouted as she waved her hands.  
  
"Hey, Sango!!" Miroku greeted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shopping. What are you doing here?" Sango asked.  
  
"Movies. Pigging out." Miroku replied.  
  
"Actually, Miroku is the one pigging out." Inu yasha said.  
  
"No. You were the one who was eating all those ramen." Miroku said.  
  
"I only ate 5 bowls." Inu yasha muttered.  
  
Kagome giggled and stopped abruptly as Inu yasha turned to her. "H-Hi." Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever. Greeting time has already been over." Inu yasha said rudely.  
  
"Sheesh." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Sango! I don't really feel well right now. Let's go. Bye people. Have a nice day." Kagome said as she pulled Sango out of her conversation with Miroku. When she turned back, she noticed something flashed gold.  
  
"Kagome, why didn't you talk to Inu yasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Was I supposed to?" Kagome asked as she wondered where the flash came from. It was so familiar. But where did she see it?  
  
"It would've been better if you guys did." Sango replied.  
  
"He acted as if nothing had happen between us." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Was that a complain I heard?" Sango asked smirking.  
  
"Wah?! No!" Kagome said quickly.  
  
A/N: I was going to stop the story right here......but that's a sucky ending.  
  
"Oh? Then why did you say that he acted as if nothing happened?"" Sango smirked.  
  
"N-Nothing! Sheesh Sango." Kagome said as she turned away from her.  
  
"Kagome is in looooooooooooooove!" Sango said as she extended the word "love".  
  
"I'm not! How can you possibly say that???" Kagome asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh. I just know. You always think about him in various times, you care if he acted as if nothing happened between you and him after that KISS." Sango said.  
  
"We did not kiss!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Stop denying it. I saw it. Miroku and I set it up-" Sango said.  
  
"What?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Well, um......but, I helped you." Sango said.  
  
"You. Set. It. Up?!" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh come on. I thought I would help you on your "puzzle of love"." Sango said as she put up her figures as in quote marks.  
  
"Puzzle. Not puzzle of love." Kagome said as she sniffled. "Stupid nose....it's all stuffy."  
  
"Sure, sure." Sango said as gave her a tissure and entered a store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*An hour past*~  
  
"Sango. I'm hungry. Can we go eat something?" Kagome asked as her stomach growled.  
  
"Fine. They have Macdonal's here somewhere." Sango said as she searched for it.  
  
"There!" Kagome said.  
  
"Okay. Let's go order." Sango said as she walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you. May I please take your order?" The cashier person said.  
  
"Alright. I would like to have a Tamatori Burger with fries and coke." Sango said as she gave her order.  
  
"And I would like a Teri-cheese-burger." Kagome said. "Oh. And with some fries and sprite."  
  
Sango handed the money and took their orders. They found a seat somewhere and sat down.  
  
"Oh lookie! Hey Sango!" Miroku said.  
  
"Oh! Hi again! You're here to eat too? What great timing." Sango said smiling.  
  
"Yup." Miroku said as he gave Sango a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"When did you two get so cozy?" Kagome asked smirking. Sango blushed.  
  
"Oh. Cozy you say? Then, Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree F-U-C...." Inu yasha started.  
  
"Shut up." Kagome said as she hit him on the head rather hardly.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Inu yasha yelled.  
  
"You are such an infant." Kagome sighed.  
  
"And you're suppose to be mature? Oh sure." Inu yasha said.  
  
"At least I act more mature than you. I don't go singing in public about people having...." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh gee, Kagome. Don't say that word. You guys are just so immature." Sango said as she shook her head.  
  
"Sango, so you're saying that you are more mature than all of us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh huh. That's what I'm exactly telling you." Sango said as she slurped her drink.  
  
All three of them rolled their eyes and shook their head. They continue to stare at Sango.  
  
"Why are you guys staring at me? It's really impolite." Sango said.  
  
"........." All three of them said and continue to just stare.  
  
"What?! Do I have something in my teeth?" Sango said.  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Then WHY do you keep on staring at me?" Sango said.  
  
They all shrug their shoulders.  
  
"Oh gee. This is going to be a really, really, really long lunch time." Sango muttered.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Still a crappy ending, who cares. I haven't updated in a looooooong time. I was working and brainstorming. I just had a teensy writers block. Had to think it over night when I was sleeping. Strange time to brainstorm isn't it? Lol. Okay, you guys can't expect a LOT of fluff coming k? Cuz I'm still young!! I'm not even a teen! I haven't experienced anything ..ew.... ( I dunt care if they say u hafta b a teen in order 2 write.) Fluff will come out soon! Maybe next chapter....or maybe the one after...who knows? ^- ^ Oh! And I was going to make Inu yasha a human for this whole story......but those ears!! Need them 2 b in here. So yup! 


	14. Arguments, Arguments

Truth or Dare  
  
Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.  
  
A/N: Okay! It's been awhile hasn't it? Ewww, I just read the ending of my 13th chappie (cuz I 4got where I ended) it was horrible...oh yeah, remember when I said I'm not a teen yet? Yeah, so I don't really know how to do really romantic thingies. Just reminding u, cuz some1 said to add more fluff. I'll try though!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 13: Arguments, Arguments  
  
~*~  
  
"Stop staring." Sango ordered.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh geez. Just stop! If you don't, you're going to pay." Sango said.  
  
"How?" Kagome asked. She, Inu yasa, and Mirkou sat there for 5 minutes staring at Sango. Who knew why they were.  
  
"...Or else I'm going to embarrass you about your KISS with Inu yasha!" Sango said as she said the word 'kiss' loudly.  
  
Kagome abruptly stopped looking and turned the other way to hide her from blushing. She managed to squeak out something. "W-What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ooooo!" Miroku said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Now who's the one's kissing, Inu yasha?"  
  
"Shut up. We never kissed." Inu yasha said stubbornly. He rolled his eyes and to Kagome's surprise he didn't blush.  
  
"Why isn't he blushing, Miroku?" Sango asked as she peered into Inu yasha's face.  
  
"Good actor." Mrioku said nodding.  
  
Inu yasha's gaze slowly met Miroku's. "No. I don't take acting class. If I'm not blushing, it means we never kissed! Why would I even kiss her in the first place? She's ugly, fat, dimwitted, and stupid!"  
  
"Inu yasha.......!" Kagome glared.  
  
"What, wench?" Inu yasha said avoiding Kagome's flaming glare.  
  
"You are so.....so....." Kagome sputtered.  
  
"So what? Do you have problems with speaking" Inu yasha asked. From under the table Miroku gave him a good kick. "Ouch! What the hell!?"  
  
"You're such a jerk, Inu yasha." Kagome glared.  
  
"Uh huh, you've been saying that ever since. It's getting lame." Inu yasha said bored. He shot a glare at Miroku and kicked him back. Miroku winced as the pain shot through his shin.  
  
"That's because you only understand that word." Kagome said hotly.  
  
"Sure, wench." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Stop calling me that...." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Why, wench?" Inu yasha asked. "I think it's a great name for you. Wench. Yup, it sounds like you. Sure does. Wench."  
  
"Wow! Kagome! Don't you think it's such a nice day outside? Yes it is. So let's go now! Bye Inu yasha! Bye Miroku!" Sango said chirpily and pulled Kagome away from the table.  
  
"Hurry and get out of here." Sango said under her breath. She pulled Kagome out of the cafeteria. "Alrighty!"  
  
Kagome glared back at the table where Miroku and Inu yasha were sitting. Sango sighed and dragged Kagome away so she couldn't get a glimpse of Inu yasha.  
  
"Just ignore him next time, Kagome!" Sango sighed.  
  
"How can I? He is so....idiotic!! Stupid little....butt head!! Oh he's going to get it...." Kagome said nauseatingly as she clenched her fist into a tight ball.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome....calm down. Breath in, breath out. That's right, breath in, breath out, breath in...." Sango said. Kagome still looked back at Inu yasha's direction and glared even harder.  
  
"BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed and stomped out of the mall. Sango stood there in awe as she saw Kagome steaming out of the mall. People in the mall stared at Sango and blinked. Sango gave them a smile and quickly walk out.  
  
'Why is she so mad just because Inu yasha called her a wench? She never used swear words before....' Sango thought whistling.  
  
~*~  
  
"ARGH!" Kagome shouted as she stomped into her bedroom.  
  
"Gah!" Sota squeaked as he pasted Kagome.  
  
"Stupid idiotic jerk! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!" Kagome shouted. She put her pillow in front of her face and screamed into it. She did it again and again until her throat started hurting. She coughed and sat up from her bed. Now, why was she just screaming?  
  
"......" Kagome blinked as she heard the phone ring. She picked it up and greeted.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Calm yet?" Sango asked.  
  
"Calm?" Kagome asked.  
  
"About Inu yasha!" Sango said.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome said. So THAT'S what she was screaming about.  
  
"Don't you think you were a little exaggerated?" Sango asked.  
  
"....was I? What did I do? I totally forgot. All I know was that I was screaming in my pillow of five minutes and then my throat started hurting." Kagome said.  
  
"Wow," Sango said amazed.  
  
"So what I do?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"You swore." Sango answered.  
  
"Wow! Alright! My first time swearing!" Kagome said.  
  
"No, seriously, you were scary. You should've seen your face, it was all red." Sango replied.  
  
"Oh, so, what's up?" Kagome asked as she twisted the phone cord.  
  
"Nothing, just checking if you were okay." Sango responded.  
  
"Interesting...." Kagome said.  
  
"So, do you like Inu yasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sango, that was kind of random." Kagome said.  
  
"I know, just to get a conversation starting." Sango said.  
  
"You know I don't like him. I've told you that a lot of times. So many times that I'll kill you if you ask me that one more time." Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"You could've changed your mind. I mean seriously, at first I thought Miroku was a perverted person, but it turned out that he was a sweet innocent person." Sango explained.  
  
"Sure, sure. That's YOU who changed your mind. It doesn't mean I'll change MY mind." Kagome said.  
  
"Come on!! Tell me the truth. DO you like Inu yasha?" Sango repeated.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No."  
  
"Still lying. I can tell you're lying."  
  
"How am I lying?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because of the tone of your voice. It's not natural." Sango explained.  
  
"I'm NOT lying!" Kagome insisted.  
  
"Right. You soooo aren't lying." Sango said. "Tell me. And I mean the TRUTH. Not lying."  
  
"Speaking of truth and lying, it reminds me when we were first playing truth or dare, and you LIED. So why can't I lie?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh!" Sango gasped.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Y-You...." Sango whispered.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked  
  
"You just admitted you liked Inu yasha!" Sango cried out.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"You said something like when we were playing truth or dare, I lied about not liking Miroku, and then you said, why couldn't YOU lie. So it means you like Inu yasha! You like him!! You like him!!" Sango shouted from the other line.  
  
Kagome sighed and pulled the phone away from her. "Fine. I admit. I like him, but only as a FRIEND. Nothing more."  
  
"Sure. Now you're lying again." Sango said smirking. (of course from the other line.)  
  
"No I'm not! Really! This time I'm telling the truth!" Kagome persisted.  
  
"Yeah right. Well, I don't care if you're lying now, 'cause I finally got you to admit you liked Inu yasha." Sango said. Kagome scoffed at the other end of the phone. "Of course, as a friend." She added.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome said. "I got to go. My mom's calling me. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as she stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"I was hoping you can help me cut up these vegetables while I go make a really important phone call." Ms. Higurashi said  
  
"Okay....sure." Kagome hesitated. She picked up the knife and started chopping the vegetables. "By the way, here's the permission slip for the field trip we're going."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Ms. Higurashi said as she made her way into the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello? Inu yasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Er, hi. Uh, who's this?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"It's me, son-in-law!" Ms. Higurashi said happily.  
  
Oh god, nobody calls me that except HER, Inu yasha thought.  
  
"It's so good to hear from you!" Ms. Higurashi gushed.  
  
"It's nice to hear from you too...." Inu yasha said slowly.  
  
"Wow! So, what's happening between you and Kagome? On to second stage yet??" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Inu yasha shouted.  
  
"No you didn't..." Ms. Higurashi sighed. "Are you even at first stage yet?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean???!!!" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Oh you know, kissed yet?" Ms. Higurashi said innocently.  
  
"Oh god....." Inu yasha muttered.  
  
"So did you?" Ms. Higurashi asked again smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome finished chopping up the vegetables as she wondered what her mom was taking so long. Curiously she went into the living room and saw her mom on the phone with someone.  
  
".....son-in-law, yes. No??!! Really? Not there yet?? Hello?? Son-in-law, are you still there? Oh, there you are. So, are you?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Please, tell me, she didn't say SON-IN-LAW. Please....tell me it isn't Inu yasha...." Kagome prayed. Watched as her mom kept on chatting away on the phone.  
  
"Mhmm....." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"MOM!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ON THE PHONE WITH YOU- KNOW-WHO! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL HIM! AND, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO CAL L HIM SON-IN-LAW! HE'S NOT GOING TO BE MARRYING ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK THAT! EW! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I MARRY A ANNOYING JERK LIKE HIM!" Kagome shouted. She glared at her mom for a long time.  
  
"Oh, Inu yasha, Kagome is here. I think she says I need to go." Ms. Higurashi said sweetly.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Inu yasha said uncomfortably. 'I can see that. It's not that hard to hear her screaming like that. Stupid wench.' Inu yasha thought.  
  
"Give me that." Kagome said. She grabbed the phone out of her mother's hand, not caring how rude it was, as she slammed it down onto the receiver.  
  
"That was really rude, Kagome. Oh well, I can always call back." Ms. Higurashi said as she waltz out of the room. Ms. Higurashi poked her head out of the door and asked, "Oh yeah, how come you're so mad at Inu yasha? Did you two cute couple get into a argument?"  
  
"None of you business! Don't you ever call him back again! I'm going to rip up that phone number of his!" Kagome fumed.  
  
"Sure. I already got it memorized." Ms. Higurashi said gleefully.  
  
"ARGH!" Kagome said as she threw her arms in the air.  
  
"Hey Sis, how's Inu yasha? When's he going to come over again?" Sota asked as he came in holding a bag of chips. Kagome gave her brother a hard glare.  
  
"What did you say?!" Kagome asked irritably.  
  
"I was asking about Inu yasha. I asked how he was doing and if he would come over again." Sota repeated. He crunched on the chip as he waited for his sister to answer. He followed Kagome into her room as she sat down onto her chair and opened her textbooks. "Hello?"  
  
Kagome continued to glare as she looked back to her textbooks.  
  
"Sis?" Sota asked waving his hands in front of Kagome's face. "Hi? Hi ho? La de da? Yoo hoo?"  
  
"Get....out....of....here....NOW!" Kagome shouted as she pointed to the door. Sota stared at her oddly.  
  
"Geez, something's wrong with you today." Sota said as he trotted out of the door. "Something must've happened between you two!" Sota added.  
  
"AWAY FROM HERE!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Did you have a big fight?!" Sota shouted from his room.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM WHEN I'M HERE!" Kagome shouted angrily and slammed her door hard.  
  
'Can't I get some peace and quiet in this shrine?' Kagome thought annoyed.  
  
"Kagome!!??" Ms. Higurashi shouted from downstairs.  
  
'Seriously, I really would want to use some duck tape and stick it onto their mouths! For once, why can't they BE QUITE?!' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"What?!!" Kagome asked. (A/N: Wow, quite a temper there, Kagome...-_-;)  
  
"Can you go to the grocery store to help me go buy some eggs? We ran out of them!" Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Kagome stomped down the stairs as she opened the door and walked out. She inhaled the air as it sank into her, cooling herself. Kagome brought her hand up to her forehead and sighed. Yeah, she WAS overreacting. Shouting at her family just because of Inu yasha? But he was the one who started it.  
  
'God, what a temper I have.' Kagome thought. She quickly made her way to the grocery store and whet in to buy eggs. Something caught her eye. Something white, a little bit of silver, did she see golden eyes? There were two pairs of golden eyes staring at her. Kagome shook her head and blinked. Her eyes began to twitch and get into a form of a glare. It was Inu yasha. If Inu yasha was there, then where did the golden eyes go?  
  
"Ugh," Kagome muttered. She quickly walked away so she couldn't see his face. She saw Inu yasha smirk. He walked over to Kagome as she picked up her speed.  
  
"Go away, go away, go away." Kagome muttered as she heard Inu yasha's footsteps behind her.  
  
"Hey, wench!" Inu yasha called.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, "What??!!"  
  
"Temper, girl. Temper." Inu yasha smirked.  
  
"Shut up." Kagome said angrily. "What do you need?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I saw Kouga kissing another girl. I guess guys can't stand you. They go out on a date with you and then they drop you. Pity. I can see why you don't ever go on dates." Inu yasha sneered.  
  
"So? Is that all? Well guess what Inu yasha? I don't care! I never wanted to go with Kouga to the homecoming and be his SO-CALLED-GIRLFRIEND! So why don't you just shut your big fat ugly mouth of yours and keep it shut! It's not like I see YOU going out with anyone! Sure, I don't have dates. Who cares?! What if I turned them down? Huh?! Use common sense you dimwitted jerk!" Kagome shouted angrily. She panted as she continued to glare.  
  
"Someone's out of shape today," Inu yasha snickered. "And for your information, I do have dates. One right over there paying."  
  
Kagome looked at where he was pointing. Her brows went up as she saw who it was. Now it was her turn to snicker.  
  
"Ahem! *Cough* You....*giggle* *snort* you're going out with...CHIYO?!" Kagome laughed as she coughed. Chiyo was a chubby girl. It's not that Kagome didn't like her it was just her attitude. Chiyo treated as if she owned the whole area just because she was rich. Though she may have lots of money, people thought of her as the rich pig.  
  
"So?" Inu yasha growled.  
  
"Oh gosh, can't believe you're going out with her." Kagome sniggered. "I've got to tell everyone this. Mr. Popularity going out with CHIYO. What a great couple!"  
  
"She asked me out. I didn't ask her." Inu yasha said.  
  
"Right. Of course she asked you out. You wouldn't have the nerves to ask someone out. Didn't you notice? You're first date was Sakura. She asked you out. Not you. Then it was Yui, she asked you out too. Then Toni asked you, then Kikyo, then Kikyo, then Kikyo...so on......then it was this girl...I forgot her name. See what I mean? What a chicken." Kagome smirked.  
  
"That's because I don't need to ask anyone. They'll automatically ask me. Since I'm good looking." Inu yasha boasted.  
  
"Sure. You're soooo HOT." Kagome said sarcastically. She saw Chiyo trying to squeeze past the crowd to reach Inu yasha. "Oh yeah, what made you go out with Chiyo? You're not the type to just say yes to an unpopular person."  
  
"It was a DARE." Inu yasha muttered.  
  
"Oh! Exciting. See how stupid it is to play Truth or Dare? It's as stupid as you. And you know what else is stupid? Picking dare. You know why? You probably don't. Well, because when you say truth, you can LIE, jerk." Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Shut up. I don't need any advice from a WENCH like you. Did you forget or what." Inu yasha growled.  
  
"Of course you don't, that's why you were stupid enough to pick dare!" Kagome said sarcastically. "You should truly learn how to be more nice to people. Just because you're popular you act as if you're so cool. Guess what Mr. Popularity? You're not."  
  
"Inu yasha! Inu yasha! I'm done paying! Let's go to the carnival now!" Chiyo said happily as she reached Inu yasha and Kagome. "Oh, hi KAGOME. What are you doing here with my DATE?!"  
  
"What a change of attitude. Anyways, I wasn't going to stay here long. Just going to go buy some things for my mom. Have a nice time with you're date. Inu yasha, don't make you're BEAUTIFUL SKINNY date sad. She wouldn't like that would she?" Kagome said as she left Inu yasha and Chiyo alone.  
  
"God....." Kagome muttered. She went and bought some eggs for her mom as she paid the cashier. Kagome left the shop and went onto the paths that lead to her shrine.  
  
"Here are the eggs you wanted." Kagome said as she reached into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you. All calmed down yet?" Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Yes. But doesn't mean I'm forgiving you." Kagome said glaring.  
  
"Oh well." Ms. Higurashi said sighing.  
  
Kagome quickly made her way to her room and pulled out her homework. They day went on fast. Kagome finished her homework just in time as they began to eat dinner. After finishing dinner, Kagome had extra time and went into the living room to watch T.V.  
  
"Oh Gorge!" *flip channel* "It's a sunny day tomorrow.."*flip channel* "I love you, you love me..." *flip channel*  
  
Kagome sighed as she flipped through different channels. Then something caught her eyes.  
  
"Back to Mr. Popularity and odd couple! I'm Miki. We're here with Inu yasha who's from Shikon High and Chiyo from Shikon High. Hello Inu yasha and Chiyo. You know what you're on right now?" Miki asked.  
  
"We're on a crappy T.V. show talking about odd couples. Yeah I know. My brother's girlfriend watches this crap at home." Inu yasha said bored.  
  
"Inu yasha! Watch your language! We're on T.V.!" Chiyo said punching Inu yasha playfully.  
  
"Touch me again and you'll end up with a bloody nose and missing tooth." Inu yasha growled.  
  
"Well anyways! We are here to ask you two odd couples some questions. Inu yasha, I'm guessing you're popular at your school?" Miki asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Inu yasha muttered. "Duh. You think a hot guy like me wouldn't be?"  
  
"Chiyo, you're considered the.....uh...." Miki said uncertain.  
  
"Rich pig. Yeah. People call her that." Inu yasha said finishing Miki's sentence.  
  
"Excuse me Inu yasha?!" Chiyo said angrily.  
  
"Yes, rich pig?" Inu yasha said sweetly.  
  
Kagome eye brows arched as she clicked off the T.V.  
  
'God, I need to barf.' Kagome thought rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep early today." Kagome muttered. She quickly changed into her PJs and slipped into her bed. (A/N: let's just say she already brushed her teeth and stuff.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Ms. Higurashi shouted.  
  
Kagome groggily woke up and changed into jeans and a pink t-shirt.  
  
"Good morning." Kagome greeted her mom as she sat down to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Good morning." Ms. Higurashi said. "Here's your lunch and you're permission slip for going to go to Kobe."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Kagome said as she took the permission slip from her mom. Kagome quickly ate her breakfast and headed out to school.  
  
"Inu yasha! I HATE YOU!!" Chiyo shouted angrily as she followed Inu yasha shouting at him. People were murmuring about how Inu yasha was on T.V. and how he called Chiyo a rich pig in front of everybody.  
  
"God, Inu yasha is such a pain." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome!!" Sango said happily as she approached Kagome.  
  
"Good morning." Kagome said.  
  
"Did you know? Miroku asked me out on a date!!" Sango squealed.  
  
"Really?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yup. And you know, when you go to Kobe? You know how we need to have a partner for the trip? I'm going with Miroku!!" Sango said happily.  
  
"Then who am I suppose to go with?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inu yasha of course!" Sango said.  
  
"NO I WILL NOT!" Kagome said.  
  
"Fine. Then Kouga?" Sango tried.  
  
"No way." Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
"Then Hojo?" Sango said.  
  
"Mika is with him." Kagome said.  
  
"Then Inu yasha! He is the only one left. Well, there ARE those girls you sometimes hang out with...." Sango said.  
  
"Let me guess, they all already have partners." Kagome said.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Sango said nodding.  
  
"You are so nice. Geez. Going with a guy instead of your bestfriend? I'm touched." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome. At least we're going to be in the same cabin...maybe. Depends on the teacher, but please! I want to be with Miroku. Please?" Sango said giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine." Kagome sighed. 'Then who am I going to go with?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter! I can't believe I didn't update in a long time. I feel bad. But anyways! Here's the chapter so ya! Okay, in order for me to have faster updates, I have to write shorter chapters. If you want longer chapters, then it's going to be a slower update. Pick. Kk? So that's all!!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE  
  
Kitykaty: Well, um, I dunno when they are going to tell their feelings. I'm going to try to get them together soon.  
  
SangoFan90: Thx for your review! I truly don't know if Kikyo has a hard butt...but in here she does!  
  
Kawaii Seiryuu: loved your review. I'm going to send you an email right now telling you I upd8ed!  
  
Pyrommistress: about the Inu/Kag fluff, you can't expect too much from with that. Cuz you know, I'm kinda 11 n yup yup. But im going to try doing Inu/Kag fluff!  
  
Demon angel: Thx for the complement! My sister helps me on my writing sometimes. She corrects it. You know, take out all the stupid things. XP lol.  
  
EvilBunnies1: Oh, so that's how you spell it. Thanks for correcting me!!!  
  
DemonKitty: Yup, I know that. I have to slowly bring Inu yasha's true self in.  
  
obbsessedanimefan84: Ya, I know it was....sorry. But..yeah...never mind.  
  
immortal youkai: Thanks! I really loved ur review!  
  
Katherine: Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
audio: Thanks! Your review encouraged me to go on!  
  
jean jelly bean: Heh heh, I didn't really upd8 soon, but I was busy!  
  
Shatsui: You do? Really? Thanks!! Loved your review!  
  
Akaro: I'm going to try to give her a bigger role. Like in this chapter she has some more! ^_^  
  
japanfan: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
childhood memoriez: Doesn't seem like Inu yasha nice to Kagome! You better start throwing apples!  
  
Inuyashafanaticlmv: I envy you people who have cartoon network or whatever that has Inu yasha. *Sniffle* What episode did ya watch?  
  
ulikepoop: I kinda liked that part too! Not like I'm bragging or anything but ya!  
  
Zeroenna88: Sorry for the grammar mistakes!! Please to correct me when you need to!  
  
darkqueen6: Thanks for your review!  
  
Brie: are you sure it's good?  
  
Gotenfan18: Thanks!! Hope you continue reading!  
  
Kagome loves Inuyasha: I'm glad you liked that part! Plz continue reading!  
  
Radhika14024: Thanks! O god, my hands r getting tired writing these review response.but I need to keep on going!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: you really do? No lying?  
  
ShadowStar666: Of course! People would be mad at me if I didn't bring those ears in! *rubs Inu's ear)  
  
keeper-of-the-triforce: Yup yup! I love the ears too!  
  
chibichibi386: yup I upd8ed! And now I'm updating this chappie!  
  
Fairyangel24: Yeah the did! But that's not going to be the only one!~  
  
CaribMiko03: *dabs napkin on eye* I'm touched. My reviewer didn't forget about me!!  
  
D-3-L-3-T-3-D: Thanks!  
  
Kk! Thanks everybody! I didn't do every single reviewers. I only did the ones who gave me reviews for the 13th chappie. But I'm going to say this to every1 I didn't write a review to!  
  
Thank you for your review! It really meant a lot to me. I hope you continue on reading my story!!! Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. When My Eyes Turn Gold

Truth or Dare?

Summary: Two people hate each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.

A/N: WRITER'S BLOCK! I didn't know what exactly to write. I'm sorry for the long update…not that you guys really cared…….but oh well!

Chapter 14: When My Eyes Turn Gold

"Here's the form that you guys have to fill out in order to let the teachers know who your partner is and which hotel room you want to be in." Ms. Kaede announced.

The class murmured as Ms. Kaede passed out the sheets.

"Sango! Who will I go with!" Kagome whined. She had been begging for the past few minutes. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, let's put it this way. Go. With. Inu yasha. If not, then go with Chiyo or Kouga!" Sango said exasperated.

"Some friend you are. Thanks a lot Sango. That was a very nice thing you did to me. I feel so touched." Kagome said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Ms. Kaede placed a piece of paper onto Kagome's desk as she continued to walk down the rows.

Please fill in the followings to let the teachers know who your partner is for the trip and who you want to be in the same hotel room as you. After finishing, please turn in this form to the main office.

I would want to be partners with .

I want to be in the same hotel room as .

Kagome sighed as she read the paper. Who was she going to go with? She turned around and saw Sango fill in her paper cheerfully and wrote in Miroku's name. But obviously she wasn't going to be staying in the same hotel room. Girls and boys were supposed to be in separate hotel rooms. (A/N: Oh come on. Some of you reviewers thought that Inu yasha and Kagome were going to be in the same hotel room, but aren't guys and girls supposed to be separate from each other? I mean from hotel rooms……..)

Kagome continue to stare blankly at the piece of paper. From the back of the room, Kikyo filled in the sheet smiling and giving Inu yasha sexy smiles.

'God, people these days……..' Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes. She quickly filled out her paper writing Sango's name down. Who cares if she's going with Miroku? She's still going to put her name down. They teachers would probably sort the things out.

The bell rang as Kagome stood up from her seat and packed up. She hurried outside to go eat lunch. Lunch period started and she searched for Sango to talk to with. She finally spotted Sango sitting underneath a big shady tree, reading a book. Kagome quickly walked to where Sango was and sat down.

"Hey Sango! What you reading?" Kagome asked.

"Hi. I'm reading 'Complicated Love'. Good book." Sango said and nodded.

"Really. What's it about?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it's about a girl named Kazumi who hates this guy Ikku. They were so-called-dared to be with each other for a whole day. Acting like they were a real couple. They shout at each other and argue a lot. Then in the middle they kissed and their feelings were mixed. It's really hard to explain. Maybe it's better if you read it." Sango said.

"Maybe I should." Kagome said as she munched on her sushi. Kagome stared at the front cover of the book. There was a girl with black hair giving an annoyed face. The guy next to her was grinning. "Kind of looks like Inu yasha."

"Huh?" Sango asked as she looked up from the book.

"Never mind." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Hmm, you know, this book kind of talks about your life and Inu yasha's. Very interesting………" Sango said observing the front page. "Not mention, that does look like you and Inu yasha."

"Oh dream on. This has nothing to do with us." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Us? Since when were there a "us"?" Sango said slyly.

"NO! That's not what I mean! Ew! Sango! Don't even think that thought!" Kagome said disgustingly.

"Sure. Whatever, Kagome." Sango said standing up and brushing some invisible dust off her.

"By the way, how would that book be about Inu yasha and me if that author doesn't even know us. I mean, Inu yasha and me." Kagome said.

"I guess. But still. Anyways, I'm going to go now, I might be late for class." Sango said as she waved and hurried to her class.

Kagome sighed as she stood up and walked silently to the school building. The hallway was empty except for some teachers who were chatting. Their voices soon started to fade as Kagome stood there alone.

Actually nice to have some peace and quiet, Kagome thought.

"…………and it was like, soooooo funny! God you should've seen her face!" A girl squealed.

"Didn't you think he looked hotter that way though? I mean when he made that face at her. In every single angle, he still looks as cute!" Another girl squealed.

"You girls never learn do you? He's mine." The third girl said.

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. Kikyo. She was definitely talking about her "dear" Inu yasha.

"I'm so sorry. Gosh. We can at least talk about him can't we? It's not like you guys are official. Plus, there were rumors about that Higurashi girl and Inu yasha." The first girl said.

"Whatever. We are going to be official. You just wait. I'm not going to let some Higurashi take him away. How can she win him over me? I'm like the most popular girl here. And also, everyone knows, that I'm the most beautiful girl. Also, everyone knows that they are enemies. How can enemies ever get together? " Kikyo boasted.

"Yes of course you are, Kikyo." The second girl said. Kagome could tell there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Oh god, what a show off. Beautiful? Hardly, Kagome thought in revulsion.

"So who are you going to be partnered with for the field trip?" The second girl asked.

"Of course Inu yasha. He definitely put me under the partners list." Kikyo said surely.

"And what if he didn't?" The first girl asked.

"Don't think negative. Think positive." The second girl glared.

"No need to even think, girls. I KNOW he put me under. Who can resist me?" Kikyo said.

The girls giggled and continued their conversation until they saw Kagome. Their eyes twitched and formed into a mean glare.

"Hey. Nice to meet you, yeah, buh-bye." Kagome said sweetly as she slipped away from them. They turned around and gave Kagome a weird look and continued onto their conversation.

School went by fast and the last bell rang for the students to go home. Kagome slowly walked out of the classroom waiting for Sango.

"Oh, hey Kagome!" Sango greeted.

"Hey." Kagome smiled. They both walked out of the school building and went on their usual path to their house.

"Hmm, Kagome, do you mind if we go by the book store for a while? I want to buy something." Sango said.

"Sure. I'd like to check out some stuff myself." Kagome said as they headed to the bookstore.

As they entered the store, Sango quickly went to the manga section to look for her book. Kagome looked around the place and checked out some books until one particular book caught her eye.

'Complicated Love II. Hmm, maybe I'll get this. Higuras Mish? Weird name.' Kagome thought. Kagome flipped through some pages as Sango came up to her.

"Wow! The second book is already out? I might get one too." Sango said as she took another book out of the shelf.

"This author has a weird name……." Kagome said showing Sango the book.

"Higuras Mish. I guess. But she/he writes good," Sango said. "It seems so realistic how she/he writes."

"Hmm. Well, I don't know about that, I haven't even read the first book yet. I'm going to buy one myself right now. I'm going to buy the first one too." Kagome said. They both went up to the cashier to pay for their books. After paying they went back out.

"I can't wait till I start reading the second book! Who knew it would come out so fast!" Sango exclaimed.

"Maybe it was out already. You know, before you found it?" Kagome said.

"Possibly." Sango said nodding. "Anyways, bye!"

They both headed their own direction around the corner. Kagome hurried inside her house and took off her shoe.

"Welcome back, Kagome! Where were you?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"The bookstore. Sango wanted to buy something, so I bought some myself." Kagome answered.

"Oh? What did you buy?" Ms. Higurashi asked curiously.

"A book called, Complicated Love. Sango said it was a good book." Kagome said. She took the book out of the bag and skimmed through it.

"Oh? Well, I'm glad Sango enjoyed it." Ms. Higurashi said.

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Ms. Higurashi hurried out of the kitchen and went up the stairs.

"Okay…….." Kagome said slowly. She opened the book to its first page,

_Chapter One_

"_Ugh! What a meanie!" Kazumi exclaimed. She stood up soaked. She turned and glared at her rival, Ikku. Ever since the beginning of the year, Ikku would always do some kind of trick on her. _

"_Idiot. You're such a dope." Ikku smirked._

"_Idiot my butt!" Kazumi shouted poking Ikku in the chest. This week was the last week of the week until summer vacation and Kazumi made a promise to her that she would ignore the fact of Ikku doing tricks on her. But how can she do that if Ikku does it 24/7?_

"Whatever, you act like a three year old," Ikku said rolling his eyes. Deeply inside of him, he felt something stir in him, something that was very unexpected.

"_I am not a three year old! You act like one. You think you're so smart just because you know how to do pranks on people, well guess what, smart-ass? You suck," Kazumi glared. She turned on her heels and stomped away._

"_Such language for a three year old!" Ikku shouted at Kazumi._

"_I'm surprised you even know what it means!" Kazumi shot back._

"_Dork."_

"_Jerk."_

"_Homo sexual."_

"_Gay ass freak."_

"_My ass is much better looking than yours," Ikku said snorting._

"_No, mine is. Yours is all wrinkly and disgusting. And you've got a sick mind!" Kazumi said scoffing._

"_God! Kazumi! I never knew you were a pervert! Do you stalk me? How would you know how my butt looks like?" Ikku said smirking._

"_You're such a freak," Kazumi muttered. "Just stop talking to me. You are so…so…UNBELIEVEABLE!" _

Kagome continued to read on and stared at the book strangely.

This book is so much like my life, Kagome thought shaking her head.

"Kagome! Dinner's ready! Hurry up and wash up!" Ms. Higurashi shouted from the kitchen.

" Coming!" Kagome shouted back. She quickly washed her hands and took her book with her.

"What are you reading, sis?" Sota asked peering at the book in Kagome's grasp.

"It's called, Complicated Love," Kagome replied.

"How's the book so far?" Ms. Higurashi asked interested.

"Well, I know exactly how this girl, Kazumi in the book feels. Treated like that. That character Izzu acts so much like Inu yasha. They're both big jerks," Kagome said. She stared at the front cover in disgust. It showed Kazumi and Ikku embracing. Kazumi had lovely long brownish blackish hair flowing. Ikku had a pouted face on. "One part I just understand, why the hell is Ikku and Kazumi hugging? I thought they hated each other."

"Hmm, love is a complicated thing. You'll never know when you fall in love," Ms. Higurashi said as her eyes shone.

"I'm glad Inu yasha and I aren't going to end up like that," Kagome said shuddering.

"We'll see, we'll see," Ms. Higurashi said smiling.

"So tell me again. Why do we have to rake leaves for them? There's so much! Not to mention, Inu yasha is here!" Kagome said complaining. Some kids at school were ordered to go outside and rake the leaves. The teacher had picked Kagome, Sango, Mirkou, and Inu yasha to go out.

"Oh, stop complaining!" Sango said. She looked at Miroku, who was standing next to Inu yasha talking. "HEY BOYS! YOU DO KNOW YOU CAME OUT HERE TO RAKE RIGHT!"

"WHATEVER!" Inu yasha shouted back.

Sango sighed and walked to Mirkou and Inu yasha, "Okay, now, why don't we split up and rake at different parts? I'll go with you Miroku. Since it's better if a guy helps a girl. They're stronger."

Kagome stared at Sango as if she were crazy, "We WHAT!"

"We're going to split up. I'll go with Miroku and you'll be with Inu yasha," Sango said. She gave Kagome a little smile and dragged Miroku away.

"Oh god………" Kagome muttered. She closed her eyes for 10 seconds and opened it again. "Okay. Um, alright………"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Inu yasha muttered.

"Right………"

It took them only a couple of minutes to get a pile of leaves with Inu yasha's strength. The pile of autumn leaves sat there looking so neat.

"Time to jump in!" Inu yasha shouted and ran and jumped into the pile of leaves. They flew everywhere. Kagome yelped with surprised and covered her hair so the leaves wouldn't get in there.

"What are you doing? We just had a nice neat pile, but you just ruined it! Now we have to do it again!" Kagome complained.

"Jump in! Stop being so boring!" Inu yasha laughed.

"Boring?" Kagome scoffed with her hands on her hip.

"Yeah boring! If you don't think you're boring, jump in!" Inu yasha said looking at Kagome.

"No."

"Come on!"

"Absolutely not. I'm not going to mess it up even more than it is," Kagome said stubbornly.

Inu yasha sighed and reached out to yank Kagome in. She shrieked and landed softly into the pile of colorful leaves. The wind blew and caused the autumn leaves to flow in the wind.

"Inu yasha!" Kagome yelled. She quickly brushed the leaves from her face and stared hard at him. He looked at Kagome's head. "What are you staring at?"

"There's a caterpillar in your hair!" Inu yasha said laughing pointing to her head.

"EEEKK! Get it off!" Kagome screamed shaking her hair and using her finger as a brush to comb her hair.

Inu yasha only laughed harder. Kagome stopped shrieking and glared, "You liar."

"What a gullible person you are!" Inu yasha laughed pointing at Kagome.

Kagom rolled her eyes and lay down in the leaves next to Inu yasha. "You jerk."

"Idiot."

"Whatever."

Kagome sighed and rolled onto her side to face Inu yasha. "You're such a weird person. Seriously."

"You're weirder," Inu yasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"It's so weird, you can actually be nice sometimes," Kagome said giggling.

"I'm always nice," Inu yasha said and stared into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.

"Sure," Kagome said softly and stared back into Inu yasha's eye. Then something flashed gold. Kagome squinted her eyes.

"What?" Inu yasha asked.

"Um, this may seem weird, but I just saw something flash gold. I mean, in your eyes," Kagome said.

"Er, I think it was your imagination." Inu yasha said uncomfortably.

"Really?" Kagome asked. She stood up as Inu yasha stood up with her, "Yeah, maybe it was."

She raised both her arms up in the air to stretch but a strand of string from her uniform caught onto Inu yasha's necklace.

"Oops," Kagome tried untangling the string but couldn't.

"Here, let me try," Inu yasha said. It took the strand of string and tried to break it.

"Don't! It's going to make a big hole in my uniform. Just take off your necklace first. It would be easier," Kagome said looking at Inu yasha.

"Uh……" Inu yasha mumbled. He looked uncomfortable and his eyes twitched.

Kagome sighed, "Let me take it off of you."

"Wait!" Inu yasha shouted, but it was too late. Kagome took his necklace off of his neck and looked down to untangle the string. She smiled and looked up at Inu yasha. Then her eyes widened.

"Inu yasha!"

A/N: I was going to stop it here, but then it was too short.

"Er…yeah," Inu yasha sighed and brought his hands to his forehead.

"You're…different," Kagome said looking at Inu yasha in shock. His black hair turned into a white silvery hair color. His eyes turned golden yellow and fangs were in his tooth. On top of his hair were one cute pairs of dog-ears.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just.UGH, I'm going," Inu yasha said and snatched his necklace from Kagome and started out of the school grounds.

"WAIT! INU YASHA!" Kagome shouted. Inu yasha stopped and turned.

"What?"

"Um, are you a hanyou?" Kagome blurted.

"What does it look like?" Inu yasha growled. Kagome walked up to Inu yasha.

"I'm sorry, that just kind of slipped out of me. I don't mean to insult you or anything," Kagome said ashamed.

"Whatever. Just go and tell anyone you want. You can tell them that I'm a hanyou. I don't care," Inu yasha said glaring. He started to walk but Kagome stopped him again.

"So you don't trust me? Just because you're a hanyou, it doesn't mean I'm going to scream my head off and tell everyone your secret!" Kagome shouted.

"Sure, of course I don't trust you. I can't trust anyone. So go and tell your friends about me," Inu yasha said still glaring.

"What! Oh my god, I just don't understand you. What is your problem? You can at least trust me a little!" Then she added softly, "I promise……..I won't tell anyone."

Inu yasha stared at Kagome. He was about to apologize for yelling but shook his head. "No. I can't. I can't trust anyone. I can't even trust you." With that, he walked away leaving Kagome standing there. The wind blew and the leaves were now scattered everywhere on the ground. She was hurt.

"Can't even trust me? Why?"

"Kagome Higurashi! I told you to rake the leaves, but what do I find when I come out? Leaves scattered everywhere," The principal said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else that time. I apologize. I'll go clean it up right now," Kagome said lowering her head.

"No, no, that's fine. I'll get some other people to clean it up. You are dismissed."

Kagome smiled a little and walked out of the principal's office. She walked into her homeroom and packed up to go home.

"Hey, Kagome. Where was Inu yasha?" Sango asked when she came up to Kagome's seat.

"Oh, he……….he went home early," Kagome said softly, remember the scene about Inu yasha.

"What! And left you with all the work? I can't believe him!" Sango said in disbelief.

"Uh………no, he had his reason," Kagome said.

"Really, what kind of reason?" Sango asked.

"Um, he wasn't feeling well. He had to go home," Kagome explained slowly.

"Sure," Sango said not convinced.

"Anyways, I'm going to go now," Kagome said quickly and walked out of the classroom. While walking back to her shrine, she was passing Inu yasha's house and saw him talking to someone else.

"………You half breed. I can't believe you're that stupid to let a human girl find out," a voice she didn't recognize growled.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru," Inu yasha said menacingly.

A/N: OKAY, I had a hard time doing this chapter. I was going to put fluff…but then I'd b rushing the story. Hope you actually enjoyed it…I know it wasn't much……but I tried!


	16. Admit What?

Truth or Dare?

Summary: Two people who hate each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag

A/N: I'm thinking of ending this story soon 3 or 5 more chapters until the ending. Anyways, I hope most of you enjoyed the story so far! From now on, I'm going to do it by the person's point of view. I'm just trying out different types of writing styles………….--; If you guys don't like it how I'm doing it by the person's point of view, please do tell me! Oh, and please, be aware with the swearing……….

Chapter 15: Admit What?

Inu yasha's POV

"Inu yasha, you're such a clumsy stupid half-breed," My brother said to me. I hated when Sesshomaru was always finding a way to bad mouth me. Who knew that stupid girl, Kagome would find out that I was a hanyou? That idiotic girl pulled off my PRECIOUS prayer beads. If it weren't for her stupid uniform, everything would be just fine! Don't people know to ASK before they take anything off!

Sesshomaru looked at me with his glaring eyes and said, "What are you going to do now? She might go around telling everyone about your true form. How many times do I have to tell you to be careful with those humans?"

"Too many times. You act as if you're my father! Don't you know how stupid that sounds? You're old enough, you don't need to be older," I said smirking. I thought, what a stupid comeback!

"If I told you too many times, why are you still your stupid clumsy self? And I don't care if I'm old; I AM, for one thing, older than you. I'm in charge of taking care you. That's what our parents would want me to. It's not like I want to take care you," He growled at me.

"Then DON'T take care of me. It's not that hard. I can take care of myself just fine," Now I was annoyed. Who needs a big brother? Just saying "brother" gives me the chills. "You know what, Sesshomaru? I'll deal with everything. You, can sit on the couch and READ."

I had to escape. I can't stand standing there with him more than 10 minutes. It's freaky. Not that I'm afraid of him, but his LOOKS scare me. I hurried up the stairs of the mansion into my room, flopped onto my bed and sighed.

"Stupid Kagome. I bet when I get to school, everyone's going to know about me. Humans……….who needs them?" I said aloud.

Kagome's POV

I watched the whole scene go by. I'm the cause of all these things that happened. I should do something about it. I decided not to stand there; I'd look like a snoop or something. I walked on to the direction of my house and saw Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango said running up to me. She had on a cute white skirt with little frills on the bottom of the hem with a belt to match. Her t-shirt said the 'sassy' on there. "Kagome! You have to hear this."

"What is it?" I asked curiously. It HAD to be something good. The way she was running up to me like that. I got to prepare to start screaming around of excitement. "What is it?" I repeated again.

She kept on jumping up and down. I guess it's something REALLY exciting.

"Sango?"

"I………." Sango said smiling brightly and started giggling. Okay……….does she need CPR?

"Um……….you…………" I said waiting for her.

"I'M PARTNERS WITH MIROKU FOR THE FIELD TRIP!" Sango shouted excitedly. She had her big thrilled eyes looking at me and she started laughing with joy. I stood there smiling JUST a bit. Okay, so that's what got her all overjoyed?

"Really…………" I said slowly. "If you're with Miroku, then who am I partners with?" I had another question for her again. How the heck did she find out about the partners already?

Sango pulled a white long sheet of paper out from her pack. She set the pack onto the ground and searched on the sheet of paper. She looked up at me with this crazy grin, a VERY crazy grin. A grin that means, something I don't like is about to come out.

"Well?" I prompt. She just smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked at Inu yasha's mansion and scratched her head, and then laughed. Now THAT must not be good. Let's see………. smile, rolling eyes, looking at the moron's mansion, and then scratching her head. Yeah, that means something BAD.

She squealed, "INU YASHA!"

I squealed with her then stopped. I frowned and took the paper from her hand. That's not true! It CAN'T be. I scanned the paper and stared at her hardly. "You, are so kidding right?"

Sango just shook her head and smiled at me continuously.

Yeah……….that was something I didn't want her to do. Smile, and then nod. This was SO wrong. I am SO not going to be partners with him. Rivals stay rivals don't they?

"You HAVE to be kidding," I muttered and then glared at her. I looked at the paper hardly then ripped it in half, then in another half, then again, then again, and………so on.

I smiled at Sango then pulled out her hands with her palms faced up. I dropped all the little scraps of paper into her hands. Harsh. I know, but I was pissed. I didn't know why, but I was. I guess I have temper problems.

"KAGOME! T-THAT WAS THE ONLY PAPER I GOT!" Sango stared in horror.

"Then I guess you don't have anything anymore. Get another one," I growled. I stalked off without looking back at Sango. Inu yasha, you………..MORON!

Inu yasha's POV

I was still on my bed. Sesshomaru ate dinner without me; I guess he's still mad at me. Fuck, why do I care about my……….BROTHER? I decided to go downstairs and get some ramen to eat. That's the only thing I can cook after all. Just before I was going to open the cabinet door to get my WONDERFUL ramen, the phone rang.

'Damn, can't people call later? I'M BUSY!' I thought rudely. I picked up the phone and it turned out to be Miroku.

"Oy, Inu yasha, my friend!" Miroku said cheerfully. He's going to start spilling some crap to me now.

"What do you want!" I said irritably. I bet he's going to start GOSSIPING. What a sissy friend I have.

"Aww, you in a bad mood?" Miroku asked. No duh, if I weren't then I wouldn't be acting ANNOYED.

"Whatever. Just tell me what you need. I don't have time," Annoyed, I made a little comment that no one heard but me. I took my ramen and started cooking it.

"Sango and I are partners! Didn't I ever tell you that we're the perfect couple?" Miroku said with lots of enthusiasm.

"Except you always act like a perverted bastard," I muttered. Hopefully, he did not hear that.

"HAH………..don't insult my personality!"

Damn……….!

"Sure, whatever. I don't really give a shit about you and Sango right now. I, however, have a life to take care of," I said rather rudely. I WAS in a bad mood.

"I know what can bring your mood even worse," Miroku paused.

"I know too. If you say something, I'll get all moody. Which means, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted. I seriously didn't know what my problem was. Feh, obviously because of the BITCH Kagome!

"Okay, if you say it that way, I'll just have to tell you. You and Kagome are partners for the field trip."

Fuck………..he did NOT say that……….did he?

"DAMN YOU!" I slammed the phone down and glared hardly at the phone.

She ALWAYS makes my life more miserable. Thinking about the scene after school, I shuddered. One word I had to say, disgusting. I sat there cooling off until the phone rang again.

I sighed and grabbed the phone, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"Wow…………temper, Inu yasha! Temper! I really suggest you to get anger management." Sango said on the speaker.

"What do you want?" I gritted my teeth. This was getting really annoying. I have no time for this.

"Hey……….calm down. Gosh, you and Kagome both have temper problems!" Sango said with a bitter tone. "Anyways, I just want to tell you that Kagome and you are going to be part—"

"That Kagome and I are going to be freaking partners on the FUCKING field trip!" I spat out bitterly.

"Uh…………yeah. Exactly. Anger management is just the right thing for you! I guarantee it!" Sango said. I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at me. But who cares? I'm not in the mood of this.

"That's good to know that I need it. Guess what, girl? I CAN'T HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT IF I DON'T ACTUALLY NEED IT!"

"Uh, Inu yasha? I suggest you listen to what you say before you actually tell me it, because you really didn't make sense. Here, let me "requote" what you said. Ahem, 'I can't have anger management if I don't actually need it!' Of course you need it! If your anger is totally out of control, which means you need anger management. Make sense now? I mean seriously! That temper you have, I pity you………." She just kept on blabbing on and on about anger management. Do I care about anger management? NO! I rolled my eyes then slammed the phone down. Who needed to listen to a girl talk about something useless when you actually had a LIFE?

Sesshomaru just HAD to come into the kitchen right after I slammed down the phone. "Slamming down the phone again are you, Inu yasha?"

I growled. This was NOT what I needed now. I glared at him hardly. He stared back at me with those stupid so-called emotionless eyes. "Do you have a problem with that? 'Cause if you do, live with it!"

"Grouchy aren't you? I really don't get you, Inu yasha. You get VERY angry about a situation like this. 'I' don't even get that angry."

I scoffed and turned to my uncooked ramen. I was just about to cook it when the doorbell rang. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. There stood a fat man wearing a white-collar shirt. I could defiantly see blubber. It was sticking out.

"Why hello Mr. Enoki. Glad to have you here! Great timing too!" Sesshomaru said as he gave the plump dude a 'smile'.

"You know THIS guy?" I asked strangely.

"Why, he's your anger management counselor!"

Kagome's POV

"I have to calm down, I have to calm down," I kept muttering to myself while walking back home. The field trip was in two days. Which means I get exactly one day to convince the teachers to put me with a different partner. I am NOT going to be partners with someone who can't even trust me. Plus, he has temper problems! I even TRIED to be nice to him. I worked, in the beginning but ended up like a total mess. Hanyou. He's a hanyou. So? Am I supposed to care? The only thing that's different from a hanyou and a human is the strength, hair color, claws and……………..OKAY! Practically everything.

"Kagome! Can you help me go outside and sweep the doorstep?" My mother shouted out from the kitchen. Joy……….I quickly went outside and picked up the bamboo broomstick and started sweeping. Isn't this so fun? I kept on sweeping until I saw Sango.

"Kagome!"

"You're back already?" I asked sweetly.

"Well…………yeah. Anyways. I'm so sorry about getting you all fed up about you know, Inu yasha and you? Yeah, so I back to school to talk to the teachers about it. You know if you guys can swap partners or something." She told me looking at me.

I started to smile, "And? What did they say?"

"They declined."

CRACK!

"K-K-Kagome………….t-t-the broom. It's broken. Er, it broke in half," She said quite frightened. I couldn't blame her. It WAS kind of freaky how I could just suddenly break a bamboo broom in half.

So the teachers won't let me switch partners? Which means I can't convince them anymore, just WONDERFUL.

"I guess they didn't make this broom as strong as the others did they?" I smiled. Sango only stared at me.

"You're okay right?" She asked sincerely. "Let me suggest you something that I suggested Inu yasha. You know, anger management is always opened."

"Are you done packing, Kagome?" My mother asked me as she showed up at the doorway. I sighed and zipped up the bulging pack.

"Yeah. I'm all done. I just need to pack my toothbrush. I'll pack that in the morning," This was such a drag. I can't believe tomorrow's the field trip. Yeah, I'm psyched about the field trip but Inu yasha? That's a totally different story.

"Excited?" My mother asked. Wouldn't she like to know what's going on.

"Sure. I guess."

"You know, you should bring that book you bought from the bookstore. You can read it at your free time," She suggested to me.

"Book? What book?" I asked confused.

"Complicated Love."

"Oh, that book. Okay, sure, I'll bring it. Though I don't know why I should. It'll just make my mood worse. It relates too much to Inu yasha and me. Except for the part where they get all cozy," I said rolling my eyes.

She looked at me strangely, "Is there something going on between you two?"

I chuckled a little bit. Then I frowned. I stared at her for a little while, "What do you mean, what's going on between us two? Because I'm pretty sure that there's two different types of meanings in that line. The "relationship" kind or the "bad" kind?"

"Any kind," Her eyebrows rose up. She defiantly knows that something's up. She walked closer to me. I smiled.

"Nothings going on! I'm sure! Everything's just fine. I just need a little………SPACE. You know?" I answered meekly.

"Oh? Nothing's going on between you and son-in-law?"

"Oh god, mother! Where do you get these ideas? SON-IN-LAW? And when is THAT ever going to happen? I'd rather die than marry him!" I said exasperated. We've gone through that so many times. Son-in-law. Yeah right. I scoffed and quickly finished checking for everything I needed for tomorrow.

"Whatever you say, Kagome!" She left the room without saying anything else. I looked at the clock. Ten till eleven P.M. I guess I should be going to bed now.

I quickly washed up and changed into my pajamas and hurried under the covers. I snuggled up and turned off the light. Isn't tomorrow going to be exciting? Just thinking about spending two weeks at the field trip with Inu yasha! VERY pleasant.

Inu yasha's POV

"Please! Everyone form a line! Luggage will go here! Remember to put your name on it! Homeroom teachers will tell you which bus to go onto!" The principal shouted out from the speaker. I stood there and looked at the scene. Everyone was running around getting their luggage into the bus and chatting with their friends. Everyone's all excited. They're going to have the day of their life spending time with their partners through out the whole two weeks. Joyful isn't it?

"Inu yasha! Did you put your luggage into the bus yet?" Miroku said coming up to me. I looked down at the floor. Then looked up to him.

"Am I holding a luggage?" I asked.

"Oh, I see. So! Are you excited about this field trip? You and Kagome………haha……….you know?" He said chuckling.

"I'll kill myself if I have to!"

"You know, any guy would love to be Kagome's partner. She's beautiful and kind. And also very cheerful! I don't know what's wrong with her!" Miroku said shaking his head. Okay, now that's scary. Cheerful? Kind?

"BEAUTIFUL?" I said aloud. I looked at him strangely. "Beautiful," I repeated. I laughed. You got to be kidding me. I turned around and saw Sango and Kagome there.

"What's beautiful?" Kagome asked me sweetly. She had on her fake smile. I can notice it. God does that look ugly on her.

"Such a sweet smile doesn't match your ugly face you know?" I smirked.

"At least I have a sweet smile. You have an ugly smile and an ugly face," Kagome sneered back.

"Oh my god, please don't try to smirk. That only makes your face uglier!" Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes at us. Sure, they can roll their eyes as much as they want, but it's not like we're going to stop arguing. This is the only reason that we're actually talking!

"Okay, you guys, that's enough. I think we get the point here. Kagome has a sweet smile and an ugly face, but Inu yasha has an ugly face and smile. There, everything is all cleared up. Now can we just get going onto the bus?" Sango said annoyed. We all followed her to the bus.

"Attention everyone! You guys are assigned to sit with your partner on the bus! I repeat! You guys are to sit next to your partner on the bus!" The principal announced. I muttered something and glared at Kagome. She seemed to catch it and glared back. We're going to have a fun time sitting next to each other!

The students all filed up to get into the bus. I went all the way to the back of the bus where all my friends were. Most of my buds were there, including Kikyo.

"I get the window seat!" Kagome shouted out. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Sure……………"

She quickly sat down in her seat and sighed. I tried hard not to get too close to her. She's definitely contaminated.

"Hey man! We're playing truth or dare! Want to join?" One of the guys on the bus said to me. I guess Sango and Miroku were playing too.

"You playing, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged then nodded.

"Hey I'll start, Miroku, truth or dare?" Yuki asked. Miroku smiled and looked at Sango.

"Dare."

"This ought to be fun. I dare you to shout out 'I love you bus driver!'" Yuki said snickering. I looked at Sango as her eyebrows twitched. I stared at the bus driver. She had a blue blouse on and a dark blue skirt. Her hair was tinted with a bit of gray. I frowned at the fat.

"Sure! Now, listen to this………I LOVE YOU BUS DRIVER LADY!" Miroku shouted out. Students turned their heads to look at him. The bus driver looked at the mirror and frowned. Some people snickered and laughed.

"That was disgusting," Mika said. No kidding.

"Alright Kagome. Truth or dare?" Miroku asked. Kagome's head snapped back to reality as she heard her name.

"Uh, truth?" She said unsure.

"Hmmm, Oh! Is there a secret that you know and you wished you never found out? If there is, tell us it!" Miroku said. I looked at Kagome and saw her eyes look back at me. I turned away.

"Well………….." Kagome started. Her eyes fell upon the necklace I was wearing. The whole group sat there staring at her and waiting.

"Hurry up!" Yuki complained.

"Kagome, we don't have all day!" Natsumi said.

"No. I don't. I don't know any secret that I regretted knowing," She answered.

Everyone stared at her. "Are you sure, Kagome? 'Cause it took you a while to answer that simple truth question. There must be a secret that you didn't want to know." Natsumi said.

"No, seriously, there isn't. I'm not lying. I was just thinking if I knew any secret during that long pause. You know?" Kagome said lying.

"You sure? Because when asking truth questions, the person can actually lie about it and no one would know about it," Mika said slowly.

"You guys, just get off her case will you? If she says she doesn't, it means she doesn't!" I said irritably. Sango smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, sure then. Kagome, you ask someone something," Miroku said. Kagome looked at the group and finally looked at me.

"Inu yasha, truth or dare?" Now what was she up to?

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go kiss Kikyo," She said smiling at me evilly. I nearly gagged. KISS?

"You got to be kidding me. I'm NOT going to go kiss her." I said shaking my head. I glared at Kagome. She only smiled.

"Oh come on Inu yasha! It's a dare! You have to do it!" Miroku said laughing a little.

"No way. You think I'm going to kiss a slut like her? In your dreams, boy!" I said scoffing.

"Inu yasha, it's a dare. Just do it! It's not like people are going to think you guys are together or anything!" Kagome said giggling. Oh sure, she can giggle. How would she like it if she had to go kiss Kouga?

"No."

"You're no fun. Fine, if you don't kiss Kikyo, you have to kiss Kagome, and that's final." Sango said. I stared at her in disbelief. Kagome. Kiss Kagome.

"HAHAHA………….you're so funny, Sango. Kiss Kagome? Who would do that?" I said snorting. Kagome made a disgusted look.

"I would never let a deficient guy to kiss me!"

"Deficient…………speak for yourself." This was getting lame. Kiss Kikyo or Kagome. I can't even think about it.

"Come on, pick. Kikyo or Kagome." Sango said impatiently.

I looked at her and smiled, "How about none?"

Everyone started talking at once. Complaining that I was a chicken. Who cares? Sango sighed loudly, glared at me and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

They all stopped talking and stared at her. Sango turned around from her seat. She was sitting in front of Kagome and I.

"Oh look! My right hand is on Inu yasha's head. Oh my! My left had is on Kagome's head! And look! By the force of my arms, I CAN MAKE THEM KISS LIKE THIS!" She shouted and pushed our face against each other. We didn't exactly a kiss; it was more like hitting our heads with each other.

"Owww………" Kagome whimpered and blushed. She rubbed her forehead. "God Inu yasha, you have a hard head!"

"Well, that worked," Miroku looked at us and shrugged.

Mika perked up, "LOOK! KAGOME'S BLUSHING!"

"I am not blushing! Why would I BLUSH when we only HIT our heads!" She shouted out in excuse. God this was lame.

"Admit you like Inu yasha, Kagome. We all know you like him," Natsumi said slyly. This only made Kagome blush harder. I had to admit; she did look cute with her cheeks tinted in a shade of red. What the hell am I thinking? CUTE?

"Admit WHAT?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Mika shouted out.

"You guys………?" I said slowly. They all turned to me and said, "What?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WOULD YOU? JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE BLUSHES, DOESN'T MEAN HE OR SHE LIKE THE CERTAIN PERSON! YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE!" I shouted out. Kagome sighed in relief as I said that.

"Thank you! Someone who actually understands!" Kagome said.

Kagome's POV

Two hours had already passed throughout the whole time. I was getting kind of sleepy. I silently yawned and propped my arm against the window and put my head down. I kept on moving from my position. It was so uncomfortable. I finally decided not to fall asleep. Who knows what Inu yasha might do? I sat up straight and stared ahead. This was so boring.

I was thinking of nothing until I remembered that I had the book with me. I bent down and picked up my little backpack and took out my book. I opened the book and started reading from where I left off.

"Get away from me!" Kazumi shouted out. Ikku just continually followed her. This wasn't going anywhere. Kazumi had been mad at Ikku for some odd reason that Ikku didn't know. She had been trying to avoid him but obviously didn't succeed.

Saki, Kazumi's friend ran up to her shouting, "Kazumi! Want to play truth or dare?"

"Fine. Anything to get rid of Ikku," Kazumi said stubbornly. She quickly walked to Saki as I followed.

"Ikku, you're playing too?" Saki asked. Ikku shrugged and nodded.

The three of them arrived and sat down in a circle. Kazumi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's start. Kazumi, truth or dare?" Saki asked.

Kazumi paused for a little while, "Dare."

"I dare you to act like a couple with Ikku for a whole week!"

I coughed and dropped the book onto the floor. Now THAT was scary. I stared at the front cover. I had to admit; it did look a bit like Inu yasha and me, except they were in a pose that we would never be in.

I saw Inu yasha stare at me strangely, and then stared at the book. I smiled a little and quickly put away the book. This was getting scary.

Another hour passed. I tried hard not to fall asleep. But I couldn't. My eyes began to droop. I sat there with my eyes closed for a while.

Inu yasha's POV

I noticed Kagome's head was dropping down. I stared straight ahead and then turned to the window. The bus went over a bump as Kagome's head fell down onto my shoulder. I blushed a little bit. Okay, what the hell is wrong with me? BLUSHING? This was gay. I stared at her for a little while. I could smell the jasmine shampoo that she used and quickly turned away.

"Inu yasha! I see you guys have gone a little cozy!" Miroku said smirking.

"What the heck? No way, she just—" I started.

"Sure, sure. Excuses again!" Mirkou said gleefully.

"That is so wrong, Miroku."

He turned away from my and slumped back into his chair. Now Sango turned around, "Inu yasha! Kagome! How cute!"

"HER DAMN HEAD FELL ONTO MY SHOULDER WHEN THE BUS WENT OVER THE BUMP!" I shouted out.

No one was listening to me. They wouldn't believe anything I said. Okay, fine, they can think whatever they want because nothing is going on between Kagome and me.

A/N: Okay, it's been like………2 months since I updated. But I was busy! Kinda……….-- Anyways, hopefully you liked this chapter!


	17. Don't Deny Love

**Truth or Dare?**

Summary: Two people who hate each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.

A/N: I know some of you said you've read the recent chapter before already, the truth is that I had to re-update it because I had to change some things in there.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Don't Deny Love**

* * *

Kagome's POV

I woke up an hour after and noticed I was laying on someone. I looked up in horror and saw the face I didn't want to see. I quickly sat up embarrassed.

Inu yasha noticed this and looked at me.

"I-I'm sorry. You know, for laying on you like that." I sputtered.

"You should be. I never knew a person's head could be that heavy. Seriously, if you hadn't gotten off, my shoulder would be paralyzed forever." Inu yasha said looking away now.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You're excused."

"You're annoying……...god." I muttered very softly.

"Yeah I know I am. But I'm annoying in a good way." Inu yasha responded hearing her.

I looked at him in surprised. He actually heard that?

"I'm a hanyou remember?" Inu yasha said to me now muttering.

"Oh………yeah." I said shifting uncomfortably in my seat. "Aren't we there yet? It's already been a long time."

"Actually, yeah, we are almost there. They said we'd be there in a couple of minutes."

I sat there next to him in silence. This was so weird; usually we'd be talking back to each other 24/7. It was kind of uncomfortable. I kept shifting in my seat trying to think of something to do, but it was useless. I looked down at the floor and saw the book I was reading on the floor. I sighed and bent down to pick up my book. Examining the front cover again for another time, I saw a little quote.

"_The dare that brought two people together…" _

Huh…the dare. I flipped the book to the back and read the summary.

"A normal average school girl walked into her school building thinking that the day was going to be regular. And you know what else she was thinking about? Ikku. He was someone who she was not attracted to. She had hated him ever since the first time they had bumped into each other. She thought he was unbearable. Every little talk turned into a big argument.

But what do you think would happen, if the two of them play a simple game of truth or dare? Kazumi, who was brave enough to choose a dare, figured nothing bad would happen. But would it?

Students snickered and gave her the dare they had thought of.

She was dared to spend every spare minute of the next two weeks as Ikku's girlfriend. They would spend quality time together, like every normal, loving couple would.

Freaked out, Kazumi wouldn't accept the dare. But after a little argument between her and her classmates, she was to take the dare no matter what. Realizing that taking the dare would cause problems because they couldn't get along, Kazumi reluctantly took the dare anyway. Could one simple game of Truth or Dare bloom into love?"

'STALKER!' I thought disgusted. 'THERE'S A PERSON STALKING ME AND TURNING MY LIFE INTO A STORY! This-this Higuras Mish! Oooh! YOU STALKER! Wait, no, no. This person is totally off though, Inu yasha and I NEVER got together! Sickening!'

I quickly put the book down in revulsion. Inu yasha stared at the book for a while and tapped on me, "Can I see that book for awhile?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Since when did Mr. Popularity read?"

"I always read, fool!" Inu yasha said to me glaring then muttering something under his breath, which I couldn't catch.

"What kind of books? Porn I assume?" I said rolling my eyes.

Inu yasha gave me a fake smile. "Thinking about Miroku aren't you. I'm not the one with the sick mind, girlie. If I did read porn, I'd be just like Miroku. But am I? NO."

"Sure you do," I threw my book at him. With his dim-witted reflex, he still caught the stupid book.

Inu yasha's POV

Girls read such odd and shitty books.

"You actually READ this kind of crap?"

"What?" Kagome said glaring.

I shook my head and flipped to a random page in the book

"That kiss didn't mean anything." Ikku muttered.

Kazumi blushed remembering the night the two of them had kissed. They were out in the woods alone getting wood for the bonfire the counselors were putting up.

Yeah, this was stupid…

I closed the book and stared at the author's name. 'What the heck, Higuras Mish? I feel sorry for this author, such an ugly name. I shook my head in disgust. Higuras Mish, Higuras Mish, Higuras Mish…GOD I'M SMART!'

"You're mother…is a VERY strange person. Not to mention, this is a shitty book." I said to Kagome. She turned to me and looked at me confused.

"My mother? She might be a little strange. But, you have no right to talk about her like that! I'm at least glad she isn't as strange as you!"

"Mhmm," I can't believe Kagome is such a dense child. I guess it's in the genes. Such a brainless child comes from a strange mother. Does her mother think that she can fool people like me? "Didn't you ever notice this stupid author's name?"

Kagome looked at the author's name that I was pointing to. "Yeah, Why? Are you going to say, 'This author is your mom!' because if you say that, that's just RIDICULOUS! My mom wouldn't STALK me."

"Wow, for a dumb person like you, you're pretty damn good at guessing. Of course that's a lucky guess." I said not surprised. Dullness, yep, her family's strange.

She rolled her eyes at me stupidly. "My mom didn't write that stupid book. She isn't so stupid that she would do that!"

"Glad you found out that the author was stupid. Meaning, you called your own mom stupid. I don't blame you for not knowing this. You are after all brainless. And I also can't blame you for being brainless. You know why? Your mom! It's in the genes. Oh, and you just insulted your mother's shitty book." I stood up from my seat and stretched then plopped back down.

Kagome glared at me and said, "Prove it. Prove it that it was my mother that wrote this SHITTY book." She shoved the book back at me.

"I'd be happy to. Look at the author's name really carefully." I said shoving the book back into her face.

"Yeah? So? It's a name. And it's not MY mother's name. Of course you thought it was my mom's name! You're too dumb to know its not! After all these years of knowing me as your enemy, you still don't know my last name!" Kagome said smirking.

"Then let me ask you, do you know my last name?" I questioned her.

"Of course I…"

"Yeah, right. Now, about that SHITTY book, look at it more carefully."

Kagome sighed then glared at me and looked back at the book again. "Higuras Mish."

This was getting on my nerves. How can she not have figured this out? It's too obvious! Even the reviewers knew! "DAMN YOU DUMB GIRL. UNSCRAMBLE THE FREAKING NAME!"

"Don't you dare say that again!" Kagome said staring back at the book again. Unscrambling the name in her head she looked at me in shock with those big ugly eyes of hers and screamed, "MS. HIGURASHI!"

Kagome's POV

"My god Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Sango said looking at me strangely. I think I just woke her up by my shouting.

I smiled weakly and answered, "Nothing. But you want to know something that's scary?" Sango oddly nodded yes. Okay, she wants to know, fine, I'll tell her, "My mom wrote the series 'Complicated Love.'"

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT? WHO SPOILED THIS, HUH!" Sango shouted out in the bus.

Miroku looked up at Sango who was standing up and glaring at their classmates. "Uh, Sango, calm down would you? I don't think anyone told."

Sango wasn't listening to him and kept glaring, "I'll find out." I stared at her unbelievably. Miroku stared at me and just shrugged.

"Wait, hold on. Sango, you knew all about this? All about my mom writing this book? And you never told me?" I asked in disbelief. I saw her looking at me with guilt. "Well?"

"Alright! I knew about this. BUT! We did it for a reason!"

Inu yasha sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to Sango and said, "What reason? How come I wasn't in this little secret? You have something against me knowing it, missy?"

"For your information, you were PART of this whole thing. You weren't supposed to know it for a reason! And don't call me missy."

"Uh huh…you guys really suck at hiding Ms. Higurashi's name. I mean, if Miroku was the one that thought of, 'Higuras Mish,' I'd totally understand. I mean, such a corrupted mind wouldn't be smart enough to hide a name." Inu yasha said bored.

God is he sick. Does he think he's smart? Intelligent? Oh please.

"So you were the one that found out?" Sango asked. Inu yasha nodded. "Unbelievable. I never knew you were capable of figuring this out."

Inu yasha glared at Sango, "What? Are you saying I'm DUMB?"

"No, no. It's just…new."

No kidding. How could Inu yasha figure it out and I didn't? It's really hard to believe.

Sango turned back to Inu yasha again and said, "Wait, are you positive it was you who figured this out? I mean, you didn't blackmail Kagome and made her say you were the one who figured it out?"

Oh, she wishes that I'd find out. I mean, the dumb popular dude finding out Sango's 'Little' secret?

"How hard is it to just unscramble some letters! What do you think I am? A JACKASS?" Inu yasha shouted. Miroku came up with a cup in his hand and stopped in front of us.

"Dear, dear, Inu yasha…and of course, my lovely Kagome, you must know that your mom, Sango, and I, and the rest of your classmates, well, some, are only helping you guys with your relationship!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!" I shouted with Inu yasha. We turned and looked at each other in surprise then quickly turned back.

Sango nudged Miroku, "Did you hear that? They both said the same line. They really do have some kind of bond."

"Ah, yes indeed I did. And did you see? When their eyes met, there was a tiny moment where they thought they were in their own little romantic fantasy…staring deeply into each other, getting closer and closer and fina—Kagome? What's wrong?"

"O-oh, it's nothing. Nothing."

"No really, Kagome, what's wrong?"

"U-um, w-was it that obvious? About me and Inu yasha?" I said staring down at my lap embarrassed. Inu yasha's eyebrows raised up confused. I stared up at Miroku and said, "I give up, you know, all the time you guys were teasing me about liking Inu yasha? Well, I'm sick of it. I can't stand it anymore so you know what? I want to confess…the truth is…the truth is…"

Miroku and Sango looked at me with big eyes, "Yes, Kagome? What did you have to say? Come on, tell us."

"Well, the truth is…that…t-that…YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING BIG ASSHOLES AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIKE A GAY GUY LIKE THAT MORON NEXT TO ME!" I shouted out.

Inu yasha blinked then whistled. He looked at Miroku then slammed his fist into his face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME, INU YASHA?" Miroku shouted rubbing his face.

"Well, Kagome didn't slap you or do anything, so I decided I should be the one to do that…. Oh, yeah, Kagome, do they give out academy awards for that, because I almost had a heart attack. I thought you were actually telling the truth. I thought I going to die, but thank god it was all an act."

I looked at Inu yasha and nodded, "I know, I should be awarded. See, I was good enough to trick these two. I should have an acting career."

Inu yasha started laughing, and then pounding on the window, "HOW CAN YOU BE AN ACTRESS?"

"And why can't I?"

"Dude, haven't you noticed what all those actresses have that you don't?" Inu yasha asked me looking serious.

I shrugged and said, "Well I know that I don't have their talent, yet. I will, after some classes or whatever."

"No, Kagome. It's not that."

"Then WHAT?"

"You just don't have the look of a hot actress. You'll never become an actress if you don't have the looks. I'm sorry; I just don't think you'll pass for an actress. If you're that desperate, I think you should start losing some of those blubber sticking out."

I was going to shout back at him when I was interrupted by a teacher's voice. "CLASS, WE ARE NOW AT OUR DESTINATION, PLEASE TAKE WITH YOU ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS AND FILE OUT OF THE BUS!"

Students stood up and took their stuff with them and started walking out of the bus. I stood up and stretched and looked down and my tummy. 'There isn't any blubber! I'm in a perfectly fine shape.' I got out of the bus with Inu yasha behind me, we all gathered outside of our hotel and waited for our luggage to be hauled out.

"ALL RIGHT STUDENTS, ONCE YOU HAVE YOUR LUGGAGE, PLEASE MEET UP WITH YOUR 'CABIN' GROUPS AND GO UP TO YOUR ROOM. WE WILL MEET AT THE LOBBY AT AROUND 2:30." The teacher continued to talk as I continued on finding my luggage out of the whole pile.

"Wait, Sango?" I asked tapping on her shoulder. "Who's in the same cabin as us?"

Sango rustled through her book bag and took out a sheet of paper, "Uh, let's see, there's Mika, Arimi, Kikyo, Kotori, me, and you."

"Waaaaaaaait. Rewind. Did you say, Kikyo? 'Cause I really thought I heard the name, Kikyo." I said staring at Sango.

She nodded to me and then said, "Yup, Kikyo's in the same hotel room, it kind of sucks. The rooms going to smell like make up and perfume. It's disgusting. Oh, and I bet you, she brought her whole entire closet full of clothes. So predictable."

"What do you mean, 'it kind of sucks'? IT DOES SUCK! Her in the same hotel room is going to be HORRIBLE. I'm telling you, I won't get to sleep at night because I'm afraid that the stupid idiot is going to stab me with a knife. I'm telling you, this girl, is evil." I sighed then picked up my luggage, "This sucks…I'm going to go now, and I'm going to unpack my stuff."

"I'll come. Since the teacher's finally finished with her little speech about flooding the toilet. Who would be so lame to do that? I'd flood the whole hotel room if I wanted to." Sango said picking her luggage up too. We both walked into the lobby and found it crowded with other students. Sango went to get in line to check in while I was waiting for her by the pay phone.

"Oh look who we have here, little Miss Higurashi." Yeah, it was so obvious who that was. The only sickening voice I knew, other than Inu yasha's was Kikyo's.

I looked at her and said, "Hi." I was about to walk away from her when she stopped me and turned me around so I was facing her.

She smiled at me. And god was that an ugly smile, "I have something to ask, if you don't mind."

"I might mind, but go ahead and ask. I might not even be able to do anything."

"Well, since you know that Inu yasha and I are basically a couple, I was wondering, would you like to swap partners? Just don't tell the teacher's though. You see, since you aren't exactly, comfortable around Inu yasha, I'd like to give you Ginta for Inu yasha." Kikyo said looking at me straight in the eye.

Ginta? He was the quietest person in our class. He's smart and always considerate. That's not a bad trade, "SOLD! WE'LL SWITCH!"

"I knew you'd switch. Okay, now all you have to do is don't tell Inu yasha that we're switching, don't worry about Ginta, I already told him. He seemed happy that you would be his partner." Kikyo said smiling. Oh gee, I wonder why?

"Okay." I said. Just when I was about to say more to Kikyo, someone rudely interrupted me.

"We are NOT switching partners!"

S2S2S2S2S2

Inu yasha's POV

"Inu babe! Hey! Aren't you glad to see me?" Kikyo asked me.

"Are you glad to see me?" I imitated under my breath. Like hell I was.

"Don't call me Inu babe. It's wrong. And I'm not agreeing on switching partners or whatever you wanted." I said glaring.

Kagome looked at me then protested, "But Inu yasha! It's a good trade! You get to have your GIRLFRIEND and I get the nicest guy in our class."

"What do you mean 'GOOD TRADE'? IT'S A STUPID TRADE. I'M NOT TRADING YOU IN FOR A KIKYO!" I shouted. Kikyo looked at me insulted. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear that, Miroku?" I heard Sango's voice come up. This was NOT a time for them to tease around about some Kagome Inu yasha crap.

"Ah, I indeed heard that. It seems as if Inu yasha is starting to accept the fact that he's fallen for Kagome. Such art before my eyes." Miroku said sniffing. What the hell? Such ART?

"What the hell are you talking about, dumbass? ART? What does THIS have to do with ART?" What an idiot.

He shook his head at me then smiled, "It's like art how you and Kagome are starting to show your affections toward each other. You see it's like art."

"No offense, Miroku, I have to agree with Inu yasha. What the heck is with this art thing?" Sango said looking at her boyfriend strangely.

"You kids just don't understand."

"We're the same age, fool." I muttered loudly.

Kikyo stood there in front of me looking confused. "Okay, whatever. Now, Inu yasha isn't showing any affection toward Kagome. What are you guys saying? You guys are so foolish. You don't know anything about love!"

I'm surprised. "Exactly! I can't believe Kikyo knew that and you guys didn't! This is new!"

"Thank you." Kikyo said giving me her sickening flirty smile.

"Uh, Kikyo, just to tell you, Inu yasha was saying it as if it were an insult. Yeah, what he said wasn't a compliment. Just to let you know." Kagome said snickering.

Kikyo glared at Kagome and flipped her hair back, "Well anyways, as I was saying until Kagome rudely interrupted my speech, Kagome and Inu yasha have no affections right? Well you see, only Inu yasha and I have feelings toward each other. And our feelings are true love."

"Yeah, Kikyo, that's where you're wrong again. I personally think you're the wrong one here. You're the one who doesn't know about love. Look at Inu yasha's face; he looked disgusted when you said you guys were in love. To be honest, I was totally disgusted too." Sango explained.

This was getting stupid. "Alright, Kagome and I are partners and you and Ginta are partners, got that? No switching crap. It stays. I really want to go to my room and unpack so I can get the hell out of here."

I quickly escaped from them and took the key from my friend's hand and hurried to the elevator. I closed the door before Kikyo or whoever would rush in here. I pushed the button number 4 and waited until the elevator stopped.

Hearing the ring, the elevator door opened and I walked out searching for my hotel room that I was sharing. "He totally likes you, Kagome. Why are you guys so clueless? I mean, IT'S SO OBVIOUS. YOU GUYS ARE SO DUMB WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE!" I heard Sango said. Kagome and Sango appeared from the corner and stopped when they saw me.

"H-Hi." Kagome sputtered.

"I know you like her, Inu yasha. Make sure you don't ever make her cry okay? Promise me that." Sango said seriously.

Make her…"Cry? What the heck? I'll make her cry whenever I want! I don't care if she cries! We're not even together! Sango, I really think something is wrong with you. Go see a doctor."

Sango gave me a look and walked up to the door next to me. "Excuse me, I need to get to our room."

"Waaaait. If your room is next to mine, who's sharing with you guys?" I asked.

I heard distant giggling and high-pitched laugh coming our way. I groaned as I saw Kikyo and her giggly friends appear.

She smiled at me and said in her disgusting voice, "Oh Inu babe! You're in the room next to us, I see." She giggled and looked at her friends. Like a cue, they giggled along.

"Oh sickening." I heard Kagome mutter. I agree with her for the first time.

"Um, how about we go to the club that's down in the lower lobby later and get something to drink?" Kikyo flipped her long black hair back.

"Get a clue, Kikyo, we're supposed to unpack then meet back at the lobby." Kagome growled. "You have no time to get drunk and freak dance."

Sango snickered and opened the hotel door. Kikyo scoffed, "What's with you today?"

"You. I just found out that you're in the same freaking room as us. It disgusts me." Kagome glared. She hurried inside the hotel room leaving me alone with Kikyo and her squealing gossiping friends.

Kikyo cleared her throat and looked back at me, "So, let's meet at the bar later. See you there."

"I never agreed with anything. Who said I was going to go to the bar with you?" I slipped the key into the slot and saw the little light flash green. I opened the door and walked in, then slammed the door close.

"Wow! There are three more beds! My god this hotel room is BIG!" I heard Kagome's voice. What the heck? Are the hotel room's walls that thin? I looked around the room and saw Kagome and Sango's head pop up through a door.

Kagome and Sango screamed and I looked at them in horror. "What are you doing in our room?" Kagome shouted out.

"What do you mean, 'YOUR room?' This is MINE! What are YOU doing in here?"

"This door leads to here!" Sango said loudly.

Kagome groaned, "Oh my god, this is a hotel room that connects to another one. This SUCKS!"

"NO KIDDING! KIKYO'S IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU GUYS! SHE'S GOING TO BARGE IN HERE ALL THE TIME!" I shouted out.

I saw Sango nudge Kagome, "Hey, Kagome, did you hear? He didn't say anything bad about you. Only Kikyo. This IS a sign. He definitely likes you."

"Wait, what? NO! That's not what I mean! I was only talking about Kikyo because she loves to drag me everywhere around! I'm not saying Kagome's any better!" I argued.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango, "God, Sango, don't jump to conclusions."

"Oh? Then why didn't you want to switch to Kikyo's partner? Hmm? Explain please." Sango said smugly.

This girl, I'm going to kill her, such an annoying person. "Get out of my hotel room! Now! You're an invasion of my privacy!" I pushed them out of the room and shut the door close then locked it.

"HELLO INU YASHA!" Miroku shouted as he came into the hotel room. Lovely hotel room they have here. He walked into the bathroom and shouted, "DUDE, THERE'S TWO BATHROOMS, TWO SHOWERS, AND TWO SINKS!"

"Okay, Miroku? I'll say wow to the bathroom and showers, but not the sinks." I said grimly.

He walked out and looked around, "WE HAVE A TINY REFRIGERATOR! OH LOOK, THEY PROVIDE JUICE IN HERE! WE ALSO HAVE A WALK-IN CLOSET. THIS IS AWSOME!"

"You sound like a girl. I mean, when you talked about the walk-in closet. 'Cause usually it'd be a girl who gets so worked up because they have a walk in closet." I explained. He ignored me and continued to look around.

"Okay, there are only three beds. That sucks though. I'll sleep with you Inu yasha." Miroku said happily.

"Dude, man, that sounded WRONG. I'm not going to sleep next to a pervert like you! You could be bisexual for all I know!" I exclaimed.

He grunted, "Hey, I'm your best bud. If I were bisexual, I'd tell you. Since I'm not, I didn't tell you."

"I'll never know."

The door opened again and Ginta, Akito, Kei, and Yuki came in chattering.

"Hey, guys. What? There are only three beds?" Akito said in disbelief.

"What do you think? Do you see anymore hidden?" Kei joked.

How lame.

S2S2S2S2S2

Kagome's POV

"I'll share this bed with you," I said pointing to the bed that was in the middle.

"Sure," Sango replied. She was unpacking her clothes into the walk-in closet before Kikyo would take up all the space.

Kikyo and Arimi walked in the room looking around. "I can't believe he said that to you! Turning you down like that."

"I know! I mean, I'm beautiful, sexy, and everything else! I'm every guys dream!" Kikyo boasted.

Oh god, there she goes again…I'M BEAUTIFUL! I'M SEXY! That is so sick.

"Yeah, sure, anyways, Kikyo, hurry up and unpack so we won't be late going down to the lobby." I said to her annoyed. She glared at me for a second then huffed.

We heard a knock on the door and I walked up to open it. Miroku stood there smiling at me. "What?"

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you guys, but I have to get something form Sango." He said looking rather nervous.

I stared at him strangely. "Um, okay, sure. Come on in."

He walked in the door and headed to Sango. He whispered something in Sango's ears and Sango started snickering. I walked over to them and tapped Miroku on the shoulders.

"AAAH!" He shouted out in surprise. I raised my eyebrows and stared at him. He smiled at me and said, "I'm sorry for that. You just………surprised me. That's all."

"Right…..Hey, Sango, can I get my shampoo that I put in your luggage?" I asked as I crouched down next to Sango. I was about to unzip the luggage when Miroku slammed his hands to stop me. "Uh, Miroku? I kind of need to get my shampoo here…"

"Why don't I get it for you?" He smiled.

I looked at him, "So you can peek at Sango's panties and bra?" I asked. Sango was laughing loudly next to me. I turned to her and asked, "What's so funny? You're actually going to let him get my shampoo for me? You know he's going to stare at your panties and stuff."

I saw Sango snicker at Miroku again, "I don't know."

I sighed, "Okay, Miroku, I'm not in the mood right now, JUST LET ME GET THE FREAKING SHAMPOO AND YOU CAN GO STARE AT SANGO'S PANTIES AND BRAS LATER. GOT THAT!" I unzipped the luggage pushing Miroku's hands away. I stopped and stared into the luggage. My head slowly turned to Sango, "Sango…..I never knew you had a blankie."

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not mine, I'm too old for blankies." Sango said shaking her head at me.

Uh huh…..I've been to Sango's house for a sleepover and she never slept with a blankie…..so this means it has to be…..

"MIROKU, YOU STILL SLEEP WITH A BLANKIE! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, HOW OLD ARE YOU!"

Miroku quickly covered my mouth. "What do you mean? It's not mine. I would NEVER sleep with a blankie. I mean, look at this thing! It's pink and it has little pigs printed on it. You think it'd be a guy's? Nah, I don't think so."

I was laughing now, "No, it CAN'T be your blankie. Then why didn't you let me get my shampoo myself?"

"I'm a polite gentlemen, why, can't a gentlemen help a fine lady get her shampoo for her?" He answered.

"Then why were you trying to get my hands off the luggage when I was unzipping Sango's luggage?"

Miroku cleared his throat, "What do you mean?"

I took the blankie out of the luggage and read out loud, "Miroku-Chan. Sure this isn't yours? It has your name sown on here. I might as well throw this away, I mean, Sango doesn't need this, why don't I just throw it away? And of course, as you said, this CAN'T be yours." I stood up heading into the hotel's bathroom; I heard Miroku quickly get up from the ground and walked beside me.

"Uh, that blanket might be important to Sango you know." He said to me.

"Why Sango? It's not hers. And her name defiantly isn't Miroku-Chan. Unless it is, which I highly doubt, her name."

Miroku sighed loudly. "But it COULD be. You never know!"

I hung the blankie on my index finger over the trash can, "I won't believe it. Just admit it, this is yours. You can't hide it."

Miroku glared at me, "You know something? You're evil."

I was enjoying this. I noticed this was the first time I've ever pissed Miroku off. "No kidding."

He snatched the blankie away from me and walked out of our hotel room. I smiled and went back to Sango, "I WAS that evil wasn't I?"

Sango laughed, "You were."

"Let's go down to the lobby now…"

S2S2S2S2S2

"Inu yasha! Miroku!" Sango called out through the loud crowded lobby. Inu yasha and Miroku turned toward Sango's voice and waited for us to reach them.

"Hey," Sango said and went up to Miroku to give him a quick kiss.

Miroku turned to look at me, "Want to know something, Inu yasha? Kagome's evil."

"Miroku, that's old. I've known that ever since I met her."

I glared at Inu yasha, "YOU were the one that was evil. Getting pissed off because YOU were the one who wasn't looking where you were going!"

"What do you mean YOU? You're the one who was running through the stupid hall rushing to class. You should've watched out where you were going!"

"Hey, you're the one who was slouching like an idiot slowly dragging through the hall and basically closing your idiotic eyes thinking you were…"

Sango smiled, "Good old memories. First time they met, isn't it romantic?"

"Very. When they bumped into each other, they fell in love at first sight. Romantic indeed." Miroku said looking at Inu yasha and Kagome.

I turned to the couple, "WE DID NOT FALL IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!"

"Well you two certainly look like you're in love." Miroku said.

"We are NOT in love!" Inu yasha said loudly.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Oh of COURSE you two aren't in love, that's why you guys kissed! You don't think we'd believe that you two don't like each other after that happened, do you?"

"Sango's right. And that time when you two where raking up the leaves? Hmm…I wonder what happened then? You two seemed pretty close to me." Miroku continued.

Sango's eyes went wide, "Oh yeah! And when we were in the bus, I'm sure I saw you two REALLY close in there. And you two don't seem to be arguing as much as before."

"We were just arguing, you dimwit." Inu yasha said annoyed.

Sango scoffed, "I said 'not as much as before.'"

"Let me just make this clear you two, there is nothing going on between us two." I said firmly to them.

Miroku and Sango laughed. "Kagome, we don't believe you. I mean…you guys kissed! You wouldn't just kiss a random guy would you? You'd only kiss a guy when you're in love with them. And I'm pretty sure you two kissed at the dance." Sango said.

I blushed. "T-That's not true! That's not what happened!"

"Exactly, you guys are just blind. You were THINKING that we kissed, but we really didn't. That would never happen." Inu yasha quickly said.

"Lies, lies. Sango, don't you think I should give them tips on lying? I mean seriously, listen to them, THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO LIE!" Miroku exclaimed.

I scoffed, "And why would I get tips on lying from YOU? You don't know how to lie yourself. It was too obvious that that blankie was yours."

"Wait…Miroku has a blankie?" Inu yasha asked in disbelief.

"No! I mean yes! Anyways, you guys are trying to change the subject here." Miroku said quickly, then in a smug voice he said, "You two ARE in love."

I pointed to Miroku, "Now you're trying to change the subject."

"STUDENTS, PAY ATTENTION!" We heard the principal's voice. The chattering of voices started to die down. "TODAY WE WILL BE ON A TOUR TO…."

"Inu yasha! I'll go on the tour with you!" Kikyo said coming up to us.

Ugh.

Sango sighed in annoyance. "Uh…he won't be going with you."

Kikyo glared at Sango, "I never asked you."

" I know that. But he won't be going with you."

"What are you, his mother?" Kikyo said still glaring at Sango.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Do I LOOK like his mother? I don't think so."

"Well then why are you saying he won't be going with me? Everyone would love to go on a tour with me."

"Like?"

"Everyone! I just said that!"

"I wouldn't. Would you, Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head. "Kagome?"

I looked I Kikyo, "I would never…NEVER…go on a tour with a slut like her."

"You calling me a SLUT? Well you're a…"

"MAN SHUT THE HELL UP, KIKYO!" Inu yasha yelled out. Kikyo jumped up in surprise. She looked at Inu yasha wide eyed. I stared at him in surprise too.

"E-Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly. I thought I heard, 'Shut up the hell up, Kikyo'?" Kikyo said stunned.

Inu yasha stared at her, "No, you heard me correctly. I won't go on the gay tour with you, got that? I'm so sick of you trying to get my attention. I can see you okay? I just don't like you that way."

Oooooh……DISS.

"Burn…!" Sango said under her breath.

Miroku snorted and chuckled. Kikyo stood there stunned. She turned to me and rose her hand and slapped me hard. I winced.

"YOU! I HATE YOU!" She was shaking with anger. She glared at me one more time before stalking away.

"SCREW YOU KIKYO, YOU BITCH!" Miroku yelled back at her. Sango stared at Miroku, "Wow, I've never swore like that before to a girl. I'm proud of myself."

I reached up to my face and touched it. It burned.

Sango nudged Miroku and pointed to me.

"Hey, you okay?" Inu yasha asked me.

I blushed, "Y-Yeah…. I'm fine. It just stings a little bit. I'm going to have a hand print there now."

Miroku said, "Eeh, that's nothing. I've been slapped worse by Sango."

"Well no duh you have, you're a freaking pervert." Inu yasha said rolling his eyes. He turned back to me, "You need some ice?"

"Romantic…" Sango whispered loudly.

"Romantic…" Miroku repeated.

Inu yasha and I turned our heads and glared at them, "THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US TWO!"

"Deny all you want, you two, no one's going to believe that."

S2S2S2S2S2

A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Like I said, I was on vacation during the summer, so I couldn't really write the story. And also, since school has started, it's getting harder and harder since I have more homework than before…sucks. I hope this chapter makes up for the long update!

The kiss was long.

She stared amazed at Inu yasha's cheek, which was pressed against hers, and with amazement brought her lips together to kiss him again—to start the second kiss, and to choose when to end it. She could feel his heart racing and then felt her own pick up speed and run with his.

Very slowly her hands crept around his face, finding the back of his neck where his hair lay thick over the pulse. His hand, rough surface, gently touched her face. Moved her hair away. With the pad of his thumb, he traced her profile.

http/www2.hh.se/staff/saag/GameWallpapers/Final20Fantasy20X2001.jpg

**1OTH GRADE** / as i sat there in english class, i stared at the girl next to me. she was my so called "best friend." i stared at her long, silky hair, and wished she was mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and i knew it. after class, she said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. i wanted to tell her, i want her to know that i don't want to be just friends, i love her but i'm just too shy, and i don't know why..

**11TH GRADE** / the phone rang. on the other end, it was her. she was in tears, mumbling on and on about how her love had broke her heart. she asked me to come over because she didn't want to be all alone, so i did. as i sat next to her on the sofa, i stared at her soft eyes, wishing she was mine. after two hours, one drew barrymore movie, and three bags of chips, she decided to go to sleep. she looked at me, said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. i want to tell her, i want her to know that i don't want to be just friends, i love her but i'm just too shy, and i don't know why..

**SENiOR YEAR** / the day before the prom she walked to my locker. "my date is sick," she said, "he's not going to go." well i didn't have a date, and in 7th grade, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as "best friends." so we did. prom night, after everything was over, i was standing at her front door step. i stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me with her crystal eyes. i want her to be mine, but she didn't think of me like that. and i know it. then she said "i had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. i want to tell her, i want her to know that i don't want just friends, i love her but i'm just too shy, and i don't know why..

**GRADUATiON DAY** / a day passed, then a week, then a month. before i could blink, it was graduation day. i watch as her perfect body floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma. i wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and i knew it. before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat and cried as i hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "you're the best friend, thanks," and gave me a kiss on the cheek. i want to tell her, i want her to know that i don't want to be just friends, i love her but i'm just too shy, and i don't know why..

**A FEW YEARS LATER** / now i sit in the pews of the church. that girl is getting married now. i watched her say "i do" and drive off to her new life, married to another man. i wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and i knew it. but before she drove away, she came to me and said "you came," she said, "thanks," and kissed me on the cheek. i want to tell her, i want her to know that i don't want to be just friends, i love her but i'm just too shy, and i don't know why..

**FUNERAL** / years passed, i looked down at the coffin of the girl who used to be my "best friend." at the service, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years.

**this is what it read** / "i stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and i know it. i want to tell him, i want him to know that i don't want to be just friends, i love him but i'm just too shy, and i don't know why.. i wish he would tell me he loved me!"


	18. Those Eyes

Truth or Dare?

Summary: Two people who can't stand each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.

Chapter 17: Those Eyes

* * *

"Stupid idiot………" Kagome muttered to Sango.

Sango laughed. The principal's voice boomed out again, "First, I want each pair to find another pair so you can make a group of four, then come to this table to pick up your worksheets for the tour."

The noise level rose as students scurried to find another pair.

"I guess we'll be a group," Kagome said uncertainly. Miroku nodded. "So! Inu yasha, go get the papers."

"Get it yourself."

Kagome sighed, "If you're going to be in our group, you'll have to help at the least! What kind of student are you?"

"Still not getting it."

"We'll get it!" Sango volunteered. She pulled Miroku away from Kagome and Inu yasha, leaving the two alone.

Inu yasha and Kagome stood in silence as Sango and Miroku disappeared from sight. _Silence._ Kagome heard Inu yasha clear his throat and shift uncomfortably. What was wrong with them? How could they not find one decent insult to say to each other?

"You're so lazy," Kagome finally said.

Inu yasha looked up, "Uh huh."

They both stood there, staring at opposite directions, afraid to look at each other in the eye. The gleam of Inu yasha's eyes captured Kagome's attention, making it hard for her to avoid his eyes. Their eyes locked when Inu yasha glanced back towards her. Kagome tried to break the gaze, but the intensity in his eyes prevented that from happening. _What's wrong with me? _She thought.

Finally getting a grip on herself, Kagome quickly looked away and licked her lips nervously. "Um………I'm going to go find Sango and Miroku and see why they're taking so long." She hurried away, in search of the couple.

She spotted them in the corner laughing and joking around. Kagome walked over and said, "What do you think you guys were doing? Leaving me and Inu yasha alone?"

"What's so wrong about it? Didn't you enjoy it?" Sango asked simply.

"Enjoy? Please, Sango, that was the most uncomfortable moment!" Kagome retorted.

Sango snorted, "Hmm, and I wonder why." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Kagome, we saw the way you two were staring at each other. Why don't you guys just admit you like each other? What's wrong with it?"

"Because we just don't! We won't ever feel that way towards each other! We are two completely, different people."

"Opposites attract." Miroku grinned. "Oh come on, Kagome. You're in denial!"

Kagome turned her head to face him, "What?"

"Yo! What the hell is taking you guys so long? Everyone's leaving." Inu yasha shouted as he walked over from the other side of the room. Sure enough, the building was emptying.

Kagome sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Oh you silly boy," Sango giggled slapping Miroku lightly on the cheeks.

"Damn, that's scary." Inu yasha said. Kagome nodded her head. "Doesn't Sango usually punch him or slap him hella hard when he starts rubbing her ass?"

Kagome shuddered, "That's what happens when you get a boyfriend."

"That's what happens when you're in love!" Sango said smiling at Kagome. Kagome blushed. She mentally slapped herself. Why was she blushing?

When Sango walked up to her, she silently added, "I saw you blushing. How can you deny it now?"

The gang arrived at a new amusement park in Hokkaido called _Wandaarando_. (A/N: Wonderland in Japanese.) They entered a little café and seated themselves. Sango sat next to Miroku, which left Kagome sitting next to Inu yasha.

"What are you going to order?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome scanned the small menu and set it down, "I'll just get a frappuccino."

"That's all? Why don't we get two chocolate cakes and split it?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged and gave the waiter her menu as she came over to get their orders.

Kagome heard her cell phone ringing as she opened her little backpack and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Kagome! How are you? Did you get to Hokkaido safely?" Ms. Higurashi's voice asked with delight.

Sango silently asked who it was. Kagome mouthed the word, 'mom' as Sango nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Mom? I want to ask you something. You know that book Complicated Love I and II? Don't you think it's just an _wonderful _book?"

"Of course, honey. I wonder how she could come up with such a realistic plot! I reminds me of son-in-law and my dear daughter." Ms. Higurashi said happily.

Kagome choked and started coughing hard, "Mom! Stop calling him 'son-in-law'! And of course that plot is so realistic! You're writing about me!"

"Oh my! So you two are together! That's just wonderful! I knew my story would come true. This is just so marvelous! I cannot believe this. I'm so proud of you, Kagome. The day Inu yasha proposes to you, say yes. How can you turn down such a amazing proposal?" Ms. Higurashi's voice boomed out pleased.

"Shit, did your mom just say proposal?" Inu yasha asked shocked. Everyone had heard her mom talk about being proposed.

Sango and Miroku started laughing uncontrollably. "Kagome, I must say that I'm proud of your mother's achievement. You guys are starting to find out your real feelings!"

Kagome glared at the couple, "Mom, please would you just STOP with the son-in-law stuff? I don't like Inu yasha and he doesn't like me. Inu yasha likes this other girl anyways!"

"What?" Inu yasha asked turning to Kagome confused. "Who do I like?"

Kagome ignored Inu yasha and frowned, "No, I'm not lying. He likes this girl named Kikyo. Jealous? Hahaha, mom, you make me laugh so hard. Who would like such a wimpy little guy like him?"

"Wimpy…Miroku's wimpy."

"Yes! I'm going now, mom." Kagome pushed the 'end' button on her cell and sighed. How could she possibly think that Kagome would fall in love with someone who despises you? "I can't believe my mom."

"Kagome," Sango said pausing to take a drink of her coffee. "I really don't understand you two. How can't you guys see that you're falling for each other? I mean, Kagome, you day dream about him!"

Kagome laughed, "Terrible day mares. And I don't think about him."

"Uh huh…" Inu yasha grumbled. "Cakes here." The waitress brought out two chocolate cakes and put one in front of Sango and one in front of Kagome.

"Would you like to share with me, Miroku?" Sango said smiling. Mirkou laughed and kissed her on the cheeks.

Kagome stared in horror, "No way. I thought we were sharing the cake, Sango!" Sango turned to Kagome and shrugged. She pointed to Inu yasha then turned back to Miroku. Kagome groaned, "Uh, here, you can have the whole thing if you want." She pushed the plate of chocolate cake towards Inu yasha.

"Nah, hold on," Inu yasha waved his hands to get one of the waitress's attention, "could you get another plate and fork for me? Thanks."

The waitress smiled and turned to go get another plate and fork when Miroku and Sango shouted, "NO!"

Sango smiled sweetly at the waitress, "No, it's fine. We don't need an extra plate here. But thanks anyway."

Inu yasha rolled his eyes, "God damn you, Sango. I swear, you're the most annoying bitch I've ever met. Other than Kikyo."

"What did you call her, Inu yasha?" Mirkou asked squinting his eyes at Inu yasha. Kagome giggled and looked at Sango.

"Hey, uh, I'm going to eat first okay?" Kagome said picking up the tiny silverware. She knew Inu yasha wasn't going to eat first, so she might as well eat it. She saw Inu yasha shrug from the corner of her eyes.

The café's little bell twinkled as Kikyo and her 'followers' came into the café. "Oh look at what we have here." Kikyo smirked walking up to Inu yasha and the gang. "No surprise how you got so fat, Kagome. You're stomach is so flabby."

Kagome sighed annoyed at the remark, "I totally agree with you. I always wondered how you have such a thin body. I envy your anorexic figure."

Kikyo scoffed, "It's called a diet."

"Oh I see. Well, I'm afraid I can't be like you. You'll just have to watch me stuff this big fat sugary greasy chocolate cake into my mouth. Now wouldn't that just be heavenly," Kagome said sarcastically.

Kikyo glared at Kagome then turned to Inu yasha and put on her sugary voice, "Inu yasha, would you like to share a strawberry shortcake with me?"

"And I thought you were on a diet," Sango muttered.

"It's called a sugar free cake, whore." Kikyo snapped. Sango frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm already sharing the chocolate cake with Kagome." Inu yasha said pointing to the cake. Sango smirked and glared at Kikyo.

Kikyo pulled out a chair from another table and shoved Kagome aside to sit next to Inu yasha. "Inu yasha, could we talk for a while?" Inu yasha shrugged. "Alone?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo curiously. What was she going to do? Kidnap him and torture him to spend time with her? "Sure," she heard Inu yasha say as Kikyo and Inu yasha both stood up and left the table. Kagome watched the two walking to the back of the café behind a wall.

"Jealous?" Miroku asked looking at the same direction as Kagome.

"No, why would I be?" Kagome asked still staring at Inu yasha and Kikyo who were both talking. She couldn't help staring, wondering what they were talking about.

Sango sighed, "Come on, Kagome. Why can't you just say you like Inu yasha? It's not like we'd tease you or anything."

Kagome laughed, "First of all, no, I would never like him. Why can't you guys just stop saying that I like him when I don't? What's obvious is that we both hate each other." She stabbed the silverware into the chocolate cake making it split in half. "Even if I did, you guys would tease me anyway."

Miroku raised his eyebrows, "Oh? So you're saying, you could like him."

"No!"

"Then you don't like him but you want to like him but you can't because you're afraid that Miroku and I would tease you about you two." Sango said staring at Kagome.

"No."

Miroku thought for a moment, "Then you like him but you're hiding that you like him because you're afraid that we're going to make fun of you but you don't want us to know that you're hiding it so you're making us think that you like him when you don't so that we'd think that you really like him but then again you want us to think you hate him so you're covering it to make it sound like you hate him because you really like him which also means that—"

"What the heck are you talking about? My brain doesn't work that fast you know," Kagome said trying to remember what Miroku was just saying.

"Kagome, what Miroku's trying to say is that we all know that you're trying to—"

"OH MY GOD! JUST SHUT UP!"

Miroku and Sango both looked at Kagome surprised in silence.

"S-sorry."

* * *

Kikyo leaned against the wall and looked straight at Inu yasha. "What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

"I don't know," Inu yasha said dryly. "I wonder what."

Kikyo sighed and suddenly said, "It's because of Kagome isn't it. I thought our relationship was something special! And now you're going after some other ditzy short-tempered girl like her? And I have I mentioned that she's immature compared to me?"

Inu yasha groaned, "Kikyo, first of all, there was no relationship between us. I'm sorry you thought that way, okay? All the time I told you to fuck off, I meant it. Except you thought I liked you…which must've meant I hurt you. Yeah, I'm sorry about that too. And, Kagome? Yeah, it has nothing to do with her. Okay, you're beautiful and all that, but I really have no interest in you."

Kikyo's eyebrows began to twitch, "Are you rejecting me?"

"Well, if you want to call it rejecting…"

She pursed her lips together and closed her eyes, then opened them, "How can you fall for Kagome?"

"I never said I was falling for her."

"Well, it seems like you two like each other. She doesn't deserve you."

Inu yasha didn't answer. Kikyo reached up and touched Inu yasha's cheek and smiled with mischief, "You'll soon find how much you want me." She rose up and kissed him lightly on the lips and walked away.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Kagome asked Sango. She pointed to Inu yasha who was standing there with an odd expression.

"Huh. Yeah, saw it," Sango said licking the chocolate off her fingers. "What about? Are you jealous that you weren't the one he's kissing?"

Kagome kicked Sango hard under the table and glared, "No."

Inu yasha sauntered over and sank back into his chair. "Okay, now that was weird.

Miroku nodded, "So what did she say?"

"Nothing…that I'll soon find out how much I would want her."

"Wow, wonder what she's up to," Sango muttered.

Kagome stayed silent and pushed the left over cake in front of Inu yasha. He looked down at it for a second before picking up the fork and eating it. Seeing Inu yasha with Kikyo just irked Kagome for a second.

Inu yasha dug into his pocket and took out his wallet to pay for the cake, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Admit it," Inu yasha smirked.

Kagome shook her head denying. She tightened her grip that was holding onto Inu yasha's shirt. From the side, Kagome could see Inu yasha rolling his eyes. She rose higher and higher. She licked her lips nervously, now gripping Inu yasha with both hands.

"Yes you are. You're acting really obvious now."

"N-No."

"Whatever you say."

They both came to a halt pausing at the top of the 'pole'. Kagome let out a piercing scream when the seat dropped a hundred feet down. Next to her, she could hear Inu yasha laughing.

Kagome hurriedly unbuckled herself when the ride of 'Drop Zone' finished. She couldn't wait to stand on her feet.

"Told you, you were scared," Inu yasha said chuckling. Kagome turned to him wearily and slumped into the nearest bench.

"Shut up," She said weakly.

Inu yasha looked at her closely and noticed her pale skin. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and pointed to her stomach, "I don't have a strong stomach." She clutched her stomach for a moment and closed her eyes.

"You're not going to puke on me right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Like hell she would.

She felt Inu yasha's hands gently pushing her head onto his shoulder. "Here, lay on my shoulder for a minute. I shouldn't have forced you to go on that ride."

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out. The 'great' Inu yasha was actually lending her a shoulder to lie on? This must be a once in a lifetime thing. "Thank you." She mumbled out softly.

"My dear god. Do you see what I see?" Sango asked when the couple showed up holding two big pink and blue cotton candies.

Miroku nodded his head, "I am delighted to see this happy scene. But we mustn't bother them."

Inu yasha growled shooting the two a glare. Kagome had already fallen into a silent slumber. "She just wasn't feeling well."

"Uh huh. Well, we're going to go on the Ferris wheel. Do you want to take Kagome up with you?" Sango asked slyly.

"Get a life." He watched as Miroku and Sango walked away laughing and scoffed.

Inu yasha looked down at Kagome's face. She looked like an angel. She definitely didn't look like the short-tempered girl she usually was. Her white smooth delicate skin glowed in the afternoon sunlight. It seemed as if this girl haven't ever seen a pimple in her life.

Inu yasha had the urge to stroke her cheeks but held it back. His eyes fell onto her red full lips. They were so soft. He remembered they day they shared that kiss. He sighed and looked away from the sleeping girl. "I can't fall for her," He mumbled. "I'm a hanyou."

Kagome began to stir and cracked open an eye. She gasped and sat up quickly, "Hello."

Inu yasha turned to her. "Good. You're awake. Hurry up, I want to go do something."

Kagome nodded. She followed Inu yasha and wondered where Sango and Mirkou must've gone. Looking around, she saw many booths of games. She turned and saw the most adorable stuff animal in one of those machines where you grab the stuffed animals. "That's so cute!" Kagome squealed. (A/N: haha, I don't know what they're called. My bad.)

Inu yasha turned around to see Kagome pointing to one of the stuffed cat. "That's cute?"

He saw Kagome smile and nod. She pressed her hands against the glass like a three year old. It wouldn't hurt to get her it…. right?

"I'm so nice…" Inu yasha muttered. He took out his wallet and searched for his coins and put it into the coin slot. After a couple of tries he finally succeeded receiving the stuffed animal. He handed it to Kagome with a triumphant smile.

Kagome smiled brightly taking the prize happily. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, I just wasted three dollars in all trying to get it." Inu yasha said.

Kagome only smiled at him. She stared at him for a while before looking back down onto the ground and frowned.

"What?"

Kagome shook her head. She sighed and looked up. "I don't know if I should ask this, but why do you wear you're necklace all the time? I mean, sure you're a hanyou, but it's not like it's something to hide."

Inu yasha stared back at her in surprise, "What?"

"Uh, I didn't think I should've asked that, right?"

"No. That's not what I mean." Inu yasha looked away. "Hanyous just aren't…common people here, Kagome. And I don't want to be treated differently from all the other humans. Call me a wimp, but people are afraid of half demons, you know. If they knew I was one, they'd freak out."

Kagome looked at him in shock. Did he just give her a straight answer? "But there's no law here that's banning any hanyou. And there's no law to treat one lower either. So what's the problem?"

"You don't understand," Inu yasha muttered.

She sighed, "Then why don't you let me try to understand?" Kagome waited for Inu yasha to answer her but heard nothing. "Follow me," Kagome ordered. She led Inu yasha into a more secluded area where rarely anyone passed by.

"What do you want?"

Kagome reached for his beaded necklace but was stopped by Inu yasha's hand.

"What are you doing?" Inu yasha growled.

Kagome glared back at him. "Let go." Inu yasha shook his head. He held onto his necklace tightly. Kagome sighed and let go.

"Thank you." Inu yasha muttered. He let go of his necklace, thinking that Kagome had given up. Kagome quickly reached for his necklace and yanked it off.

"What the hell!" Inu yasha quickly transformed into a hanyou.

Kagome hurriedly put the beaded necklace into her pocket. "Finally!"

"Give me back the necklace. NOW." Inu yasha glared at her reaching out to take back his necklace. "Stupid girl, give it to me or else I seriously will beat the crap out of your ugly face." He waited for the girl in front of him to start screaming insults back at him, but didn't hear anything.

"Inu yasha, stop hiding from yourself. It doesn't matter if you're a half demon or not, just stop running away from yourself," Kagome said quietly. She looked up at him, "You know, I don't see what's so wrong about being a half demon. You've got some darn cute ears."

Inu yasha immediately stopped reaching for his necklace. "You pity me."

"Why would I do that? Does it look like I do? Ever since I've found out about your little 'secret' you've been treating me like crap. If I had pitied you, I would've stopped talking to you by now. I still think you're an arrogant stupid conceited jerk like you always are." Kagome frowned, "Darn it…your eyes are way freaking prettier than mine."

Inu yasha smiled, "You think so?"

Kagome smiled back and nodded.

"Duh, of course mine is. Who do you think I am?" Inu yasha boasted feeling superior. Kagome's smile quickly dropped back into a frown.

"Conceited fool," Kagome muttered. Her eyes slowly dropped towards Inu yasha's claws. Kagome gasped and looked back up at Inu yasha. She saw him wince, afraid that Kagome had changed her mind about him being a half demon. "Your nails are even cleaner than mine! What the hell have you been using?"

Inu yasha relaxed and stared back at his nails, "You really don't care if I'm a hanyou or not?"

"Should I?"

Inu yasha shrugged, "It's just that—"

"Hey, Inu yasha? I've got a really big favor to ask. Your ears look really soft and fuzzy and I have this urge to touch it, so I was wondering…can I?" Kagome said pointing to his doggy ears, "Please?"

"NO."

Kagome pouted, "Don't be such a party pooper! Just one tiny little rub, okay?"

"No."

Kagome grumbled something under her breath and reached out to rub them. "Gotcha!" She laughed rubbing both of his ears, "You're just like a real doggy but better and—Inu yasha, you're purring."

Inu yasha quickly stopped, "No I'm not."

The girl laughed playfully, "You're such a cute person. I just heard you purr! You liked it! I can't believe that………"

Cute. That's what she called him. A hanyou like him, and he was called, cute. When he looked at the girl in front of him, something made his heart warm. It was wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was supposed to hate her but something wouldn't let him.

"If you were like this most of the time, I think you'd attract more girls, not that you don't right now. But still." Kagome hadn't noticed that she said anything wrong and continued teasingly rubbing his ears. She laughed, "And all this time you were acting macho, but you turn out to be—" Inu yasha grabbed her hand which was reaching for his ears again. His golden orbs stared deeply into Kagome's. What was this feeling? Inu yasha could hear his heart galloping when he was with her.

Kagome could've sworn her heart stopped beating when she looked into Inu yasha's intense stare. She felt his hands go up to comb her silky smooth hair. "Um, Inu yas—"

He wasn't going to let her talk now. He was so confused right now. So Inu yasha quickly sealed his lips over Kagome's. This kiss was different from the one before. The day before the dance, one of Inu yasha's friends had dared him to kiss Kagome. Damn truth or dare games.

The kiss had ended as Kagome stared amazed at Inu yasha. She cracked a tiny smile and brought her lips together to kiss him again to start the second kiss. She could feel his heart racing and felt her own picking up with his. She brought her hands around his neck feeling his thick white hair. Inu yasha's rough hands gently touched her face, using the pads of his thumb to trace her profile.

"My lord," Kagome whispered breaking away from Inu yasha. "I just…"

"Fuck."

* * *

A/N: Haha…sorry for the really late update. I just couldn't find the right time to type up this chapter, plus, I've been busy typing a different story thing for school. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Oh yeah, guess what? I just recently turned thirteen last week. I'm finally a teen! Oh and one more thing. Jealousy In the Air, Stranger With My Face, Changed, and Mistaken are all stories by my sister. But since she's too busy…..she kind of stopped writing them. So, I'll try to use her ideas and continue writing them…..if possible. 


	19. Ideal Kiss

**Truth or Dare?**

Summary: Two people who hate each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag.

A/N: Okay! So, here's my 19th chapter. I really want to thank all of you reviewers for cheering me on. I honestly wouldn't have continued without all of your support. Again, I apologize for my long updates. XP

* * *

**Chapter 18: Ideal Kiss**

"Fuck."

Kagome winced at the cruel word and slowly looked up at Inu yasha. "I…you…what just happened?"

"Mistake. It was mistake," Inu yasha grumbled afraid to make eye contact with the girl in front of him. He turned to the wall and started knocking his head against it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Kagome brought her hands to her lips remembering the soft lips of Inu yasha's. She didn't just kiss him did he? She was too confused to even think clearly right now. How could she have kissed the man she hated for her whole life? It just couldn't have been possible. She bit her lips staring at the floor, embarrassed to look at Inu yasha. Then something popped up into her mind, the most random thought came up. "Oh yeah! That's what I wanted to ask you…Inu yasha, let's play truth or dare right now."

Inu yasha slowly turned his head so he was facing Kagome. They were fucking kissing and now the damn girl wanted to play truth or dare? What the hell was she thinking? His eyebrows rose and asked, "Why?"

"Oh come on. Just say yes, okay?" Kagome said giving him her most innocent look.

Inu yasha stared at her, as if studying her. This girl was impossible. "Fine." He was curious to find out what she wanted.

"Right! So, let me go first okay?" Kagome continued without letting him respond. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Kagome frowned, "You loser. You big fat chicken. How can you pick truth?"

"Why not?"

"You're just not as daring as I thought you were. You're no fun. Truth. Come on…" Kagome muttered. She stole a glance at Inu yasha and saw him grumbling something under his breath.

The hanyou slowly let his breath out, "Mother of fuc—okay, dare. Happy?"

Kagome grinned brightly, satisfied he changed his mind. "I dare you to go spend this whole field trip like this. As a hanyou."

Inu yasha glared at her, "No fucking way."

"Why not?" Kagome whined. Why did Inu yasha have to be so stubborn?

"I don't need to have a reason."

Kagome pouted and huffed. "Do it for me?"

"Why would I do it for you?" Inu yasha scoffed looking the other direction now. She looked too goddamn cute pouting like that.

He heard her stomping on the floor, "Inu yasha! It's a dare! You have to do it!"

"No I don't."

"Then give me back my kiss!" Kagome said glaring. Her hand was held out as if her 'kiss' could be handed back to her.

"What?" Inu yasha stared strangely at Kagome. "Hey, you returned the kiss, you know! So _you_ give me back _my_ kiss!"

Kagome frowned, "You stole my first and second kiss though! And both places weren't romantic. I mean, a gym and at a random place in an amusement park? How romantic!"

"Girl, the dance was romantic enough. It was dark; there were little colored lights and balloons everywhere. Not to mention we were wearing formal clothing! How much more romantic do you need it? And plus, you kissed Inu yasha, _The_ Inu yasha. You really must have high expectations for kissing," Inu yasha replied. This girl was crazy. Yet he fell for her.

"My ideal place to be kissed at would be way more romantic than that. The gym was stuffy and smelly. If someone kissed me, it would be at night in front of a big fountain with little Christmas lights everywhere. Oh, there would also be a lot of flowers. Roses. I prefer white ones though. Oh my god, even better, there would be a waterfall! We would be in the water and we'd kiss." Kagome sighed fantasizing about her first kiss. "But that'll never happen because _someone_ stole my first kiss. And the gym! Come on!"

Inu yasha looked at Kagome with an odd expression on his face. "You enjoyed my kisses okay? Doesn't that count? You even kissed me back. As long as you enjoyed it, it doesn't matter where the hell you are. We could've made out in the fucking bathroom and I bet you wouldn't have cared!"

"That's what you think," Kagome retorted smiling. She playfully poked Inu yasha in his chest, "Now I know _The_ Inu yasha likes me! You kissed me two times!"

"You don't seriously think that do you? Because I don't!" Inu yasha quickly replied trying to cover him up.

Kagome grinned, "You like me, you like me, you like me, you like me!" She ran off chanting the same the over and over again as if she were some crazy fan girl.

"Well I know you like me too! Don't think I was stupid enough to not notice that!" Inu yasha shouted at the escaping girl.

Kagome stopped running and slowly turned, "That's what you think."

He smirked at Kagome. This girl really didn't know how to lie. It was written all over her face that she liked him. "It is what I think. And it's true too. You kissed me back. It was obvious you were going to fall for me anyway."

The girl glowered at him, "Well you liked me first!"

Inu yasha rolled his eyes. This was one of the most hellish arguments they've ever had. "Yeah sure, whatever. The point is, you like me. You're a sucker for lying."

Kagome was just about to reply when a voice interrupted her. "Kagome?" Sango's head popped out from the corner of the building. "Kagome! There you are. Miroku and I were looking for you."

"Hi, Sango."

Sango stared at Kagome for a second and saw Inu yasha behind her. "What are you two doing? Nice ears by the way, Inu yasha."

Kagome gave her friend a look, "Nothing. Just talking." She looked at Inu yasha strangely. Sango knew about Inu yasha?

Sango shrugged, "Anyways, let's go. We need to get back to the hotel. Teachers are calling us in. Come on."

"Right," Kagome nodded starting to follow Sango back towards the direction of their hotel. Noticing that Inu yasha wasn't coming, she turned around and asked, "aren't you coming?"

He slowly started walking to the two girls, "Sure." He snatched the prayer beads back from Kagome and replaced them back around his neck.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered, "What happened to the two of you? For real."

The question caught Kagome by surprise. "Nothing."

"You sure? You guys are acting too nice to each other," Sango said looking at her friend suspiciously.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing going on."

Sango sighed, "You'd tell me what's going on if you and Inu yasha…yeah. I mean, I _am_ your best friend, right? It's not like I'd blab it out to the whole school."

"Uh, sure," Kagome hesitantly said, not convinced.

"No, I'm serious this time. Last time I was just teasing you two. It's kind of cute how you guys blush so much. But yeah, I really thought you two would never end up liking each other, so I didn't see any reason why I shouldn't tease. But now that I look at you two, I can really tell something's happening."

Kagome chuckled nervously, was it that obvious? "You're really scary sometimes, Sango."

"What do you mean?"

"You know me too well."

"I KNEW IT, KAGOME! YOU AND INU YASHA HAVE SOMETHING GOING ON!"

* * *

Inu yasha dropped onto the bed exhausted. He stared at the blank ceiling thinking deeply about the only girl he ever thought about. Damn, was he getting obsessed? Nah, that never happened to the almighty Inu yasha. Then why was he thinking about her everyday?

"I need a shower…" Inu yasha got up grabbing his things and stepping into the wide bathroom. Turning on the water, he began taking his clothes off. He stopped for a while and thought back about what Kagome had said before.

"My ideal place to be kissed at would be way more romantic than that. The gym was stuffy and smelly. If someone kissed me, it would be at night in front of a big fountain with little Christmas lights everywhere. Oh, there would also be a lot of flowers. Roses. I prefer white ones though. Oh my god, even better, there would be a waterfall! We would be in the water and we'd kiss."

"Keh, that woman can fantasize."

* * *

Sango looked at Kagome expectantly. She waited for her friend to answer her question. "So? What happened?" 

Kagome fidgeted. This was way too uncomfortable. How could she be this open about her feelings? "Uh, well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know what happened."

"What? What do you mean you don't know? Something happened!" Sango exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration. It would take a lifetime to get Kagome to spit everything out.

"Well, it just…happened. You know?"

"No I don't know. What happened?" Sango asked. She shifted on the bed, waiting impatiently for Kagome to answer. Sango looked around the hotel room, everyone was gone downstairs hanging out or playing at the arcade room. Kagome mumbled something that wasn't audible. "What?"

"You heard me. You just want me to say it again…" By now, Kagome was blushing.

Sango sighed, "Please, Kagome. I hardly heard you."

A groan escaped from Kagome's lips and she repeated her words, "We kissed."

"You WHAT?" Sango cried out. She was sure she heard Kagome say 'kiss', but was that possible? Especially between the two people everyone had thought hated each other. There must've been some kind of mistake.

"See, you're making me say it again."

"Okay, yeah, _that_ time I heard you. But really…did you guys really kiss?" Sango asked disbelievingly. This was a newsflash. But then again, everyone had predicted this would've happened. Doesn't this always happen in all those cheesy soap operas?

Kagome pulled her hair back and flopped onto the bed in defeat. "You promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?" Sango nodded quickly. "I don't know why it happened. I mean, I was sure I hated his guts, but something made me…you know."

Sango nodded again, "That's great!"

"Er, sure. This is actually creepy," Kagome grumbled. "Who knew I'd fall for_ him_?"

"Oh, come on, Kagome. There's nothing so bad about him," Sango said patting Kagome on the back. "Now that I know you really like him, I don't have to keep on pretending to tease you."

Kagome gasped, "You promised!"

Sango laughed, "Okay, okay. I was just kidding. So what are you going to do now?"

Kagome shrugged, "There's nothing I can do. Do _you_ think he likes me?"

"Oh my god, Kagome. Anyone could tell he likes you! You know, you really are dense sometimes. It's surprising…"

Before they could've continued their conversation, the door opened as Kikyo and her bunch entered the room. Each of them looked identical wearing red tops and short miniskirts, with plenty of shopping bags in their hands.

Kikyo sauntered over to her own bed and placed her shopping bags down. She turned around, facing Kagome and smiled, "What have you two been doing?"

"Um, nothing, just talking," Kagome said slowly.

"Oh, sounds fun. You guys should try shopping sometime. Great prices," Kikyo replied with the same smile on her lips. She and her 'groupies' then escaped to the room next to theirs, Inu yasha's hotel room.

Kagome pointed at the door confused, "Was she actually acting nice to us?"

"Uh…I think so…"

"I guess she isn't much of a mean person without Inu yasha…?" Kagome questioned looking at Sango. She saw Sango scoff and shook her head with a little smile.

"No way, Kagome. She must be up to something. Unless she really is weak without her…man." Standing up and heading towards the door to leave, she turned to Kagome once more and said, "I'm off. I promised Miroku I'd meet him down at the coffee shop. You can come if you want though, if you have nothing planned."

Kagome shook her head and declined the request, "It's okay. I'm going to stay here for a bit. I want to think about things. You go have fun with Miroku. Make sure he doesn't…you know," Kagome added making movements with her hands, indicating him groping her.

"Right," Sango smirked. She was about to leave when Kagome stopped her.

"Wait! Sango, hold on, I have to ask you something," Kagome said getting up from her seat.

Sango turned, "Yeah?"

"You knew about Inu yasha being a hanyou?"

"Yeah. Inu yasha told Miroku and he told me. Who knew, huh? Anyways, I really have to go, bye!" Sango smiled and exited. Kagome watched Sango disappear and sighed.

"Yeah…who knew?"

* * *

"Oh, I see! You've found a girl!" Miroku grinned waggling his eyebrow up and down.

Inu yasha growled, "No shit, Sherlock! You think I'm going for guys?"

"You never know, Inu yasha. I don't know what to expect from you. Who is it this time? I was sure you were going after Kagome," Mirkou frowned. "This is a very hard job you've put on me. It must really be someone special. Especially when tonight's the field trip evening dance."

"Shut up, you don't know jack. So can you do it?"

Miroku looked through the hotel magazines and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "If you tell me whom it is I just might do it."

"No."

"Well, I'm very sorry to say that…I can't help you," Miroku said waving his hands. "I must go now, I have a very important date with Sango."

Inu yasha glared at his friend, "You really are making this difficult."

Miroku shrugged opening the hotel room door. "I really am."

"I'll pay five months of your playboy magazine money."

Miroku stopped and slowly faced Inu yasha. "Ten."

"Eight."

"I'm leaving. Say hi for me to that new girl you've found! It really is a shame that it's not Kagome…" Miroku began closing the door when Inu yasha shouted something out.

"A whole year! And no more than a year!"

Miroku smiled and opened the door. "Deal." The hotel door slammed shut and left Inu yasha alone.

"Damn that stupid pervert. He better not mess things up," Inu yasha mumbled. The door opened as Kikyo and her friends entered smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Hey, Inu…" Kikyo smiled sitting down next to Inu yasha. She inched herself closer to him so their legs touched.

Inu yasha sighed, "What is it?"

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked innocently. She looked up at Inu yasha slowly, almost shyly and said, "I really want to start over."

Inu yasha gave her a dumb look, "Huh?"

"Just give me a chance to be a new person. What you've seen before, that wasn't really me," Kikyo explained. "Anyways, I just want to start from the beginning."

"Uh huh…right."

"Really. Inu yasha, I'm being sincere here," Kikyo pouted. She played with a strand of his long black hair, coiling it around her fingers.

The hanyou rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Fine. Whatever you want. I'm going…" With that, he stood up and escaped the room away from Kikyo. He decided to head out thinking about the evening dance. Then it clicked him. He had an errand to make.

Hurrying down the elevator, he ran into the lobby and outside of the hotel. Inu yasha sighed looking for a taxi to take him to his destination.

"Inu yasha?" A familiar sweet voice called out to him.

Inu yasha's head turned to the musical voice and saw Kagome standing there, head tilted and smiling at him. "Uh, hey."

Kagome walked up to Inu yasha and asked, "Where are you heading to in such a hurry?"

"No where," Inu yasha grunted. Why did she have to show up _now_?

"Really?"

"It's none of your business okay, wench?" Inu yasha retorted thinking of someway to cover it up. He couldn't let her know now.

Kagome's brows twitched in a familiar way whenever she got angry. She coughed lightly and took a deep breath, "Oh, right. Sorry to have bothered you. I was just curious." She began walking the opposite direction into the hotel without saying goodbye to Inu yasha. She looked back at Inu yasha and scoffed before opening the door.

"Wait, Kagome!"

Kagome secretly smiled to herself. Inu yasha was just so easy to manipulate sometimes. She put on her serious face once again and turned back to Inu yasha, "Yeah?"

"You're going to the evening dance, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Kagome said slowly. "Why?"

Inu yasha stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Uh, nothing. Just meet me in the lobby after you change, alright?"

Kagome looked at the hanyou surprised. What did he have in plan? She didn't bother to ask and just answered, "Okay."

"Um, yeah. So see you tonight…" Inu yasha quickly darted off the other direction leaving Kagome standing in front of the hotel confused. Kagome shrugged and told herself she'd know by tonight and entered into the lobby.

Inu yasha stopped running as Kagome went out of his view. He sighed and leaned against the building's wall. "Damn it." He really was losing it around her. The errand he had to do could wait. Right now he needed fucking advice. He couldn't believe it, him, The Inu yasha needed advice and from Miroku. This world was crashing.

"…Yeah, and Kagome told me that it was Inu yasha!" A voice said around the corner. Inu yasha groaned, more gossip. And about Kagome and him!

"I heard my name, bitc—" Inu yasha turned to the people who were talking about him and saw Sango and Miroku looking at him weirdly. "Miroku?"

Miroku cleared his throat, "Why if it isn't Inu yasha! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to go buy something until I decided to go find you to talk about this…thing. What are you two talking about?" Inu yasha asked curiously.

Sango slurped her drink loudly and chose to ignore his question. Miroku again cleared his throat and began coughing. He brought his arms up to check the time and smiled, "Why, Sango! Look at the time! We better get going now. We don't want to be late for that thing."

"That thing?" Sango asked tilting her head.

Miroku patted her hands and said, "Yes, _that_ thing. You know, we talked about it this morning? Yes, that thing. So let's get going now." He pulled her out of her seat and began making his way back to the resort.

"Hey, I had to talk to you," Inu yasha glared at his friend who was trying to escape.

"Ah, we talk some other time. Too busy right now. And I've also got to go do that _other_ thing that you wanted me to do. See you!" Miroku winked at Inu yasha before running away with Sango following behind.

"What the hell was that wink for, you dumbass! Don't you dare run away and wink at me!" Inu yasha yelled after his friend. "Fool." Taking the seat that Sango was sitting on, he propped his arms on the table and groaned. He scratched his head, trying to forget about the girl that was always on his mind. "This is making me crapping miserable!" Inu yasha grumbled something unpleasant and stretched out.

A waitress had come over to take his order but left right away after Inu yasha glared at her. Now what was he going to do that was so important? He had nothing to do now and started tapping his fingers on the table. He looked up and saw a pair of blue-green eyes staring back at him. "SHIT!" Inu yasha jumped back in surprise and saw Mika standing there.

"Gee, what's your problem?" Mika asked rolling her eyes.

Inu yasha growled, "You scared the hell out of me. Don't you dare do that again."

"Am I _that_ scary?"

"You know you are. What do you want?"

Mika scoffed at his attitude and grinned, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Inu yasha stared at Mika curiously. This girl was known for her gossips. Not that she was that bad of a person, but usually her prying about other people got on everybody's nerves. "I don't want to talk to you." He then again put his head back down onto the table, trying to ignore Mika.

"But it's important," She explained poking him on the shoulders. "It'll only take a couple of minutes. Come on!" Mika waited for Inu yasha to answer, but got nothing. He just sat there, heads down on the table and not responding. Mika sighed, "Inu yasha? Hey, Inu yasha! I'm talking to you!"

Again, there was no answer, just the silent sounds of breathing. The girl glared down at Inu yasha and slapped him hard on the back. "I SAID I NEEDED TO TALK TO YOU!" Still, he didn't move. A smile lit up on Mika's lips when she said, "Oh my gosh! There's Kagome!"

Inu yasha's head shot up when he heard the name, 'Kagome.' He searched the crowds for that particular girl with long raven hair, but saw no one who looked like her. "Where?"

"I **knew** it!" Mika shouted out gleefully.

Inu yasha looked up at Mika confused, "Knew what?"

"You! And, and, Kagome!" She laughed happily pointing at Inu yasha.

The hanyou stared at the girl thinking she was crazy when he finally realized, there was no Kagome in the crowd right now. "You tricky, sneaky little—"

Mika grinned, "Blackmail!"

"You do that and I will rip you apart, limb by limb. And don't think I won't do it. Because if you really think I won't, watch me. So let me remind you again, you better watch that nonstop chatting mouth of yours," Inu yasha threatened giving Mika one of his famous death glares, which of course, everyone got.

Mika shook her head still grinning, "Please, Inu yasha. We both know you have a soft heart. And don't give me one of your legendary glares, I don't buy it."

"Well you better. Because one, I don't have a soft heart. Not for you anyway, and two, I'm way stronger than you think I am. Still not believing me?"

"Oh of course. You've only got a soft heart when you're only around Kagome. Right, I remember. And no, I'm still not buying it," Mika sighed. "Well, time to go and tell people my most exclusive news. Nice talking to you!"

Inu yasha slammed his fist against the tabletop. "Come back here, Mika!" He got up from his seat and ran after the gossip queen. "Ten bucks!"

Mika turned to Inu yasha staring at him strangely. "Ten bucks? Inu yasha, you're such a weirdo."

"You're a really annoying bitch, you know that?"

"I've heard that many times. It's not going to make a difference. I love what I do. It's fun! Well, only when I piss off the really popular ones, like you." Mika looked down at her fingernails as if inspecting them.

"You're just like Kagome. Only one hundred times worse," Inu yasha spat out. He saw Mika's eyebrows waggle up and down when he mentioned Kagome's name. "Stop that!"

"Well, I'm going."

Then it clicked him, a big goofy grin spread across Inu yasha's face. "You've got the hots for Kouga."

Mika stopped in her tracks and turned back to Inu yasha. "You are so dead, Inu yasha."

"Blackmail," Inu yasha replied simply. "It's what I do."

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored, bored…" Kagome chanted under her breath as she wandered around the hotel room in circles for the hundredth time. She rummaged through her suitcase and saw the book her mother had written. Still angry at what her mom had did, Kagome took the book and threw it into the trashcan and sat back down onto the bed. Her mind wandered back to the kiss. Did she really like him? Well, sure he _was_ kind of good looking and those ears—did she really just say that? But then again, he really was a sweet guy when he wanted to be. He somehow made Kagome feel safe inside.

'I'm going crazy,' Kagome thought. She rolled over to reach for the remote controller and started flipping through the channels. "Ugh, news…cheesy soaps, another cheesy soap, cooking, news, Barney…and…news. Such limited channels…" Kagome shut the TV off and dropped the remote onto the ground. There wasn't anything to do around here. The teachers had announced that they had to stay near the hotel until the evening dance.

The door clicked when Sango entered into the room. "Company!" Kagome shouted and ran to her friend.

"Wow, were you that bored?" Sango asked sitting in one of the chairs from the table.

"Yes I was!"

Sango smiled, "So what exactly did you do while I was gone?"

Kagome bounced up and down on the bed, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, except I flipped through the channels of the TV. That's the most exciting that happened so far."

"No Inu yasha?" Sango grinned.

"No Inu yasha," Kagome replied, not bothering to mention about what had happened earlier. It wasn't that important. She didn't even know what he wanted.

Sango's face fell, "Oh. How disappointing."

Kagome laughed at her friend, "Disappointing? Hey, shouldn't _I_ be the one disappointed? Besides, it's not like anything exciting is going to happen to the two of us."

"That's what you think."

"It is. And I'm sure I'm correct." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

Sango looked at Kagome, "You're disappointed aren't you?"

"Nope. Just tired. Lots of things happened, can't think straight," Kagome explained. "And it's nothing about Inu yasha. Don't get the wrong idea."

"What else has happened since we've been here? Nothing but you and Inu yasha," Sango grinned pinching Kagome lightly on the shoulders playfully.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango and smiled. Her mind wandered back to the hanyou again while Sango decided to turn on the TV. Inu yasha had asked her to meet him in the lobby before the dance. 'I wonder what he wants…' Kagome thought. She looked at the ticking clock on the wall, three more hours until the evening dance.

She could wait until then.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! Thank you everyone for continuing reading my story. I never knew you guys would want to continue to read this story. But I'm glad you guys are. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!

Anyways, I was re-reading the beginning of Truth or Dare and I was like…HOLY—yeah. Haha, it was horrible. I was embarrassed to continue reading it. But I'm happy you guys did! Thanks again!


	20. Her Fantasy

**Truth or Dare**

Summary: Two people who hate each other got dared to act like a couple for a whole week. Inu/Kag

A/N: The end. :(

* * *

**Chapter 19: Her Fantasy**

She stared at the mirror in front of her and scrunched up her face. Her head tilted as she examined her dress. The evening dance wasn't something as formal as the homecoming or prom, but you were still required to wear something appropriate. The dance was really something to celebrate about the end of the year. It was held earlier than the year before.

"You look fine," Sango commented as she past Kagome going into the bathroom to do her makeup.

"You think so?" She looked back at her pale pink dress. It was a knee length dress that was simple and elegant. "I mean, it's not like I want to impress anyone but…"

Sango poked her head out of the bathroom and grinned, "Right." Kagome sighed and walked into the bathroom to comb her hair. "Excited to meet him?"

"No."

"Sure. You better come to the dance after your little meeting with Inu yasha, all right? Of course to tell me all about your hot romance with him." Kagome's eyes widened and playfully hit Sango with her comb.

She really was excited inside. Walking out of the bathroom, she looked at the digital clock on the dresser that read seven-ten. "Sango, I'm leaving now." Everyone from her hotel room had left early to the dance already. Sango waved and reminded her to get back to the dance after meeting with Inu yasha. Kagome quietly shut the door behind her and trotted off into the elevator. She sighed and tapped her nails against the wall of the elevator and watched the numbers go down one by one, until it reached the lobby.

She stepped out and looked around the room for the particular hanyou who was waiting impatiently by the fireplace. "Hey," Kagome greeted reaching him.

"You're late."

Kagome scoffed, "Yeah, by thirty seconds." Inu yasha rolled his eyes and looked at her. "So…where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Inu yasha started walking out of the hotel with Kagome trailing behind. She frowned and looked around. Darn, no limousines to take them to the dance. She was hoping he'd do something romantic for her.

They continued to walk in silence as Inu yasha lead the way. They turned to the back of the resort and went through the lit up pool area. "Inu yasha, are we getting dinner?"

"Does it look like we're getting dinner?" He opened a gate to someplace and let Kagome walk in first.

"Not really. Exactly where are we headed off? Aren't we supposed to be at the dance?" Kagome asked and followed Inu yasha into the silent night. She waited for Inu yasha to answer her but got no response. "Inu yasha?"

She heard him groan, "Will you just shut up and follow? We're almost there."

Kagome muttered something and huffed. She was just curious. He didn't have to be so rude and tell her to shut up. Not that it wasn't normal for him to tell her that every once in a while. He led her to some kind of a garden and saw a dim light ahead of them. She quickened her pace and gasped at what she saw.

Twinkling lights we're draped over bushes, which glowed brightly, lighting up the white carnations that was scattered among the plants. Up ahead there was a beautiful fountain taking shape of a stunning woman. A couple feet away from the fountain stood a dinner table that was set up for two.

Kagome slowly walked over to the table to find a white carnation lying on her plate with a red bow tied onto it. She picked it up and inhaled the sweet scent. A grin started to spread across her face, "Well this is awfully familiar."

Inu yasha grunted as he studied the girl's expression. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and she had a tiny soft smile on. She made her way towards the fountain and dipped her hands into the cool water, cupping it with both hands. She watched the water trickle down between the gaps of her fingers and smiled. Inu yasha sat down onto the fountain next to Kagome as she said, "But of course, something's missing."

"Missing?" Inu yasha's eyebrows rose. He looked around at the surrounding and smirked. "Oh…I see. _That's_ missing, huh." Kagome shyly closed her eyes and lifted her head upwards, waiting for Inu yasha to make his move. Inu yasha chuckled as his face inched towards her. Pausing for a second, he frowned. Instead her pushed Kagome into the water and watched her splash in surprise.

"What the hell was that for!" Kagome gasped as she surfaced the water.

Inu yasha laughed and pointed at the poor girl, "Dude, that's hilarious. You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" Kagome frowned, watching the hanyou make fun of her. She growled and reached for him, then yanked him into the fountain.

"Shit! It's fucking cold!" Inu yasha wheezed.

Kagome grinned, "Loser. That's what you get for doing to me first. Now we're even." The two stood up in the water and squeezed out the water from their hair. "Now look at what you did…my dress's all wet."

"Who cares? It's just a dress," Inu yasha shrugged.

"Apparently I do," Kagome muttered. She looked up and saw Inu yasha smile. "What?"

Inu yasha shook his head and leaned towards her. "I think this is what's missing…" Their lips were only inches apart as Kagome slowly reached upwards to kiss him. She felt his hands on her waist as she encircled her arms onto his shoulders. She pressed into him feeling the energy and the hardness of his muscular body. She had never shared such a wonderful experience with anyone other than Inu yasha and she wanted to keep it that way.

The two slowly broke apart leaving them breathless. "Just like how I pictured it," Kagome whispered.

Inu yasha gave her the smile that left her knees weak and said, "Too bad it wasn't a waterfall."

"Thank you, Inu yasha." She reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheeks that lingered there.

* * *

"I know I told you to come to the dance and all…but not all wet and sexy looking," Sango said observing the pair as they entered the stuffy room filled with people from their school. 

"At least I came," Kagome chirped. She turned to Inu yasha and grabbed his hands. "Let's go get something to drink."

Sango watched as the pair left to the refreshment table. Well everything turned out just like she'd predicted. "She's awfully cheerful today," Miroku commented as he slipped his arms around Sango's waist.

"Obviously."

* * *

"HURRY UP, PEOPLE. WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE SCHOOL BY SIX-THIRTY. GET A MOVE ON!" The principle's voice boomed out. Student's scurried into the bus and claimed their seats with their partners before anyone else could get it. 

"I swear, the principle needs to shut up," Inu yasha grumbled as he trudged his way towards the bus with his friends.

Kagome shifted her tiny backpack from one shoulder to the other and said, "You're awfully grumpy today."

"Lack of sleep. He was up all night yesterday rolling in his bed thinking about you," Miroku commented smirking at Inu yasha. "It was quite amusing. You'd think he was the kind of guy who couldn't care less about you."

Kagome grinned at Inu yasha, "You were thinking about me?"

Inu yasha frowned, "No I wasn't."

Sango laughed at the pair and said, "You should've seen Kagome. She just couldn't shut up about Inu yasha last night. Of course Kikyo couldn't stand it anymore and started threatening to duct tape her mouth."

"She was just jealous. Besides, you said you wanted to know everything, so I told you everything," Kagome pouted.

"Yeah, everything alright."

They all laughed and got into the bus, enjoying the rest of the ride back to school.

* * *

"I dare you to pee in this water bottle," Azumi grinned holding out an empty water bottle to Yuki. A few girls squealed as guys patted Yuki on the back cheering him on. "Of course not in front of us…that'd be a tad gross." Azumi added frowning. 

Yuki took the bottle from her hands and left the room. "That's gross…" Sango grimaced staring after Yuki.

"Anyways, while he's doing that, truth or dare, Kagome?" Mika asked grinning at Kagome.

"Why's it always you who always asks me this question?"

Mika shrugged, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Darn, this is hard," Mika puckered her brows.

Kagome shifted in her seat next to Inu yasha and waited patiently. She leaned her head against Inu yasha's shoulders and smiled, "You going to dare me to go out with him again? Because I'll gladly accept."

Mika frowned, "Yeah, right. Maybe I should twist this dare a little bit. Bring in another guy, you know?"

"Don't even think about it. I'll beat the crap out of any guy that you want Kagome to have a dare with," Inu yasha growled wrapping his arms around Kagome.

Mika raised her eyebrows, "Being possessive now are we? Well then, Kagome, I dare you and _Miroku_…"

The end.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes it's the end of the chapter and it's the end of the story. I know you guys are going to kill me for doing this, but believe it or not, I've lost interest in writing Inu yasha stories. I wrote this part of the chapter a month ago and couldn't continue it anymore. I was hoping to finish this whole chapter and write one last one to end this whole story. I've just proved to you that I can't do that, by reading the end of this chapter. Yes I'll admit it was a crappy ending. I can't write if I've lost interest in something, and it really wouldn't be fair to you guys if I tried. 

As for some responses for you reviewers, I'm sorry for not being able to 'bash' Kikyo enough. Actually, I don't think I hate Kikyo as much now. After writing 'Hidden Tears' I've lost that Kikyo-hate thing. Yep, I can't thank each reviewer individually but I really want to thank the ones that have stuck with this story from the beginning. You all know who you are :D Wow…haha, this author note thing is getting longer.

I was actually thinking of having a new story updated on my account. I had my first chapter all done, saved in my computer and all…but now I can't update it. Because it'd be kind of stupid to only have one chapter of it…yup, that really disappointed me, seeing that I kinda lost interest now.

Again, I'm really sorry about all this. Thank you everyone for all your great reviews. You guys all helped me reach six hundred reviews and to me, that's a heck of a lot. Especially since I'm not all that great with story writing and stuff. I'm really sorry for not being able to continue with all my other stories, especially 'Hidden Tears'. If I have the urge to continue it, I will. Which is highly doubtful Anyways, thank you everyone again!


End file.
